Zeiten des Imperiums - Tatooine
by Mathematica97
Summary: Ist Obi-Wan auf Tatooine wirklich allein geblieben? 19 Jahre Exil, das ist ja schließlich eine lange Zeit, da kann einem schon mal langweilig werden. Aber was passiert, wenn die Langeweile durch eine junge Sklavin aufgemischt wird? Fanfiction! Achtung: sexuelle Inhalte! (Auf Wattpad: TheTheoryOfDreaming) Update: jeden Samstag
1. Mein neues Leben

_Author's note: Da ich diese Geschichte schon auf Wattpad unter dem Benutzernamen TheTheoryOfDreaming hochgeladen habe, dachte ich mir, versuche ich es doch auch mal auf ! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch._

 _Sayuna_

Die Sonne brannte auf mich herab. Ich würde einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, definitiv. Um mich herum streiften schmierige Händler, auf der Suche nach Sklaven. Denn genau dort war ich. Auf einem Sklavenmarkt. Ich stand zum Verkauf. Mein jetziger Besitzer behandelte mich gut. Jeden Tag aufs neue dankte ich allen Göttern, die mir einfielen dafür, dass auf Tatooine vor allem Spezies lebten, die dem Menschen fremd waren. Sie fanden mich – nach menschlichen Maßstäben war ich hübsch – hässlich. Und das war mein Glück. So wurde ich als junges Mädchen nicht Opfer von Vergewaltigungen. Mein Besitzer war ein Gossam. Seinen Namen hatte ich nie erfahren, ich nannte ihn nur 'Meister'. Die Sonnen sanken langsam – endlich. Bald würden wir in unsere Unterkunft zurückkehren. Dort wartete kühles Wasser, klebriger Brei, der als Nahrung diente und ein halbwegs bequemer Schlafplatz. Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt an mich heran, die in einen Umhang gehüllt war. Sie beugte sich zu mir herunter, aber ihr Gesicht konnte ich trotzdem nicht sehen, die Silhouette jedoch wirkte menschlich. Die Stimme eines Mannes erklang. „Wie komme ich zum Raumhafen?" Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich weiß es nicht. Aber Ihr könntet meinen Meister fragen, den Gossam dort. Er weiß es vielleicht. Ich kam erst mit der letzten Lieferung." Er hob den Kopf und blickte zu meinem Meister. Jetzt fiel Licht unter seine Kapuze. Er war tatsächlich ein Mensch, ein Mann. Sein hellbrauner Bart stand in einem interessanten Kontrast zu seinen blaugrauen Augen. Mit diesen fixierte er mich direkt. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick, vergaß dabei, dass es mir verboten war, ein freies Lebewesen so anzusehen. Erst als ich meinen Meister hörte, senkte ich den Kopf. Der Mann legte mir eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf seine Nase. Mein Meister stand jetzt neben uns. Er reichte dem Mann gerade mal bis zur Hüfte. „Sir, wollen Sie sie kaufen? Ganz neue Ware, eine Waise, frisch aus Coruscant! Und ich mache ihnen einen besonderen Preis!" Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und sah den Mann wieder direkt an. Dieses Mal war es anders. Ich spürte eine _Bewegung_ , in mir drin. Wie ein Kind, das sich im Mutterleib bewegt. Aber es war nicht nur eine Bewegung, sondern auch eine Berührung. Sie galt nicht meinem Körper, sondern meinem Geist. Ich wich innerlich zurück, verschwand in einer schützenden Burg, die einzige Fähigkeit, die meine Mutter mir beigebracht hatte. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich. Abrupt ließ er mich los und wandte sich meinem Meister zu. „Ich kaufe sie." Nach einigen Verhandlungen wechselten Geld und Sklavin den Besitzer und ich folgte meinem neuen Meister zu meinem neuen Zuhause.

Er wohnte außerhalb, weit außerhalb, noch hinter Mos Eisley. Er hatte ein Eopie und wies mich an, hinter ihm aufzusteigen. Ich setzte mich so weit von ihm entfernt wie möglich, doch als das Tier lief, wackelte es so sehr, dass ich meine Arme schnell um ihn schlang, damit ich nicht herunterfiel. Der Weg war lang und es war schon dunkel, als wir eine einfache, abgeschiedene Hütte erreichten.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Sayuna, Meister."

„Nenn mich ... Ben."

„Ja, Meister Ben."

„Ohne Meister."

„Ja, M- Ben. Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt..."

Ich ließ mein Gewand meine Schulter herabrutschen. Seine Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen.

„Wa-nein! Das würde ich nie von dir verlangen."

„Was dann? Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Mir Gesellschaft leisten. Mir Geschichten erzählen. Mit mir hier leben. Es wird dir an nichts fehlen. Es sind nicht die selben Standards wie auf Coruscant, aber..."

„Auf Coruscant gibt es auch nicht viele Standards. Wo ist der Haken?"

Jetzt grinste er. So wirkte er viel jünger.

„Es gibt keinen, zumindest bin ich nicht in der Lage, einen zu finden."

Und so begann mein neues Leben.

Ich bekam ein Bett. Ein Bett! Ganz für mich allein, ganz allein in meinem eigenen Zimmer.

„Das alles?"

„Aber ja. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu, Vermutungen anzustellen. Bitte verzeiht mir, M- Ben." Ich senkte den Kopf. Er drückte mein Kinn wieder nach oben.

„Sayuna, ich gebe dir jetzt die einzigen Befehle, die du je von mir bekommen wirst. Erstens, verlass das Haus nicht. Du darfst dich innerhalb des Oberhauses und den unterirdischen Gängen vollkommen frei bewegen, aber tritt niemals vor die Haustür. Niemand darf wissen, dass du hier bist. Zweitens, du sollst hier nicht als Sklavin leben, sondern als eine Freundin. Du darfst so mit mir reden wie du willst. Vergiss alles, was dieser Gossam dir eingetrichtert hat. Drittens, sprich mich mit 'du' und 'Ben' an. Lass alle Titel weg."

Ich nickte. „Ja, M- Ben. Verzeiht m- Verzeih mir, Gewohnheiten sind nur schwer abzulegen."

Er lächelte. „Irgendwann wirst du es schaffen. Brauchst du noch etwas?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Ordnung, gute Nacht." Er drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Überwältigt schloss ich die Tür meines eigenen Zimmers hinter mir. Mein Leben war soeben viel besser geworden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer ungläubig. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so viel Freiheit besessen, auch auf Coruscant nicht. Ich durfte das Haus zwar nicht verlassen und das Oberhaus, das über der Erdoberfläche lag, war auch nicht sonderlich groß, aber ein weitläufiges unterirdisches System aus Gängen gehörte zum Haus. Genauer gesagt war ich jetzt auch dort. Sie waren tagsüber kühler als das Oberhaus und nachts wärmer. Ich legte mich schlafen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ohne die Schlafgeräusche anderer Wesen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich früh. Erst musste ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufen, was gestern geschehen war, dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Als Antwort auf das Knurren meines Magens machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der Küche.

 _Obi-Wan_

Ich wurde von dem Duft nach Pfannkuchen geweckt. Pfannkuchen, die hatte ich seit der Order 66 nicht mehr gegessen. Das war mein erster Gedanke. Der zweite war: Verdammt, hier ist jemand im Haus. Der dritte Gedanke beruhigte mich wieder. Ein Einbrecher oder ein Attentäter würde wohl kaum auf die Idee kommen, Pfannkuchen zu machen.

Ich legte das Lichtschwert wieder zurück unter mein Kopfkissen und machte mich auf dem Weg in die Küche. Als ich eintrat, drehte Sayuna am Herd sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich nur eine Hose trug, keine Tunika. Sie trug dafür nur eins meiner Hemden, dass sie wohl im Schrank gefunden hatte. Irgendwie hatten sich meine sämtlichen Habseligkeiten in den letzten zwei Monaten quer durchs Haus verteilt. Und sie war hübsch. Eine Strähne ihres Haares hatte sich aus ihrer Frisur geschlichen und strich nun über ihre Schulter, als sie sich wieder den Pfannkuchen zu wandte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger!"

„Und wie! Ich habe schon lange keine Pfannkuchen mehr gegessen!"

„Kommt sofort!" Mit diesen Worten brachte sie zwei Teller mit Pfannkuchen, holte Kaffee und die Blerimarmelade, die Beru Lars mir geschenkt hatte. Ich hatte schon lange kein so gutes Frühstück mehr. Irgendwie waren wir im Stillen übereingekommen, den schwierigen Anfang unserer Freundschaft zu überspringen, auch wenn in ihren Augen noch ein letzter Rest Misstrauen sichtbar war. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie eine Sklavin war, sie war so _lebendig_. Während wir aßen, unterhielten wir uns. Ich liebte bereits jetzt ihr Lachen. Es brachte ihre blauen Augen zum Strahlen. Mit dem blonden Haar, dem hellen Teint und ebenjenen Augen sah sie aus wie eine Elfe aus den Märchen, die Qui-Gon mir oft erzählt hatte als ich noch jünger war.


	2. Albträume

_Sayuna_

Ich wusste nicht, warum, aber unsere Beziehung wurde nicht schwierig. Als er die Küche betrat, hatte ich eher Probleme mit der Konzentration. Mir war bereits gestern aufgefallen, dass er ein gut aussehender Mann war. Nicht schön im klassischen Sinn, aber gut aussehend. Und jetzt trug er kein Oberteil! Nicht das Gewand, dass er gestern getragen hatte, nicht ein mal ein Hemd. Ich hatte noch nie so definierte Muskeln gesehen. Die Narben, die seine Haut übersäten, machten ihn nicht hässlich, sie trugen sogar noch mehr zu seiner Aura bei.

Er langte kräftig zu, offenbar hatte lange niemand für ihn gekocht.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?" Diese Frage überraschte mich, wie vieles hier. Noch nie hatte mich jemand nach meiner Meinung gefragt, auch nicht als ich noch freie Bürgerin der Republik war.

„Hmmm..." Ich pustete auf meinen Kaffee um Zeit zu schinden.

„Wir könnten die Gänge erkunden. Ich bin zwar schon eine Weile hier, habe aber noch längst nicht alle gesehen.", schlug er vor. Ich lächelte.

„Au ja, aber erst muss ich abspülen." Ich stand auf, sammelte das Geschirr ein und trug es zur Spüle. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen kam er hinter mir her und bewaffnete sich mit einem Handtuch. Er wollte doch nicht ernsthaft...? Doch, er wollte, wie ich merkte, als ich den ersten Teller ins Abtropfgitter stellte. Und während wir uns gemeinsam um den Abwasch kümmerten wurde mir vollends klar, dass mein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber vollkommen ungerechtfertigt war. Er war ein netter Mensch, der tatsächlich nur Gesellschaft brauchte, aber wie! Er redete fast ununterbrochen, erzählte einen Witz nach dem andern. _Fast_ ununterbrochen. Ab und zu erinnerte er sich scheinbar an etwas, das unschön war. Jedes Mal stockte er kurz, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Aber fast sofort war es wieder da, ohne die Wiederholung wäre es mir nicht aufgefallen.

Wir hatten viel Spaß unten im Tunnelsystem. Es war noch weitläufiger, als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte Ben Kreide mitgenommen, mit der wir die Wände markierten. Ohne sie hätten wir nie wieder zurückgefunden. Das heißt, _ich_ hätte nie zurückgefunden, er schien die Markierungen nicht zu brauchen und bewies eine erstaunlich gute Orientierung, die mich noch mehr verwunderte als seine Gesprächigkeit. Aber ich merkte trotz seinem quasi unendlichen Redeschwall, dass er einiges nicht erzählen wollte. Aber das war in Ordnung. Ich musste nicht all seine Geheimnisse kennen, genau wie er nicht alle meine kennen musste.

Bald kamen wir zu einer Absenkung des Tunnels. Dieser Teil stand komplett unter Wasser. „Zum Sith, ich habe die Atemgeräte vergessen!", fluchte Ben. Was hatte er gesagt? Sith? Ich hatte dieses Wort in meinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal gehört. Aus dem Mund eines Jedi. Früher hatte ich im Senat gearbeitet, Getränke serviert. Und nach dem Tod des Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn war ich bei der Besprechung dabei gewesen. „Sith?", fragte ich etwas verspätet. „Ja, große dunkle Krieger mit Lichtschwertern.", kam Bens trockene Antwort. „Ich weiß, wer die Sith sind. Ich frage mich nur, warum du das Wort benutzt. Bis jetzt habe ich nur gehört, wie ein Jedi es ausgesprochen hat." Bens Grinsen erstarrte und er sagte aus heiterem Himmel, er habe Hunger und steuerte auf den Ausgang des Tunnels zu. Kopfschüttelnd joggte ich ihm hinterher, den er legte ein strammes Tempo von. Sith und Jedi waren wohl kein gutes Gesprächsthema.

Nach dem Mittagessen verschwand er mit der Ankündigung, er habe etwas in Mos Eisley zu erledigen und würde auch gleich Kleidung für mich mitbringen. Daher verbrachte ich meinen Nachmittag mit dem Abwasch und einem Buch. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, begann ich mit dem Abendessen.

Sein Timing war perfekt. Kaum war das Essen fertig, trat er durch die Tür. Ich grinste ihn an. „Pünktlich auf die Minute!" Er erwiderte mein Grinsen, tippte sich an die Nase und sagte: „Essenssensor!" Ich lachte und vermied beim Essen und auch sonst die Worte Jedi und Sith.

Nachdem wir noch lange geredet hatten, gingen wir schlafen. Ich freute mich auf mein Bett. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals so müde gewesen zu sein, deshalb glitt ich schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf. Der hielt allerdings nicht lange an. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach. Ben. Er schrie. Schrie vor Schmerz. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und lief über den Gang, bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte. Erst vor seiner Tür zögerte ich. Würde er es mir übelnehmen, wenn ich einfach hereinplatzte? Der nächste Schrei erschallte, schrecklicher als die vorhergehenden. Jetzt war es mir egal und ich stürzte einfach ins Zimmer. Er lag in seinem Bett und schrie im Schlaf. Ein Albtraum. Er war schweißgebadet und hatte sich so herum gewälzt, dass seine Decken total zerwühlt waren. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Dann rüttelte ich seine Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. Mit dem Erfolg, dass ich im nächsten Moment ein Lichtschwert an der Kehle hatte. Das hing wohl mit seiner Abneigung gegen das Wort Jedi zusammen. Allerdings wäre ich darauf nie gekommen. Jetzt erkannte er mich. „Sayuna. Tut mir leid." Die Klinge des Lichtschwertes verschwand mit einem Zischen und er ließ sich auf das Kissen zurückfallen. „Du hast mich nur erschreckt." Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hattest einen Albtraum. Ich wollte dich nur wecken." Er legte eine Hand hinter den Kopf. „Ja." „Willst du es mir erzählen?" „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Er legte das Lichtschwert auf den Nachttisch. „Bist du ein Jedi?" „Ich war einer. Aber der Orden wurde ausgelöscht. Jetzt bin ich nur einer von wenigen Vogelfreien." „Okay. Ich gehe dann wieder ins Bett." Erst jetzt sah er mich direkt an. „Nein, bitte bleib. Lass mich nicht mit meinen Albträumen allein!" Er setzte sich auf und zog die Beine an, um mir am Fußende Platz zu machen. Ich setzte mich zögernd. Jetzt lächelte er wieder. „Ehrlich, ich werde nicht über dich herfallen! Was erwartest du denn von mir?" Ich versuchte, meine Unsicherheit mit einem Witz zu überspielen. Deswegen lautete meine Antwort: „Menschliche Instinkte." Er lachte. „Der Vorteil einer intelligenten Spezies liegt darin, dass sie in der Lage sind, ihre Instinkte zu kontrollieren!" Da musste ich auch lächeln und meine Anspannung löste sich. Jetzt konnte ich wieder normal mit ihm sprechen. Wir pflegten eine Weile unseren Smalltalk, bis die Neugier aus mir herausplatzte. „Wer bist du?", fragte ich abrupt. Er verzog das Gesicht. Dann fragte er: „Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Ich nickte. Er seufzte. „Also gut. Ich bin ein ehemaliger Jedi-Ritter, der hier im Exil lebt, um über eine der letzten Hoffnungen der Galaxis zu wachen." Ich schluckte. „Letzte Hoffnung?" „Ja. Genaueres kann ich dir nicht sagen, dafür steht zu viel auf dem Spiel." Ich nickte verstehend, obwohl ich gern mehr darüber erfahren hätte. Er seufzte. „Ich würde es dir wirklich erzählen, weil du auf mich vertrauenswürdig wirkst, aber dafür ist es einfach zu heikel." Ich nickte. „Kein Problem. Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse." „Wieso, was sind denn deine?" „Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht reden." „Auch ok." Jetzt herrschte Ruhe. Aber sie war nicht unangenehm. Ben gähnte. Ich stand auf. „Jetzt gehe ich aber wirklich schlafen." Er nickte zögernd. Als ich den Raum verließ, konnte ich seinen Blick zwischen den Schulterblättern spüren.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten wir beide Ringe unter den Augen. In den darauffolgenden Tagen änderte sich das auch nicht, denn obwohl zu meiner neuen Kleidung ein wunderbar weicher Schlafanzug gehörte, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Jede Nacht weckten mich Bens Schreie. Jede Nacht weckte ich ihn, saß kurz bei ihm und ging dann wieder schlafen, nur um bald darauf wieder geweckt zu werden. Aufgrund des Schlafmangels unternahmen wir nicht viel. Ben verschwand ab und zu mit der dubiosen Erklärung, er habe etwas zu erledigen, war aber nach ein paar Stunden immer wieder zurück. Im Tunnelsystem waren wir seit meinem ersten Tag hier nicht mehr gewesen. Eines Nachts saß ich wieder an seinem Bett. Wir hatten uns über das für morgen geplante Mittagessen unterhalten und ich wollte gerade wieder in mein Bett gehen, als Ben meine Hand ergriff und mich zurückhielt. „Bleib hier!", flüsterte er verzweifelt, „Lass mich nicht allein!" „Aber ich muss schlafen. Ich bin müde." „Schlaf hier. Das Bett ist ohnehin zu groß für einen." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihm nicht vertraute, ich vertraute mir selbst nicht. Wie mir schnell aufgefallen war, war er ein gut aussehender Mann, der jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir saß und mich mit herzzerreißendem Hundeblick ansah. Seit ich hier war, hatte ich gespürt, wie sich ungeahnte und unbekannte Instinkte und Begierden in mir regten. Er interpretierte mein Zögern völlig falsch und versicherte mir inzwischen schon zum zwanzigtausendsten Mal, dass er mich nie vergewaltigen würde. Ich nickte und glitt neben ihn unter die Decke. Er machte das Licht aus und seufzte erleichtert. Als ich seinen Atem über meinen Hals streichen fühlte, erschauerte ich und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Neben einem Mann zu liegen war gleichzeitig besser und schlimmer als ich es erwartet hatte. Schlimmer, weil die Hormone mich fast überrollten und besser, weil es definitiv nicht unangenehm war. Aber vielleicht kam es auch darauf an, _wer_ neben einem lag.


	3. Menschliche Instinkte

_Menschliche Instinkte_

Ich war mir zu jeder Sekunde seiner Präsenz bewusst. Neben mir lag ein Mann, stark und warm. Obwohl ich ihn noch nicht lange kannte, verkörperte er für mich die Sicherheit, nach der ich mich schon lange sehnte. Er war ein Beschützertyp. Aber gleichzeitig auch extrem anziehend und verführerisch. Ich riskierte im Halbdunkel einen Blick. Er war noch wach und starrte an die Decke. Einer seiner muskulösen Arme lag auf der Bettdecke, die Faust geballt. Warum war er so angespannt? Eigentlich sollte er sich doch entspannen, weil er nicht allein auf die Albträume warten musste. Darüber grübelte ich eine Weile.Währenddessen schlief er ein. Endlich entspannte er sich. Und während ich sein ruhiges Gesicht bewunderte, spürte ich etwas an meiner Hand. Seine Hand. Er verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. Im Schlaf. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass er schlief, aber ein Jedi kann ja schließlich so ziemlich alles. Also könnte er auch nur vorgeben, zu schlafen. Aber das machte nichts. Ich genoss seine Berührung. Vielleicht war er so angespannt gewesen, weil er doch menschliche Instinkte hatte und es ihm schwer fiel, sie zu ignorieren. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass mich das nicht sonderlich gestört hätte. Was war denn mit mir falsch? Da begegnete ich einmal einem gut aussehenden Kerl und wurde gleich östrogengesteuert, wie die Groupies, die ich früher immer verachtet hatte. Es war, als hätte jemand anderes von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Langsam, ganz vorsichtig rutschte ich näher an ihn heran. So nah, dass ich seinen Duft riechen konnte. Dieser Duft war so unglaublich, dass ich keine Worte dafür hatte. Er roch einfach nach … Mann. Er roch nach Mann. Das gab den Ausschlag. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Inmitten seiner weichen Haut spürte ich eine wulstige Narbe an meiner Wange. Aber jetzt hatte ich ihn geweckt. „Sayuna, was machst du da?" „Gefällt es dir denn nicht?" Ich hob den Kopf und grinste ihn frech an. „Was – nein – doch, tut es. Aber ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass du das nicht tun musst." „Und wenn es mir aber gefällt? Und wenn ich es will?" Er schluckte. „Nun, ich nehme an, dass es dann wohl in Ordnung sein wird." Ich lächelte, küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte meinen Kopf dann wieder auf seine Brust. Mit der Hand zeichnete ich auf seine Haut, folgte den Narben mit meinen Fingern und verband sie in einem komplizierten Muster. Überall dort, wo ich ihn berührte, hinterließ ich eine Gänsehaut. „Sayuna.", sagte er warnend. „Ben.", antwortete ich. Seine Stimme wurde heiser. „Du – ähm – weckst menschliche Instinkte." Tatsächlich. Ohne, dass ich es gemerkt hatte, hatte sich bei ihm unter der Bettdecke etwas bewegt. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Unglaublich, dass ich diesen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Er seufzte, halb schicksalsergeben, halb sehnsüchtig. „Du wirst nicht damit aufhören, stimmts?" „Stimmt.", sagte ich fröhlich. Diesmal stöhnte er. „Dann sollte ich dich warnen, damit du die Situation einschätzen kannst. Sogar die Selbstbeherrschung eines Jedi hat Grenzen, auch wenn wir widerstandsfähiger sind. Unter deinen Händen schrumpft meine Widerstandskraft gewaltig – im Gegensatz zu anderen Teilen." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf seinen Schritt. „Was ich damit meine, ist, wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, werde ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber brechen und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste über dich herfallen. Hinterher werde ich es furchtbar bereuen und mich für meine Schwäche hassen, aber im entscheidenden Moment werde ich es nicht verhindern können." Ich sah ihn an und fuhr demonstrativ weiter mit der Hand über seine Brust. Er verschlang mich mit seinen Augen. Ich nahm seinen Blick gefangen und ließ ihn nicht mehr frei. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich war nicht der Typ, der so selbstsicher und dabei so erfolgreich einen Mann verführte. Ich war eher das ängstliche Mauerblümchen. Aber nicht heute. Heute war ich stark. Stark und gewillt, die schlechten Erinnerungen an meinen letzten Freund durch gute zu ersetzen. Ben hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Deshalb sah er es nicht kommen, als ich mich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Vor Überraschung riss er seine Augen erst weit auf, schloss sie aber dann mit einem Stöhnen wieder. Gleich darauf flatterten meine Augenlider und schlossen sich ebenfalls. Seine Arme, die er die ganze Zeit im Versuch der Selbstbeherrschung an seine Seiten gepresst hatte, schlossen sich jetzt um meine Taille, als er mich auf seinen Schoß zog. Sein Mund schien den meinen fressen zu wollen, seine Hände erforschten gierig die Haut unter meinem Schlafanzug. Wir hatten die Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung so was von überschritten. Das war mein letzter rationaler Gedanke bevor mein Gehirn abschaltete. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hü Hände wanderten unter meinem Oberteil mein Rückgrat entlang. Als er am Halsansatz angelangte, unterbrach ich den Kuss unwillig und hob die Arme, sodass er es mir ausziehen konnte. Es landete unbeachtet auf dem Boden. Sofort versank ich im nächsten Kuss. Seine Haut strich jetzt über meine Brüste und ich stöhnte. Ich konnte ihm nicht schnell genug nah genug sein. Ich hob das Becken und zerrte an seiner Hose, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er half mir und strampelte sie von den Beinen. Dann packte er meinen Po und drückte meinen Unterleib an seinen. Ich spürte seinen beachtlichen Kolben an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle und wäre beinahe schon gekommen. Beinahe. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen und küsste meinen Hals und mein Dekolleté. „Sayuna.", flüsterte er an meiner Haut und ich erschauerte, als sein Atem über mich fuhr. „Ben.", keuchte ich und küsste ihn wieder auf den Mund. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Oberkörper. Als seine Fingerspitzen meine Brustwarzen streiften, entglitt mir seine Unterlippe, an der ich gerade gesaugt hatte. Ich legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und zog scharf die Luft hatte keine Chance, mich von diesem Aufwallen der Erregung zu erholen, denn sofort darauf spürte ich seine Lippen an meiner Brustwarze. Während er den einen Nippel mit dem Mund bearbeitete und daran saugte, zwirbelte er den anderen zwischen den Fingern. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich stöhnte und presste seinen Kopf fester an meine Brust. Ich spürte bereits das Zittern eines gewaltigen Höhepunkts, als er meine Brüste losließ. Ich sah ihn enttäuscht an, aber das beachtete er gar nicht. Er drehte uns mit einem Ruck um und zog meine Hose herunter. Dann widmete er sich noch einmal meinen Brüsten, allerdings ließ er meine Nippel absichtlich links liegen, was ich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen quittierte. Dieser Laut brachte ihn dazu, mich anzusehen. „Komm.", flüsterte ich. „Komm zu mir." Er küsste meinen Hals entlang, über mein Kinn und schließlich meinen Mund. Ich lenkte ihn über mich und zwischen meine Beine. Er setzte seine Eichel an meinem klatschnassen Loch an. Dann aber blickte er auf und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte ungeduldig. Also drang er in mich ein. Ich hob das Becken und legte meine Beine über seine Schultern. Diese Position öffnete mich und er schob sich noch tiefer in mich. Für eine kurze Weile rührte sich keiner von uns, wir spürten nur unsere Vereinigung. Dann bewegte er sich. Ich kam schon beim ersten Stoß. Als ich ekstatisch unter ihm zuckte, brauchte er auch nicht mehr lange. Wieder verharrten wir reglos. Unsere Atmung normalisierte sich wieder, während wir still ßlich ließ ich meine Beine von seinen Schultern seine Arme hinunter gleiten und legte sie wieder um seine Hüfte. Ich wollte ihn noch nicht hergeben. Er zog sich trotzdem aus mir zurück und ließ sich neben mir auf die Matratze fallen. Ich seufzte schicksalsergeben, kuschelte mich an seine Seite und legte den Kopf an seine Brust, wie ich es an diesem Abend schon einmal getan hatte. Der Unterschied war, dass unsere Kleidung vergessen auf dem Boden lag. Ben zog noch eine Decke über uns, bevor wir erschöpft und befriedigt einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich zuerst auf. Ich lächelte, strich mit dem Zeigefinger ganz zart über seinen Wangenknochen und ging dann in die Küche, allerdings nicht, ohne meinen Schlafanzug vom Boden zu fischen und ihn anzuziehen. Dort machte ich das Frühstück, während ich in den Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht schwelgte.

 _Obi-Wan_

Als ich erwachte, konnte ich mir meine Zufriedenheit erst nicht erklären. Dann wurde mein Gedächtnis ebenfalls wach. Ich lächelte und drehte mich zu Sayuna um. Aber sie war verschwunden. Mit einem verärgerten Stöhnen warf ich mich zurück auf den Rücken. Natürlich. Jetzt hasste sie mich. Aber was schlimmer war, war, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertrauen würde. Ich hatte ihr hoch und heilig versprochen, dass sie von mir keine sexuellen Übergriffe zu erwarten hatte. Und dieses Versprechen hatte ich jetzt gebrochen. Das bisschen Vertrauen, das sie in letzter Zeit zu mir gefasst haben konnte, war dahin. Ich legte einen Arm über meine Augen, angewidert von mir selbst. Was hatte ich nur getan? Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das sagten mir mein gesunder Menschenverstand und mein Jeditraining. Du liebe Güte, ich war zum Zölibat erzogen worden. Jetzt hatte eine Nacht jahrzehntelange Disziplin zunichte gemacht. Nicht einmal Satine, für die ich den Orden ohne weiteres verlassen hätte, hatte diese Gefühle in mir geweckt. Aber wieso fühlte sich etwas, das so falsch war, so gut an? Darauf kannte ich keine Antwort. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen musste. Ich konnte nur beten, dass sie mir verzeihen würde. Ich seufzte, sammelte meine Hose vom Boden – Wie war die denn da hin gekommen? – und zog sie an. Dann machte ich mich schweren Herzens auf den Weg in die Küche.


	4. Missverständnisse

_Missverständnisse_

 _Sayuna_

Während ich das Frühstück zubereitete, summte ich unmelodisch vor mich hin. Ich war musikalisch noch nie sonderlich begabt gewesen. Nicht einmal pfeifen konnte ich. Als ich hörte, dass Ben die Küche betrat, drehte ich mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihm um. Sobald ich jedoch seine bedrückte Miene sah, verschwand mein Lächeln. „Ben, was hast du?" Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sayuna, es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich habe mein Versprechen dir gegenüber gebrochen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst, auch wenn ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann. Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen. Bitte hasse mich nicht!" Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Dachte er wirklich, ich würde es bereuen, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben?" „Denkst du, dass ich letzte Nacht bereue?" „Ja, davon gehe ich aus. Und ich kann nichts tun außer dir zu versichern, wie leid es mit tut. Ich weiß, das macht es nicht besser, aber -" Ich unterbrach ihn. „Himmel, Ben, das war der beste Sex meines Lebens! Nicht, dass ich schon viel gehabt hätte, aber ich bereue keinen Atemzug von gestern Nacht. Das, was mir wirklich leid tut, ist, dass es dir scheinbar nicht gefallen hat." Jetzt funkelte er mich wütend an. „Nicht gefallen? Machst du Witze? So etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt! Aber es war falsch, nicht, weil es mir nicht gefallen hat, sondern weil du dein Vertrauen zu mir verloren hast!" „Was läuft denn bei dir falsch, wieso sollte ich mein Vertrauen verloren haben?" Jetzt ging mein Temperament mit mir durch. „Wenn du es nicht weiß, sage ich es dir auch nicht.", brüllte er. „Schön.", schnappte ich.

Das Frühstück verbrachten wir mit eisigem Schweigen. Später beim Abwasch legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm, der tief im Spülwasser steckte. „Warum denkst du, dass ich mein Vertrauen zu dir verloren habe?", fragte ich sanft. Er hielt inne und sah mich an. „Weil ich zu dir gesagt hatte, dass ich dich nie zwingen würde. Aber genau das habe ich getan." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Und was ist, wenn ich dich gezwungen habe?" „Das hast du nicht. Ich wollte es und es hat mir gefallen." „Siehst du? Mir geht es genau so. Du hast mich nicht gezwungen. Du hast mich ja sogar gewarnt, dass du bald die Kontrolle verlieren würdest. Diese Warnung habe ich in den Wind geschlagen. Ich wusste genau, was kommen würde. Und ich wollte es so." „Wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich." Wieder lächelte ich ihn an. Dieses Mal erwiderte er mein Lächeln. Dann griff ich wieder zum Handtuch.

Als er das letzte Messer abgespült hatte, nahm er mich mitsamt Handtuch in den Arm und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Der Löffel, den ich gerade abtrocknete, fiel mir aus der Hand, sein Aufprall wurde vom Handtuch gedampft. Aber das war mir egal. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu mir heran. Anfangs lag nur Zuneigung in dem Kuss. Er war sanft und träge. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Augenlider flatterten und schließlich die sichtbare Welt aus meinem Denken ausschlossen. In meinem Gehirn war auch kein Platz für visuelle Eindrücke. Mein ganzes Ich, mein gesamtes Denken war mit diesem Kuss beschäftigt. Ebenjener Kuss veränderte jetzt seinen Charakter. Er wurde hungrig. Gierig. Bens Hände wanderten meinen Rücken hinunter, über meinen Po und schließlich zu meinen Oberschenkeln. Dort angekommen hob er mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Arbeitsfläche. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Dann löste ich kurz meinen Oberkörper von seinem, um mein Shirt auszuziehen. Er folgte dem Saum des Shirts mit seinen Händen. Der zusammengeknüllte Stoff landete im Waschbecken und sog sich voll. Aber das bemerkten wir nicht. Unsere Lippen verschmolzen wieder. Er vergrub die Hände in meinen Haaren. Jetzt zog ich ihm die Hose herunter, erst mit den Händen und dann mit den Füßen. Als sie um seine Knöchel hing, entledigte er sich ihr mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung. Als ich nach seinem Kolben griff und ich massierte, löste er den Kuss und legte seine Stirn stöhnend an mein Brustbein. Seine Hände verließen mein Haar, glitten meinen Hals und meinen Rücken hinunter und griffen den Bund meiner Hose. Ich stützte meine Hände auf die Arbeitsfläche und hob meine Hüften. Sofort zog er mir die Hose aus und warf sie hinter sich. Ohne lange zu zögern griff er nach meinem Po, zog mich mit einem Ruck zu sich, sodass er in mich stieß. Ich bäumte mich stöhnend auf, mein Rücken bog sich durch. Dann fing ich an, zu wimmern, denn er hatte eine Hand zwischen uns geschoben und rieb über meine Lustperle. Seine andere Hand knetete meinen Hintern. Schon bald kam ich. Noch während meine innere Muskulatur kontrahierte, steigerte er sein Tempo. Und da er nicht aufhörte, mich zu stimulieren, folgte dem ersten Orgasmus ein zweiter auf dem Fuße. Jetzt zitterte ich. Lange würde ich das nicht mehr aushalten. Die aufgestaute Erregung war schon fast schmerzhaft. Aber mit einem heiseren Schrei kam jetzt auch er. Er stützte sich schwer atmend auf die Arbeitsfläche, während ich ihn noch immer mit Armen und Beinen umklammerte und vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Schulter. „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du Jahrzehnte des Trainings und der Disziplin vollkommen mühelos zunichte machst." Seine Stimme wurde von meiner Haut gedämpft. Ich lachte leise über den gespielten Vorwurf. Jetzt hob er den Kopf und grinste mich an. „Ernsthaft, was denkst du dir dabei?" Ich tat, als müsste ich überlegen. „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht. Hmmm, warum schlafe ich mit dir? Ich meine, so besonders ist es ja nicht." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach ja?" „Ja." „Du kleines Miststück!", sagte er und kitzelte mich. Ich lachte, schrie und bettelte um Gnade, aber er war erbarmungslos. Erst, als mir der Bauch wehtat vor Lachen hörte er auf. Noch immer kichernd schmiegte ich mich an ihn. Er malte mit dem Finger Schleifen auf meinen Rücken. Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Nach einer Weile hob er mit einer Hand mein Kinn an und küsste mich wieder. Dieser Kuss war nicht verlangend, sondern liebevoll. Ich versank in einer watteweichen, geborgenen Welt. In seinen Armen fühlte ich mich sicher und behütet. Viel zu früh löste er den Kuss und legte seine Stirn an meine. „Ich muss los. Hab was zu erledigen.", sagte er widerwillig. Ich seufzte. „Komm bald zu mir zurück!" Er lächelte beruhigend. „Immer." Mit einem weiteren Seufzen löste ich meine Arme von ihm und sprang von der Arbeitsfläche. Dann begann er, unsere Kleidung einzusammeln. Mein Shirt lag klatschnass im Waschbecken, meine Hose hing über der Lampe und seine lag zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden. „Du lieber Himmel!", sagte ich, „Die werden wir wohl waschen müssen." Er wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie dann bis heute Abend trocken sind." Ich grinste ihn an. „Dann werden wir wohl nackt schlafen müssen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob es darauf nicht sowieso herauslaufen würde."


	5. Antworten

_Antworten_

Ich erwartete ihn ungeduldig. Anders als vor ein paar Tagen fand ich keine Ruhe, während er weg war. Als ich die selbe Seite meines Buches fünfmal gelesen hatte, ohne zu verstehen, was dort stand, gab ich auf. Stattdessen begann ich aus Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung die Küche zu putzen. Als sie dann blitzblank war, merkte ich, dass mein Körper auch eine Reinigung vertragen konnte und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Dort ließ ich heißes Wasser in die große Wanne laufen und legte mich hinein. Die Wärme tat gut und löste meine nervöse Anspannung. Endlich fand ich geistigen Frieden.

Ich musste eingedöst sein, aber nicht lange, den als Ben mich weckte, war das Wasser noch warm. „Na, warst du erfolgreich?" „Ja, das war ich. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum es unbedingt ein Wüstenplanet sein musste. Man geht drei Schritte vor die Tür und ist sofort staubig, und der Sand ist einfach überall." Wie um das zu beweisen klopfte er auf seinen Ärmel, von dem eine riesige Staubwolke aufstieg. Ich grinste. „Braucht da etwa jemand ein Bad?" „Definitiv." Seine Kleidung landete auf dem Boden, bevor er zu mir in die Wanne stieg. Dort, wo das Wasser seine Haut berührte, färbte es sich braun. „Du lieber Himmel." Ich rutschte weiter von dem staubbedeckten Menschen weg, der mir gegenüber saß. „Bist du in einen Sandsturm geraten?" „Fast.", antwortete er. „Ich habe es gerade noch so nach Hause geschafft." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Himmel, warum eigentlich diese Staubkugel? Ich wusste zwar, warum ich hier war, aber warum er sich diesen Platz zum Leben ausgesucht hatte war mir ein Rätsel. Er unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. An dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, also der, an dem ich … dich , na ja, gekauft habe," - ich freute mich, dass er versucht hatte, meinen Status als Sklavin nicht auszusprechen - „hast du da – etwas gespürt? In deinem Geist?" Ich nickte verwundert. Er lachte. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Sayuna, du bist machtsensitiv!" Er lachte wieder, diesmal über mein Gesicht, das mein Unverständnis deutlich zeigte. „Du hast eine Verbindung zur Macht. Das ist eine Eigenschaft der Jedi." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast auf Coruscant gelebt. Ich frage mich, warum dich keiner der Jedi zufällig entdeckt hat. Es war schließlich der Standort des Jedi-Tempels. Außerdem hast du mir erzählt, dass du im Senat gearbeitet hast. Da musst du ja rein statistisch mindestens drei Jedi am Tag begegnet sein..." „Es ist meine Mutter.", flüsterte ich. „Was?" „Meine Mutter.", wiederholte ich etwas lauter. „Sie hat mich vor den Jedi gewarnt. Sie hat mir beigebracht, meine … Fähigkeiten zu verstecken. Sobald ich laufen konnte, hat sie angefangen, mich zu unterrichten. Sie wusste ganz genau, was ich konnte und wollte nicht, dass jemand anders davon erfuhr." Ben sah mich verdutzt an. „Warum?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat es mir nie gesagt und ich habe nicht gefragt. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches für mich, schließlich war es schon seit ich denken kann so." Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Wer war deine Mutter?" „Sie hieß Jocelyn Raider. In der Nacht, in der ich versklavt wurde, starb sie. Lord Vader hat sie getötet." „Jocelyn Raider? Es klingelt irgendwo. Ich kenne sie. Aber warum hat Vader sie getötet?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt schon, dass die Bösen nur in Filmen ihren ganzen Plan verraten, bevor sie vergeblich versuchen, die Guten zu töten. Aber im echten Leben läuft das nicht so. Vader hat kein Wort von sich gegeben, als er sie umbrachte. Nur dann zu meinem alten Besitzer hat er gesagt, dass der mich mitnehmen kann. Und die Gute, meine Mutter, ist tot." „Na gut." Er rieb sich das Gesicht. Das gemurmelte „Ich habe versagt." konnte ich kaum verstehen. „Wieso hast du versagt?" „Ich habe im falschen Moment Gnade gezeigt. Ich konnte nicht töten als es notwendig war." „Es ist niemals notwendig, zu töten." „Das behauptest du jetzt. Aber was, wenn ich sage, dass ich die Chance hatte, Darth Vader zu töten, es aber nicht getan habe? Was, wenn ich nur der Grund bin, dass er diese Rüstung tragen muss?" Ich starrte ihn völlig perplex an. „Wie bitte?" „Das ist der Grund meiner Albträume. Du musst wissen, Darth Vader trug früher einen anderen Namen. Er hieß einmal Anakin Skywalker." „Skywalker? General Skywalker? Der Held der Klonkriege?", platzte ich heraus. Ben nickte. „Genau der. Doch bevor er zum Helden wurde, war er mein Padawan-Schüler. Und ich habe versagt. Ich habe ihn an die dunkle Seite der Macht verloren." „Und was hat das mit dem Anzug zu tun?" „Das ist der Kern meiner Albträume. Als ich erfuhr, was er getan hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg, um Senatorin Amidala von Naboo zu befragen. Sie war eine enge Freundin Anakins gewesen. Zumindest dachte ich das. Als ich mit ihr sprach, merkte ich, dass sie genau wusste, wo er war, aber sie deckte ihn und verriet mir kein Wort. Außerdem war sie schwanger. Er hatte sie heimlich geheiratet und stand kurz davor, Vater zu werden." Ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. „Beunruhigt durch das, was ich ihr gesagt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Anakin. Ich schlich mich an Bord ihres Schiffes, um Anakin zu finden. Als Anakin und Padmé auf Mustafar miteinander sprachen, wurde mir klar, dass er den Schritt zur dunklen Seite aus Liebe getan hatte. Trotzdem wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Als er mich bemerkte, kannte seine Wut keine Grenzen und er tötete seine Frau, weil er dachte, dass sie mein Auftreten mit mir zusammen geplant hatte. Ich versuchte, ihn wieder zu bekehren, aber erfolglos. Also musste ich ihn töten. Wir duellierten uns. Ich erspare dir die Details. Schließlich gewann ich die Oberhand. Er verlor beide Beine und seine verbliebene Hand, die andere hatte Count Dooku bereits vor Jahren abgetrennt. Als er stürzte, geriet er zu nah an einen Lavafluss und seine Kleidung fing Feuer. Er verbrannte. Ich ging, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er sterben würde. Und weil ich froh war, ihm nicht den entscheidenden Schlag versetzen zu müssen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er hat überlebt. Die Verletzungen, für die ich verantwortlich bin, verdammen ihn dazu, diese Rüstung zu tragen. Zumindest vermute ich das. Das, was auf Mustafar geschehen ist, unterliegt höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe. Wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wäre, könnte ich es dir nicht erzählen." Ich rutschte zu ihm, das trübe Wasser ignorierend und nahm ihn in den Arm. Ich wiegte ihn an meiner Brust und wusste, dass die Tropfen, die meine Haut herunter rannen, nicht vom Badewasser stammten. Während er an meiner Schulter schluchzte, strich ich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. Schließlich würgte er hervor: „Nur weil ich zu feige war, meinem ehemaligen besten Freund den tödlichen Schlag zu verpassen leidet die gesamte Galaxis." Ich gab nur beruhigende Laute von mir. „Jeder macht Fehler. Und wie hättet du das ahnen sollen? Wer weiß, vielleicht stellt es sich irgendwann als glückliche Fügung heraus. Er schnaubte. „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, um mich zu beruhigen." Ich zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Wir werden ja sehen." Er schnaubte wieder. „Jedenfalls wenn du das alles schon weißt, kann ich dir auch gleich meinen echten Namen sagen. Ich heiße Obi-Wan Kenobi." „Wusste ich es doch.", entfuhr mir. „Ich wusste, dass ich dich kenne. Ich habe nur so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis, wenn es um Gesichter geht. Dein Meister war Qui-Gon Jinn, stimmts?" Er nickte. „Dann sind wir uns bestimmt schon mal begegnet. Ich habe bei der Senatsbesprechung nach seinem Tod die Getränke serviert." „Ach tatsächlich? Tut mir leid, da habe ich dich wohl nicht bemerkt." Ich lachte. „Das war ja auch mein Job. Unsichtbar sein und immer darauf achten, dass die Anwesenden genug zu trinken haben." „Na, das hast du gut hinbekommen." Er hob den Kopf von meiner Brust, legte die Stirn an meine und sagte: „Danke." Das Wort schien direkt aus den Tiefen seiner Seele zu kommen. „Immer.", antwortete ich. Er tauchte unter und das Wasser trübte sich noch mehr, als der Staub aus Haar und Bart sich zu dem restlichen gesellte. Kommentarlos ließ ich das Wasser ab und füllte die Wanne neu. Dieses Mal blieb das Wasser klar. Eingelullt von der Wärme und Bens beruhigender Anwesenheit schmiegte ich mich an seine Brust und schlief ein.


	6. Unerwarteter Besuch

_Unerwarteter Besuch_

Ben erzählte mir jetzt oft von seinem früheren Leben. Aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht abgewöhnen, ihn Ben zu nennen. Als ich mich dafür entschuldigte grinste er nur und sagte, das wäre schon in Ordnung und er würde ohnehin unter falschem Namen leben, da wäre es vielleicht sogar besser so. Daraufhin hatte er mich geküsst.

Wir lebten einfach in den Tag hinein. Ab und zu verschwand Ben für ein paar Stunden, diese mysteriöse letzte Hoffnung, die er da bewachte, verlangte wohl regelmäßige Aufmerksamkeit. Aber er kam immer wieder. Ich war glücklich. Das einzige, was meine Freude trübte, war, dass er nicht mehr mit mir schlief. Jedes Mal, wenn ich von Sex anfing, wechselte er so subtil das Thema, das es mir immer erst Stunden später auffiel. Es war frustrierend. Aber bald geschah etwas, das mich ablenkte.

Es war früh am Morgen, Ben hatte gerade Frühstück gemacht. Wir aßen und plauderten, als plötzlich der Türsummer ertönte. Ben sah alarmiert auf. Daraus schloss ich, dass er niemanden erwartete und das Schlimmste befürchtete. Schneller als ich gucken konnte hatte er sein Lichtschwert geholt und stand damit an der Tür. Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er mich an, mich so in eine Ecke des Hauses zu stellen, dass man mich nicht sah. Ohne zu zögern folgte ich der Aufforderung. Dann schlug er auf den Türöffner. Stille. Dann: „Meister Kenobi!" Die Stimme klang weiblich. Zumindest war es nicht Vader. Als Ben antwortete, konnte ich sein Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Ashoka! Wir haben schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Schön, dich zu sehen!" Ich riskierte einen Blick. Im Türrahmen stand eine Togruta, die jetzt die Stirn in verwirrte Falten legte. „Wir?" Sie hatte den Plural bemerkt. „Ja, wir. Komm doch rein. Ein so willkommener Gast muss nicht draußen bleiben." Er hatte sie hereingebeten. Sie war nicht gefährlich, zumindest nicht für uns. Ich traute mich wieder aus meiner Ecke hervor. Die Togruta sah mich. Dann sah sie Ben vorwurfsvoll an. „Und was macht sie hier?" „Mir Gesellschaft leisten." „Haltet Ihr das für klug? Ich habe mit … unserem kleinen grünen Freund gesprochen. Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Ihr könnt Euch eine Bindung jetzt noch weniger leisten als jemals zuvor!" Diese Frau machte mir Angst. Ben mochte sie und vertraute ihr offenbar, aber für mich war sie zum fürchten. Ihre Reißzähne machten es auch nicht besser. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich schutzsuchend an Ben zu schmiegen. Er fuhr mit der Hand über meinen Kiefer. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir." Ich sah im in die Augen und nickte zittrig. Ich verstand meine vollkommen irrationale und unlogische Angst selbst nicht. Aber ich überwand mich, streckte der Togruta die Hand hin und sagte: „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Sayuna." Die Togruta hatte absolut fassungslos zugesehen, wie Ben mich tröstete. Jetzt reichte sie mir wie in Trance ihre Hand und stellte sich als Ashoka vor. „Sie war früher Anakins Padawan.", flüsterte Ben in mein Ohr. Ich nickte. Jetzt schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Als sie mit Ben sprach, ignorierte sie mich völlig, als ob ich nur ein Möbelstück wäre. „Du hast den Codex gebrochen? DU? Ist dir nicht klar, wie wichtig deine Rolle ist? Du hast einen Job zu erledigen, du hast keine Zeit für sie, sie ist nur eine Ablenkung, die wir einfach nicht gebrauchen können!" Mir fiel auf, dass sie ihm jetzt die respektvolle Anrede verwehrte. Seine Antwort war sanft, er zeigte nicht die geringste Wut trotz Ashokas Anschuldigungen. „Was ist mit dir passiert, Ashoka? Früher warst du nett und freundlich, manchmal sogar etwas zu enthusiastisch. Aber du warst nie kalt und verurteilend. Was ist los, was hat dich so hart gemacht?" „Mein ach so geschätzter Meister. Wusstest du, dass er mich drei Monate lang gefangen gehalten hat? Der Macht sei Dank konnte ich entkommen. Palpatine ist der Sith-Lord, den wir so lange erfolglos gesucht haben. Dabei war er immer so nett, vor allem zu Anakin. Na ja, macht auch Sinn, wenn er ihn auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ein so freundlicher, guter Mensch diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, es ist unlogisch...", sprudelte sie. Ich sah ihren Schmerz, ignorierte die Reißzähne und nahm sie in dem Arm. Schluchzend brach sie zusammen. „Schhhhh. Alles ist gut. Hier bist du sicher. Hab keine Angst.", versuchte ich, sie zu trösten. Ben pflichtete mir bei: „Sie hat Recht. Und Anakin hat diese Entscheidung nicht wegen Hass und Kälte getroffen, sondern aus Liebe. Wusstest du, dass er jahrelang mit Senatorin Amidala verheiratet war und sie sein Kind erwartete?" Jetzt hob sie den Kopf von meiner Schulter und sah ihn an. „Padmé? Ich wusste, dass sie schwanger war, aber Anakins Kin-" Ben unterbrach sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und nickte zu mir. Ashoka sah mich an und nickte. „Ich habe es ihr nicht verraten.", sagte er nachdrücklich. Ashoka schloss die Augen. Sie sah erleichtert aus. „Könntet ihr aufhören, so über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre? Ich bin doch schließlich kein Hutständer!", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ben lachte und auch Ashoka grinste. Danach machten sie demonstrativ weiter. „Na, wie geht es Sayuna?", fragte Ashoka an Ben gerichtet. „Gut, glaube ich." lautete seine ernste Antwort. Ich schnaubte und stürmte davon. Hinter mir hörte ich Gelächter. Diese Ashoka tat mir leid für das, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Aber ich mochte sie trotzdem nicht. Ich versuchte, mir einzureden, dass es einen anderen Grund gab als meine Eifersucht. Aber mir fiel keiner ein.

Ich hatte mich mal wieder in einem Buch vergraben – in diesem Haus fand man erstaunlich viele davon an den seltsamsten Stellen, einmal hatte ich eins im Backofen gefunden – als Ben mich fand. „Sayuna, warum bist du denn hier ganz allein?" „Ich wollte euch nicht stören.", antwortete ich bissig. Jetzt sah er mich zärtlich an und vergrub eine Hand in meinem Haar. „Du störst mich nie. Hörst du? Du bist mir immer willkommen!" Ich schnaubte, legte das Buch weg und warf einen Blick auf meinen Chronometer. Abendessenszeit. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Wo ist Ashoka?" „Sie badet. Das hat man immer nötig, wenn man nur einen Schritt vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Und sie hat den halben Planeten nach mir abgesucht." „Aha.", lautete meine geistreiche Antwort. Den halben Planeten. Wie beeindruckend. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Ben folgte mir. Ich seufzte genervt, als er mich auf halber Strecke zurückhielt. „Was?", schnappte ich. „Liebling, was hast du denn?" „Liebling? LIEBLING? Schieb dir dein Liebling doch in den Hintern. Oder nenn Ashoka so!" Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Den letzten Satz hätte ich lieber nicht sagen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Ben lachte. „Du bist ja eifersüchtig! Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du sauer wirst: das ist süß, aber es gibt keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein." Ich bohrte meinen Zeigefinger in seine Brust. „Wage es ja nicht, mich als niedlich zu bezeichnen! Und -" „Ich habe überhaupt nicht niedlich gesagt-" „Klappe!", fauchte ich. „Und von wegen keinen Grund! Du alberst mit IHR herum und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, du schläfst nicht mehr mit mir!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das habe ich nur so gemacht, weil ich nicht wollte, dass unsere Beziehung auf Sex basiert. Ich wollte, dass du mich magst, nicht meinen Schwanz. Und Ashoka ist wie eine Tochter für mich, ich würde mich nie in sie verlieben. Aber bei dir ist das anders." „Schön!", antwortete ich und wollte gehen, aber Ben riss mich herum, presste mich mit seinem Körper an die Wand und küsste mich drängend. Als ich seine Lippen und sein Verlangen spürte, vergaß ich meine Wut und meine Eifersucht. Ben war alles, was zählte. Und seine Hand, die sich unter den Saum meines Kleides schob und mich stimulierte, bis ich fast auslief und mir sicher war, dass sich unter mir eine Pfütze bildete. Dann zog ich seine Hose runter und er schob mein Kleid nach oben, wir beide konnten den eigentlichen Akt kaum erwarten. Schon rammte Ben seinen Schwengel in mich und ich stöhnte laut. Und wieder. Und wieder. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so gut war, hart gegen eine Wand gevögelt zu werden. Ich verlor mich in Bens schnellen Stößen. Als bereits der Höhepunkt in mir zitterte, wurden wir durch einen erschrockenen Schrei unterbrochen. Ich lugte über Bens Schulter, der bei dem Laut sofort innegehalten hatte. Dort stand Ashoka, in ein Handtuch gewickelt, und blickte mit blankem Entsetzen auf den Hintern des Mannes, der in mir steckte. „Mist.", murmelte Ben, so leise, dass selbst ich es kaum verstand. Und viel näher kann man einem Menschen ja wohl kaum sein. „Tja, das ist peinlich.", bemerkte ich trocken. Ashoka nickte schwach. Plötzlich begann ich zu lachen. Die Situation war einfach zu absurd. Der Erfolg dieser Aktion war, dass mich die anderen beiden ansahen, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Aber ich schien Ashoka aus ihrer Trance geweckt zu haben, den sie hatte den Blick abgewandt und verschwand jetzt im nächstbesten Gang. Ben sah mich an. „Ist es ein Zeichen von schlechtem Benehmen, wenn ich jetzt weitermache?" Ich lachte, bewegte meine Hüften und sagte: „Natürlich. Aber weißt du was?" Ich beugte mich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Bad Boys sind total scharf!" Ben grinste und machte sich daran, mir endlich den Orgasmus zu verschaffen, den ich schon so lange herbeisehnte.


	7. Klärende Gespräche

_Klärende Gespräche_

Befriedigt machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Ahsoka. Sie hatte eine Hose und ein Shirt von mir gefunden und sie angezogen. „Hey.", sagte ich zur Begrüßung und ließ mich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen. Ben kümmerte sich gerade ums Abendessen. Sie blickte auf und das Orange ihrer Haut wurde dunkler. Ich nahm an, dass Erröten bei Togruta so aussah. Ohne Zweifel war ihr die vorige Begegnung peinlich. Ich übersprang den Smalltalk und fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. „Wir hatten wohl ein schlechtes Timing. Und der falsche Ort war es auch noch." Ahsoka nickte heftig. „Macht ihr das öfter?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bisher nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich das ändern wird." „Aber … es ist gegen den Codex!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Mag sein. Aber Ben ist auch nur ein Mensch." „Ben?", fragte sie verwirrt. Sie war wohl zu geschockt, um auf die Lösung zu kommen. Das arme Mädchen. Wir hatten sie scheinbar traumatisiert. „Obi-Wan. Bevor er mir seinen richtigen Namen verraten hat, dachte ich, er hieße Ben. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht abgewöhnen, ihn so zu nennen." Sie nickte. „Wie … wie fühlt es sich an?" Ich konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, diese Frage zu stellen. Und wie begierig sie meine Antwort hören wollte. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen. „Es ist einfach wunderbar. Und dann erst der Höhepunkt … Zumindest ist es für einen Menschen so. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was da für deine Spezies gilt." „Ich auch nicht.", flüsterte Ahsoka. Ich sah sie an. „Du wirst es herausfinden." Dann setzte ich eine gespielt strenge Miene auf und hoffte, dass sie lange genug unter Menschen gelebt hatte, um meinen Scherz zu verstehen. „Aber lass die Finger von Ben. Er gehört mir!" Ahsoka belohnte mich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ah, schöne Frau, ich freue mich, das zu hören." Ich fuhr herum. Ben stand im Türrahmen. „Und ich stehe Ihnen selbstverständlich zur Verfügung. Wenn die Damen mir nun bitte folgen würden, es ist angerichtet." „Vorzüglich.", antwortete ich, während Ahsoka uns nur ungläubig ansah. Ben bot mir seinen Arm, an dem ich mich einhängte. Ahsoka zog ich an der Hand mit. Jetzt, wo sie uns erwischt hatte, war sie unglaublich scheu. Mir wurde klar, dass sie Ben während seiner Zeit als Jedi als vollkommen asexuell betrachtet hatte. Durch den Beweis, dass er es nicht war, hatten wir ihre Weltsicht erschüttert. Nicht zerstört, aber erschüttert. Sie musste erst einige Meinungen überdenken, aber dann würde sie damit klarkommen.

Beim Essen beteiligte sie sich anfangs gar nicht an der Konversation, sodass Ben ihr die Geschichte erzählte, wie ich bei ihm gelandet war. Interessiert sah Ahsoka auf. „Du bist machtsensitiv?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar." Ben neben mir nickte heftig. Schließlich kamen wir auf das Thema zu sprechen, das Ahsoka eigentlich auf der Seele lag. „Meister. Ihr habt den Codex gebrochen. Mein ehemaliger Meister hat doch bewiesen, wohin das führt. Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher dabei?" „Ja, das bin ich.", sagte er schlicht. „Aber Anakin -" „- fürchtete Padmés Tod. Scheinbar hatte er ihn schon eine Weile vorhergesehen. In dem Versuch, seine Visionen zu verhindern, hat er sie erst herbeigeführt. Außerdem gibt es einen Gegenbeweis. Meister Mundi. Als Cereaner gehörte er einer aussterbenden Spezies an und durfte deshalb heiraten. Er hatte sogar Kinder. Trotzdem hat er sich der Dunklen Seite niemals auch nur im geringsten genähert." Ich sah Ben an. Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. „Ja, das stimmt schon, aber..." „Nichts aber. Unsere Entscheidungen machen uns zu dem, was wir sind. Und ich glaube, dass Anakins Fall teilweise dadurch bedingt wurde, dass er sich niemandem anvertrauen konnte. Deshalb bin ich ehrlich mit dir." Ahsoka nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe, was Ihr meint, Meister." „Aber?", schoss ich dazwischen. Ahsoka senkte den Kopf. „Aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht." Ben nickte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ich liebe sie wirklich." Ich hielt die Luft an. Meinte er das ernst? „Zumindest glaube ich, dass das Liebe ist. Mir hat nie jemand erklärt, was genau das eigentlich ist." Na toll. Ich atmete enttäuscht wieder aus. Moment, enttäuscht? Sehnte ich mich wirklich nach der Liebe dieses Mannes? Ja, das tat ich. Wie erbärmlich. Ich wollte immer unabhängig sein. Mein Leben selbst bestimmen und mich nach niemandem richten. Und jetzt saß ich hier und wollte, dass er mich liebte. Erbärmlich, wie schon gesagt. Aber Ben war noch nicht fertig gewesen. „Was ich mir definitiv nicht vorstellen kann, ist, ohne sie zu leben." Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange. Ich lächelte und griff nach seiner freien Hand. Na also, es bestand noch Hoffnung. Er lächelte zurück. „Ich kann es trotzdem nicht gutheißen.", sagte Ahsoka. „Aber ich kann es tolerieren." Jetzt wandte Ben sich wieder ihr zu. „Danke. Mehr verlange ich auch nicht." Ahsoka nickte nur kurz. Dann wechselte sie das Thema. „Wovon lebt ihr hier eigentlich?" Ich spitzte die Ohren. Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Solange ich schon hier war, hatte ich mir nie Sorgen über Geld gemacht. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal über die Summe nachgedacht, die Ben meinem alten Meister bezahlt hatte um mich zu kaufen. „Na ja...", setzte Ben an. „Nach dem Tod aller Jedi war der Tempel ja leer..." „Ihr habt die Schätze der Jedi gestohlen?" Jetzt war Ahsokas Entsetzen noch greifbarer als vorhin im Gang. „Ja. Habe ich. Mit der Einverständnis von unserem kleinen grünen Freund, der auch einiges davon hat, für Notfälle. Du bekommst auch deinen Anteil, wenn du möchtest." Ahsoka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde nicht die Schätze des Tempels entweihen, indem ich sie an Schrotthändler verkaufe!" „Na gut, wie du willst. Aber eins möchte ich dir dennoch schenken. Warte hier." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Gang. Ahsoka und ich sahen ihm erstaunt hinterher. Wir hatten uns nicht viel zu sagen, deshalb wurde die Stille unbehaglich. Ich stand auf und begann, die Teller für den Abwasch zu stapeln. „Es ist nichts persönliches.", sagte Ahsoka abrupt. Ich sah sie irritiert an. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag.", fuhr sie fort. „Aber eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem Jedi? Nein, das geht nicht." Ich nickte. „Weißt du, du hast mir anfangs ziemlich Angst gemacht." Jetzt lächelte Ahsoka. „Das wollte ich gar nicht. Tut mir leid." „Mir auch. Sind wir Freunde?" Sie umarmte mich. „Ja, wir sind Freunde." „Gut so." Ben hatte die Küche unbemerkt wieder betreten. „Hier." Er hielt Ahsoka ein kleines Säckchen hin. Sie griff danach und öffnete es. Eine Halskette fiel ihr in die Hand. Sie bestand aus vielen kleinen Perlen, deren Grün so durchdringend war, dass es zu leuchten schien. Staunend ließ sie sie sich durch die Hände gleiten. „Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, aber warum sollte ich sie haben wollen?" „Als Erinnerung. Meister Plo Koon hat sie mal von deinem Heimatplaneten Shili mitgebracht." Wortlos legte Ahsoka die Kette um ihre Montrals. Dort schimmerten die Perlen wie grüne Sterne.

Graublaue Sterne schimmerten mich an diesem Abend an, als wir schon im Bett lagen. Ich hatte meinen Kopf so auf Bens Brust gelegt, dass ich ihn ansehen konnte. In seinen Augen war ich längst versunken. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich?" Die Frage aus meinem eigenen Mund erschrak mich.

„Was meinst du?", murmelte Ben. „Unsere gesamte Beziehung. Erst verführe ich dich und du scheinst nicht abgeneigt. Dann schläfst du wochenlang nicht mit mir, um es dann nicht abwarten zu können. Wir leben fast schon wie ein Ehepaar zusammen, aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du mich liebst. Wo ist da die Logik? Ich suche den roten Faden, aber ich finde ihn nicht." Ben seufzte. „Es gibt keinen roten Faden. Wie du so treffend bemerkt hast, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich liebe. Aber bei einem bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe dich gerne um mich und möchte dich nicht verlieren. Obwohl wir uns noch nicht allzu lang kennen, bist du meine beste Freundin geworden. Das, was ich für dich fühle, habe ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Dabei habe ich bereits geliebt. Aber meine Emotionen dir gegenüber sind anders, jedoch weiß ich noch nicht, in welcher Weise. Sobald ich es weiß, bist du definitiv die erste, die es erfährt. Versprochen." Er küsste meine Stirn. Ich schloss die Augen. Es war nicht das, was ich gehofft hatte, aber ich konnte damit leben. Ich war mir ja nicht einmal selbst sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich liebte oder ob es nur der Sex war oder die frischen Gefühle, auf die eventuell bald eine Ernüchterung folgen würde. Ich beschloss, dieses Problem später zu durchdenken, kuschelte mich noch näher an seine warme Brust und schlief in seinen Armen ein.


	8. Training

_Training_

Aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund hatten die beiden sich gegen mich verbündet.

Sie wollen mir Selbstverteidigung beibringen. Sinnvoll für jemanden, der das Haus nicht verlassen darf und wird. Eine Pfanne könnte mich angreifen! Wie gefährlich! Aber meine Argumentation war Ahsoka und vor allem Ben unverständlich. „Ich will, das du dich selbst verteidigen kannst. Dass du dich selbst schützen kannst." „Ist ja schön und gut, aber wozu? Ich gehe nicht ins Freie, genau drei Personen in der ganzen Galaxis wissen überhaupt, dass ich hier bin! Und neben einem oder sogar zwei Jedi sehe ich ohnehin alt aus." Aber Ben hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, das spiele keine Rolle. Jedenfalls stand ich jetzt am Ufer eines unterirdischen Sees und sah Ahsoka aus den Augenwinkeln auf mich zu stürmen. Ich versuchte, ihr auszuweichen, aber sie erwischte mich trotzdem und drückte mich zu Boden. Dann spürte ich den ungeladenen Übungsblaster an meiner Schläfe und hörte Bens Stimme von außerhalb meines Blickfeldes: „Du bist tot. Schon wieder." Ich seufzte. Ja, schon wieder. Würde ich wirklich mit Ahsoka kämpfen, wäre ich schon beim ersten Versuch gestorben. Inzwischen waren wir bei Runde zweiundvierzig. Es war hoffnungslos. Das schienen Ben und Ahsoka auch endlich zu merken, denn sie tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Versuchen wir etwas anderes.", sagte Ahsoka. Ihren Enthusiasmus hatte sie scheinbar nicht verloren. Ich meinen auch nicht, aber ich hatte ja auch nie einen besessen. „Und was?", seufzte ich. Als Antwort lud Ben den Blaster und drückte ihn mir in die Hand. Dann zeigte er auf eine Felsformation. „Bitteschön, Madame. Ihr Ziel." Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber er lächelte nur zurück. Ich seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann zielte ich. Mein Zeigefinger am Abzug bewegte sich und ich traf die Säule an ihrer dünnsten Stelle. Die Splitter flogen in alle Richtungen und als der Staub sich legte, sah ich, dass ich die Verbindung zwischen dem Stalagmiten und dem Stalaktiten genau weg geschossen hatte. Ben pfiff leise. „Sauberer Schuss!" „Ich wette, das war ein Glückstreffer.", sagte ich. Ben nahm mir den Blaster aus der Hand und veränderte die Einstellungen, dann drückte er ihn mir wieder in die Hand. „So, jetzt ist die Energie so niedrig, dass es etwas kitzelt, aber keinen Schaden zufügt." Er zündete sein Lichtschwert. Ich zuckte vor dem Geräusch zurück. „Das kannst du doch unmöglich ernst meinen!" „Oh doch. Auf geht's!" „Ich kann doch nicht auf dich schießen!" „Und ob du das kannst." „Und wenn ich dich verletze?" „Wie gesagt, der Blaster ist so niedrig eingestellt, dass du das gar nicht kannst. Also, worauf wartest du noch?" „Aber-" „Kein Aber!" Jetzt mischte sich Ahsoka ein, die uns die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte. „Mach einfach. Selbst, wenn der Blaster wirklich scharf wäre, könntest du ihn nicht verletzen, dafür ist er zu gut!" Da beschloss ich kurzerhand, Ahsoka zu vertrauen. Mein Finger legte sich um den Abzug. Ich zielte auf seine Magengrube und drückte ab. Einer Eingebung folgend riss ich den Blaster im letzten Moment ein Stückchen nach oben, sodass der Blasterstrahl auf seinen Kopf zuflog. Mühelos wehrte er den Schuss ab. „Gut gezielt!", rief Ahsoka, als der abgelenkte Strahl in die Decke knallte, aber durch die verringerte Feuerkraft nur etwas Staub anstelle eines Schutthagels löste. Ich ignorierte sie. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Block. Schuss. Ich hatte ihn tatsächlich getroffen. „Au!", sagte Ben und rieb sich den Arm. Aber es klang nicht schmerzerfüllt, sondern eher verwundert. Genauso verwundert wie ich. „Ernsthaft? Sie hat Euch getroffen? Meister, Ihr habt nachgelassen!" Ahsoka fiel vor Lachen fast von dem Felsvorsprung, auf dem sie saß. „Na warte!" Ben ging auf sie zu, das Lichtschwert schwingend. Im letzten Moment wehrte sie ihn mit ihrem eigenen Lichtschwert ab. Und ich sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie sie vor meinen Augen ein Duell begannen. Blau knallte auf grün, die Geräusche der Entladungen hallten ohrenbetäubend durch die Höhle. Keiner von beiden schien die Oberhand gewinnen zu können. Sie sahen in meinen Augen absolut gleich stark aus. Je länger ich sie beobachtete, desto mehr wurden mir die Ziele der beiden klar. Ahsoka stürzte sich vor allem in den Angriff, um ihren Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, während Ben sie nur abwehrte und wartete, dass sie müde wurde. Das geschah dann auch. Jetzt wendete sich das Blatt. Während Ben mehr Kraft in seine Schläge legte, ließ Ahsokas Ausdauer nach und schließlich entwaffnete Ben sie. Sie lachte über ihre Niederlage. „Okay, Ihr habt nicht nachgelassen, ich gebe es ja zu." Ben grinste und warf ihr ihr Lichtschwert wieder zu. „Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, möchte ich auch noch etwas anderes trainieren." Er ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden nieder. Ahsokas Augen leuchteten auf, als sie verstand und seinem Beispiel folgte. Ich sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ben klopfte neben sich auf den Boden und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Langsam setzte ich mich. „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Wir werden das körperliche Training für eine Weile ruhen lassen und uns stattdessen mit dem geistigen beschäftigen." Aha. Wie interessant. „Wir wissen ja bereits, dass du machtsensitiv bist. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass wir dir zumindest das Basiswissen eines Jedi geben können.", sagte Ahsoka, schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Ich tat es ihr gleich. Ben fuhr fort: „Die Macht ist es, die dem Jedi seine Stärke gibt. Es ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns. Es hält die Galaxis zusammen. Du bist empfänglich für dieses Feld. Du kannst es manipulieren und es wird auch deiner Manipulation gehorchen." Während der Übungen wurde klar, dass es das nicht tat. Egal, was ich versuchte, egal, was Ben und Ahsoka vorschlugen, es funktionierte nicht. Ben runzelte die Stirn. „Das muss doch gehen!" Zwischen ihm und mir hing bewegungslos ein Stein in der Luft, den ich wegdrücken sollte. Aber es passierte rein gar nichts. Ich spürte ihn nur ab und zu, und wenn ich versuchte, mit der Macht nach ihm zu greifen, war er so glatt und rutschig, dass ich abrutschte. „Na gut. Andere Strategie. Halte ihn auf!" Der Stein flog auf mich zu. Jetzt spürte ich ihn. Und er war nicht rutschig. Ich griff nach dem Stein und hielt ihn vollkommen mühelos in der Luft fest. „Na bitte. Gut. Weiter." Ben erhöhte seine Anstrengungen, den Stein zu mir schweben zu lassen, aber er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weiter. Ahsoka verband ihre Kraft mit Bens, beiden stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber der Stein blieb vollkommen reglos ohne dass es mich die geringste Mühe gekostet hätte. „Okay, jetzt ziehen wir ihn weg." Und schon flutschte der Stein aus meinem Griff und knallte zu Boden. „Seltsam.", sagte Ben. Und wir versuchten es wieder. Wenn der Stein auf mich zuflog, konnte ich ihn aufhalten, aber wenn er in irgendeine andere Richtung flog, hatte ich keine Kontrolle über ihn. Es war frustrierend. Schließlich gab sogar Ben zu, dass es keinen Sinn machte, weiter zu üben, ohne die Wirkungsweise meiner Kräfte zu verstehen. Ahsoka fasste alle Erkenntnisse noch einmal zusammen. „Soweit wir wissen, kannst du nur das beeinflussen, was dich beeinflusst. Wenn dieser Fall eintritt, bist du unglaublich stark. Ich bezweifle, dass dann irgendein Jedi oder Sith gegen dich ankäme. Aber diese Stärke hast du nur für bestimmte Ereignisse. Sobald der Stein nichts mehr mit dir zu tun hat, verlierst du ihn." Ben mischte sich ein: „Es ist, als hättest du den Zugang zur Macht nur, um dich selbst zu schützen. Um dich auf jeden Fall zu bewahren. Es ist wie ein übermäßig ausgeprägter Lebenserhaltungsinstinkt. Ich frage mich nur, ob man diese engen Grenzen durchbrechen kann..." Ich schnaubte. „Wie denn?" „Das müssten wir herausfinden können." Er und Ahsoka schlossen synchron die Augen und konzentrierten sich. Manchmal konnte man denken, die beiden wären das gleiche Wesen. Aber das kam wohl von der Jedi-Ausbildung. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie vorhatten, aber ich vertraute ihnen einfach. Es passierte gar nichts, außer, dass ich ab und zu ein leichtes Stupsen in meinem Geist spürte. Es kam mir vor wie Stunden, während wir dort saßen. Die Jedi regten keinen einzigen Muskel, während ich unruhig wurde. Meine Beine schliefen ein und ich hatte Hunger. Ich fragte mich, ob sie es merken würden, wenn ich mich davonschlich, beschloss aber, es lieber nicht zu riskieren. Ich wollte ihre Wut nicht auf mich ziehen. Außerdem hätte ich mich allein im Gängesystem komplett verirrt. Also blieb ich sitzen und wartete. Dann passierte doch etwas. Ein Druck legte sich um mich. Dieses alarmierende Gefühl verleitete mich dazu, meinen Körper zu vergessen – ihm drohte keine Gefahr – und mich nur auf den Schutz meines Denkens zu konzentrieren. Der Druck nahm zu. Ich fokussierte und kanalisierte meine Kraft und warf sie wie einen Speer. Der Speer riss ein Loch in die Fesseln, die sich um mich legten. Aber sie schlossen sich schnell wieder und waren unversehrt wie zuvor. Noch bevor ich mich erneut sammeln konnte, drangen hunderte kleine Stacheln in mein Denken ein. Sie suchten ganz gezielt nach der Quelle meiner Kraft – und fanden sie. Als mein innerster Kern in Gefahr geriet, wurde mir mein Körper wieder bewusst und ich spürte, wie er sich ohne mein Zutun streckte und den Boden verließ. Ich schwebte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Faden an meinem Brustbein mich nach oben ziehen. Schmerz explodierte in meinem Kopf und mein Mund stieß einen lauten, animalischen Schrei aus.

 _Obi-Wan_

Erst hatten wir Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sie zu finden. Als wir sie dann gefunden hatten und begannen, ihre Macht zu untersuchen, stießen wir auf eine erschreckende Gegenwehr. Ihr Körper erhob sich in die Luft, den Rücken durchgestreckt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sie schrie vor Schmerz. Und während sie schrie, knallte eine enorme Druckwelle gegen mich und schleuderte mich von ihr weg. Ich schlug gegen eine Felssäule. Der Schmerz in meinem Rücken übertraf alles, was ich je gefühlt hatte.


	9. Die Wissende

_Die Wissende_

Ich schaffte es, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Ahsoka erging es nicht so. Sie lag bewusstlos drei Meter weiter auf dem Boden. Aber das war mir egal. Was für eine Schande, aber ich machte mir zu große Sorgen um Sayuna. Sie schwebte noch immer in der Luft und erst, als ich wieder vor ihr stand, brach der schreckliche Schrei ab. Stattdessen sprach sie, aber ihre Lippen blieben vollkommen bewegungslos. Das was aus ihr sprach, brauchte weder Lippen noch Zunge, um Worte zu formen. Es war der Geist in seiner reinsten Form. _Ich bin eine der Wissenden. Meine Aufgabe ist es, zu wissen und Wissen zu bewahren. Der Schutz meines Gedächtnisses hat die oberste Priorität._ „Und warum kannst du deine Macht nicht bedingungslos anwenden?" _Ich darf niemals die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Feinde erregen. Ich muss mein Wissen schützen. Die Dinge, die bekannt werden müssen und die, die niemand wissen darf._ „Die niemand wissen darf?" _Ich kenne alle Ereignisse der letzten tausend Jahre. Und ich kenne auch die Zukunft, bis die Ereignisse zu vage werden, um sie voraussagen zu können. Diese Zukunft darf niemand erfahren, denn sonst könnte er sie ändern. Und das darf niemals geschehen. Das einzige, was über der Macht steht, ist die Zeit. Die Zeit kann und darf nicht beeinflusst werden._ Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört. _Ich danke dir, Obi-Wan Kenobi, dass du mich geweckt hast. Jetzt kann ich das Wissen erwerben, das mir zusteht. Es wird eine Weile dauern. Kümmere dich um Ahsoka Tano, der ebenfalls mein Dank gebührt. Sie braucht deine Hilfe._ „Aber Sayuna, was ist mit dir?" _Du kannst ihr nicht helfen._ „Ihr? Was geht hier vor sich? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mir Sayuna nimmst!" Mir wurde klar, dass das Wesen, mit dem ich sprach, nicht Sayuna war, sondern etwas anderes. Eine Druckwelle schlug gegen mich. Sie war bei weitem nicht so stark wie die letzte und ich schaffte es stehen zu bleiben. Ich verstand, dass diese Welle eine Warnung sein sollte. Das Wesen war deutlich stärker als ich. _Geh jetzt. Weder der Körper noch der Geist werden Schaden erleiden. Sie wird sich ein wenig verändern, aber nicht viel. Ich werde mit ihr in diesem Körper leben, aber nur selten zum Vorschein kommen. Aber ich werde es immer tun, wenn ich muss. Denn ich bin deutlich stärker._ „Und wie heißt du?" _Ich habe keinen Namen. Aber du kannst mich Sapienzia nennen. Geh jetzt._ Ich nickte und wandte mich schweren Herzens ab. Sapienzia hatte Recht, Ahsoka brauchte meine Hilfe. Die Druckwelle hatte sie glatt ausgeknockt. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief über ihre Stirn, aber es sah nicht allzu schlimm aus. Nichts, das eine ordentliche Nacht Schlaf nicht heilen konnte. Nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass ihre Wirbelsäule unverletzt war, hob ich sie hoch und trug sie durch die Gänge in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte ich sie auf das Bett und wischte das Blut von ihrer Stirn. Aber die ganze Zeit zog es mich zu Sayuna. Also kritzelte ich schnell eine Notiz für Ahsoka und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, wo sie sie finden würde. Dann wandte ich mich ab und rannte so schnell mich meine Beine trugen zurück in die Höhle, zurück zu Sayuna.

 _Sayuna_

Ich sah seltsame Dinge. Ich sah sie und sah sie gleichzeitig nicht. Sie waren in einen Nebel gehüllt. Ich wusste, was in dem Nebel geschah, aber sobald ich mich darauf konzentrierte, war das Wissen weg. Wie der Stein, den ich während des Trainings hatte anheben sollen. Ab und zu jedoch lichtete sich der Nebel. Die Bilder erschraken mich. Ein Mann, der einen anderen Mann im Schlaf ermordete. Eine Geburt. Viele Kämpfe. Viele Tode. Ich schrie vor Entsetzen. Aber der Laut drang nicht nach außen. Ich hatte noch immer keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Immer wieder drang das Bild von Ben zu mir durch. Ich war gezwungen, zuzusehen, wie er wieder und wieder um sein Überleben kämpfen musste und dabei zahllose Wunden davontrug. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich wollte meine Augen verschließen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Hilflos musste ich zusehen, wie er sich auf einem vulkanischen Planeten mit einem jungen Mann duellierte. Erinnerungen, die nicht die meinen waren, tauchten in meinem Kopf auf. Ich wusste, dass der junge Mann Anakin Skywalker hieß. Und ich wusste genau, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war. Das Wissen erschrak mich. _Hab keine Angst_. Die Worte hallten durch meinen Kopf. „Warum soll ich keine Angst haben? Siehst du denn nicht, was hier los ist? Wer bist du?" _Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Ich bin eine der Wissenden. Für den Rest deines Lebens werde ich mit dir deinen Körper teilen. Wenn ich in die Ereignisse eingreifen muss, werde ich das mithilfe deines Körpers tun._ „Du wirst was tun? Was geht hier vor? Was passiert mit mir?" Jetzt wurde ich wirklich panisch. _Ich war schon immer dazu bestimmt, einst zu dir zu gehören. Bei deiner Geburt wurde ich an dich gebunden, aber du warst zu klein für mein Wirken, es hätte dich umgebracht. Also habe ich beschlossen, zu schlafen, bis du alt genug warst. Denn ich wusste, dann würden die Jedi mich wecken. Allerdings sind sie spät dran!_ „Deshalb hat meine Mutter mich versteckt!" _Noch so eine? Es ist immer falsch, die Mütter zu informieren, das sage ich jedes Mal. Aber die anderen hören ja nie auf mich. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wach. Du hast jederzeit Zugriff auf mein Wissen. Allerdings empfehle ich dir, die Finger von der Zukunft zu lassen. Du bist zwar nicht in der Lage, die zu ändern, aber es ist nicht besonders gut für die Gefühlslage, die Zukunft zu kennen._ „Und warum kann ich die Zukunft nicht ändern?" _Weil ich es verhindern werde. Die Zeit darf nicht verändert werden. Versuche es gar nicht erst. Ich bin deutlich stärker als du. Im schlimmsten Fall schadest du dir selbst._ Noch immer wanderten tausende Fragen durch meinen Kopf. Das Wesen schien sie zu spüren, und sofort fluteten Antworten in mein Gehirn. Eine Antwort kam jedoch nicht. „Wie heißt du?" _Das wurde ich heute schon einmal gefragt. Und die Antwort ist noch immer die selbe. Ich habe keinen Namen. Ich brauche ihn nicht._ „Trotzdem." _So starrköpfig. Na super. Nenn mich einfach Sapienzia. Ich bin fertig. Du wirst bald aufwachen._ Und mit diesen Worten zog sie sich zurück. Ich schwebte allein im Dunkel. Dann fiel ich.

 _Obi-Wan_

Sie schwebte noch immer in der Luft, aber deutlich höher als vorher. Ihre Stirn berührte die Decke. _Ich bin fertig. Bis bald, Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Und Sayuna fiel. Fiel fünf Meter direkt in meine Arme. Sapienzia musste das gewusst haben, sonst hätte sie Sayuna wohl kaum fallen lassen. Sie schien bewusstlos. Vorsichtig wiegte ich sie in meinen Armen und wartete, dass sie aufwachte.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und keuchte erschrocken. „Sayuna? Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja. Ja. Anscheinend habe ich eine neue Mitbewohnerin." Ich lachte erleichtert. Ihren Humor hatte sie offensichtlich nicht verloren. Sie schien sich in meinen Armen sehr wohl zu fühlen, denn sie ließ sich zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Der Drang, sie zu küssen, war zu groß als dass ich ihm hätte widerstehen können. Deshalb versuchte ich gar nicht erst. Als unsere Lippen aufeinander trafen, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht, schlossen sich dann aber schnell wieder. Ja, sie war noch immer meine Sayuna. Nur was ich für sie fühlte, verwirrte mich. Ich hatte Satine wirklich geliebt. Ich wusste, wie sich Liebe anfühlte. Aber das war anders. Ganz anders. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte.


	10. Fest auf Tatooine

_Sayuna_

„Ahsoka!" Nachdem ich mehrere Stunden neben ihr gesessen hatte, wachte sie endlich auf. „Hi.", flüsterte sie. „Wie geht es dir?" Sie streckte testweise alle Gliedmaßen, bevor sie antwortete. „Erstaunlich gut!" Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, hielt ich sie zurück. „Vorsichtig, du hast ziemlich was abbekommen." Aber sie schlug meine Hand weg. „Ach was, mir geht's gut." Mit diesen Worten schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett. Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als sie zu meinem Erstaunen weder taumelte noch sich übergab. „Mund zu, sonst fliegt noch was rein!", sagte Ben, der in diesem Moment durch die Tür trat. „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder gut, Ahsoka." Sie nickte. „Sehr gut, ich möchte dir nämlich etwas zeigen. Schnapp dir einen Mantel, dafür müssen wir nach draußen." Ahsoka nickte erneut. „Hey!", mischte ich mich ein. „Und was ist mit mir?" „Ganz einfach. Du bleibst hier. Wir sind bald wieder zurück." Dann gab er mir einen Abschiedskuss und bevor ich blinzeln konnte, waren die beiden verschwunden. Mann, diese Jedi waren aber auch eine Klasse für sich. Scheinbar dachten sie schneller als Normalsterbliche. _Nein, das tun sie nicht. Aber sie sind konzentrierter und können diesen Zustand länger aufrecht erhalten als, um dich zu zitieren, Normalsterbliche._ Ich musste zugeben, dass Sapienzia ganz nützlich war. Erstens beantwortete sie meine Fragen und zweitens leistete sie mir Gesellschaft. _Immer zu Diensten._ Oh verdammt, das hatte sie gehört! _Und das hab ich auch gehört. Ich höre alles was du denkst. Deswegen teile ich auch deine Sinneseindrücke. Aber keine Angst, bei … Intimitäten werde ich mich zurückhalten. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen, nicht um dein Leben zu ruinieren._ Danke. _Keine Ursache._ Da ich irgendwie die Zeit überbrücken musste, bis Ben und Ahsoka zurück waren, las ich. Und hier zeigte sich ein deutlicher Nachteil von Sapienzias Anwesenheit. Ich wusste Wort für Wort, was in diesem Buch stand. Verdammt. Aber auf Anregung von Sapienzia legte ich das Buch weg und rezitierte es im Kopf. Das war fast genauso gut wie lesen. Aber nur fast.

Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und war so auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentriert, dass ich vor Schreck schreiend hoch fuhr, als Ben mir auf die Schulter tippte. „Gut, dass du jetzt geschlafen hast. Heute Nacht wirst du nicht viel dazu kommen. Heute Nacht wird gefeiert!" Ich legte die Hand auf mein noch immer rasendes Herz. „Was wird denn gefeiert?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Jabba der Hutt veranstaltet eine große Party, zu der der ganze Planet eingeladen ist." „Und da gehen wir hin?" „Und da gehen wir hin." „Aber was ist mit deinem Exil und der Tatsache, dass ich offiziell nicht hier bin?" Ben winkte ab. „Da werden so viele Leute sein, dass es niemandem auffällt. Los, mach dich fertig!" Achselzuckend stand ich auf und zog meinen Pullover aus. Den warf ich in den Wäschekorb, als ich zum Kleiderschrank ging. „Verdammt.", hörte ich von hinter mir und drehte mich um. Ben starrte auf meinen nackten Oberkörper. Darüber musste ich lauthals lachen. Das riss ihn aus seiner Trance und er grinste mich an. „Sayuna, du bist und bleibst ein heißes Luder. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir wieder nach Hause kommen." Ich sah ihn provozierend über die Schulter an. „Warum warten?" Er stöhnte. „Weil wir jetzt keine Zeit dafür haben. Los, zieh dich wieder an, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!" Ich lachte und wandte mich wieder dem Kleiderschrank zu. Der Effekt, den ich auf ihn hatte, war unglaublich. Während ich mich anzog, verschwand er. Als er wieder zurückkam, war ich fertig, sein Haar und sein Bart waren noch feucht von der Dusche. Mir fiel ein, dass ich die Zutaten fürs Abendessen schon rausgelegt hatte und ging in die Küche, um sie wieder einzuräumen. Dort begegnete ich Ahsoka, die auf einem Küchenstuhl saß und an einem Glas Wasser nippte. „Hey! Du siehst toll aus!" Und das stimmte. Statt ihrer üblichen roten Kleidung trug sie ein schimmerndes, grünes Kleid, das exakt den gleichen Farbton hatte wie die Perlenkette. „Danke! Du aber auch." Ich lächelte sie an. Eigentlich trug ich nichts besonderes, nur eine blaue Bluse mit Jeans. „Oh, da fällt mir ein..." Und sie verschwand. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Jedi, wirklich. Sie schafften es immer, erstaunlich schnell zu verschwinden. Das Glas, das sie stehen gelassen hatte, trug ich zur Spüle. Dann spürte ich, wie jemand hinter mich trat. Ben. Er legte eine Kette um meinen Hals, küsste mich direkt unter dem Ohr und sagte: „Die passt perfekt zu deinen Augen." In der Spiegelung im Fenster sah ich, dass der tropfenförmige Anhänger tatsächlich den selben Blauton aufwies wie meine Augen. Ich drehte mich um und packte die Aufschläge des Jacketts, das ihm außerordentlich gut stand. „Danke!", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. „Immer gerne." Er küsste mich. Ein Räuspern unterbrach uns. Ahsoka stand in der Tür. „Wenn die Turteltauben dann fertig sind..." Ich lachte und zog Ben an der Hand mit. Eine Party erwartete uns.

Als wir durch die Tür des Gebäudes traten, wurde ich augenblicklich taub. Die Lautstärke war ohrenbetäubend. Ahsoka lachte über mein geschocktes Gesicht. Zumindest glaubte ich das, denn ich konnte es nur sehen, hatte aber keine Chance, es zu hören. Auch Bens Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen, als er mich zur Tanzfläche zog. Ich versuchte, ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich nicht tanzen konnte, aber vergeblich. Zum Glück war das schnelle Lied klischeehafterweise ein paar Takte später vorbei und ein langsames begann. Das glückselige Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht, als er mich in seine Arme zog, hätte theoretisch den ganzen Raum erhellen müssen, der trotzdem hartnäckig halbdunkel blieb. Ich schloss die Augen und schmiegte mich so eng wie möglich an Ben. In seinen Armen überkamen mich eine so unglaubliche Ruhe und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ich vertraute ihm blind. In diesem Moment wurden mir die Augen geöffnet – vielleicht mit der Hilfe von Sapienzia – und ich erkannte, dass es nicht die rosarote Brille war, die mich so fühlen ließ, sondern dass er die Liebe meines Lebens war. Plötzlich war ich froh, dass ich versklavt worden war, sonst hätte ich ihn nie getroffen. Sogar den Tod meiner Mutter nahm ich jetzt hin, denn erst dadurch hatte ich Ben kennen gelernt. Ich schämte mich für diese Ansicht, aber ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Ich liebte ihn. Vollkommen glücklich drehte ich mich mit ihm auf der Stelle, die Augen geschlossen, als mich plötzlich jemand anstupste. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Ahsoka, die wild gestikulierte und zum Ausgang wies. Ben nickte und schob mich auf die Tür zu. Sobald wir durch den Türrahmen traten, verstummte der Lärm. Die Schalldämpfer waren wirklich gut. Draußen standen ein junger Mann und eine gleichaltrige Frau. Sie lächelten mich an. Die Frau trug ein Baby auf dem Arm. „Sayuna, ich möchte dir Beru und Owen Lars vorstellen." Ich schüttelte ihre Hände. „Wir sind eure Nachbarn.", sagte Owen. Ich lächelte unverbindlich. Die beiden waren sehr nett, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit mir zu tun hatten – bis sich Sapienzia einmischte. Aha. Anakin Skywalkers Stiefbruder mit seiner Frau. Und das Baby... „Luke.", flüsterte ich. Beru kam noch immer lächelnd auf mich zu und gab ihn mir. Staunend sah ich in das Gesicht eines schlafenden Babys. Er war unglaublich süß. Plötzlich wachte er auf und runzelte die Nase. Dann fing er an, zu schreien. Lachend gab ich ihn an Beru zurück. Als er wieder in den ihm vertrauten Armen lag, verstummte er augenblicklich wieder. Owen nahm beide in den Arm. Sie sahen aus wie eine glückliche Familie. Ich wusste zwar, dass Owen anfangs nicht einverstanden gewesen war, seinen Neffen jetzt aber wie einen eigenen Sohn liebte. Und ich ertappte mich bei dem Wunsch, eines Tages auch eine solche Familie zu haben. Mit Ben. Ich klang wie ein verliebter Teenager. Furchtbar. Und doch strich ich noch einmal mit dem Finger über Lukes kleine Hand. Er umklammerte meinen Finger überraschend fest. Mit einem letzten Lächeln löste Owen Lukes Griff und die kleine Familie ging zu einem Speeder. Ich nahm an, dass sie nach Hause fuhren. Dann spürte ich die Müdigkeit. Laut gähnend streckte ich mich. Ben griff nach meiner Hand. „Komm, wir gehen nach Hause." Ich nickte. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, bleibe ich noch hier.", sagte Ahsoka. Ben nickte. „Kein Problem. Du kennst den Türcode?" „Ja, ich komme auch allein nach Hause." „Also dann. Gute Nacht!" „Gute Nacht, Meister." Je öfter ich die beiden zusammen sah, desto klarer wurde mir die Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Ich verstand jetzt, wie albern mein Eifersuchtsanfall damals gewesen war. Allerdings hatte er auch seine Vorteile gehabt. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte ich leise in mich hinein. Als Ben mich hochhob und zum Eopie trug, folgte mein Denken weiterhin diesem Pfad. Zuhause angekommen machten wir genau da weiter, wo wir in meiner Vorstellung aufgehört hatten.


	11. In Gesundheit und Krankheit

_In Gesundheit und Krankheit_

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich Kopfschmerzen. Und was für welche. Ich dachte, mir würde gleich der Schädel aufplatzen. Sapienzia hatte sich schutzsuchend in eine Ecke meines Geistes verkrochen und mir war klar, dass sie erst dort herauskommen würde, wenn dieser Schmerz überstanden war. Ben neben mir war schon wach und hatte mich beim schlafen beobachtet. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne.", sagte er lächelnd. „Guten Morgen.", murmelte ich verschlafen und drehte mich zu ihm. Im nächsten Moment verzog ich vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Bewegen war keine gute Idee. Ben sah mich besorgt an. „Was ist denn los?" „Kopfschmerzen.", grummelte ich und schloss die Augen. „Schlimm?" „Und wie." Er seufzte. „Ich schaue mal, ob ich noch Schmerzmittel da habe." Ich spürte, wie das Bett wackelte, als er aufstand und hörte das Zischen der Tür, als er den Raum verließ. Bald darauf zischte sie wieder und ich hörte Ahsokas Stimme. „Kopfschmerzen? Hast du letzte Nacht zu viel getrunken?" „Nein.", knurrte ich. „Na ja, weißt du, das kann schon mal passieren, dass man die Kontrolle verliert und zu viel-" „Nein! Ich habe nicht zu viel getrunken, und das weiß ich so genau, weil ich überhaupt keinen Alkohol trinke. Genauso viel halte ich von sonstigen Drogen!" „Ist ja gut.", wiegelte Ahsoka ab. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur ärgern. Aber dazu bist du offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung." Sie lachte. Das Geräusch ließ meinen Kopf wie eine Glocke dröhnen. „Ich muss jetzt los, aufräumen. Hätte ich gestern nur die Finger von den Luftschlangen gelassen! So eine Sauerei habe ich selten gesehen, und ich habe immerhin in einem Krieg gekämpft, da ist es nicht sehr oft ordentlich. Jedenfalls bis später und gute Besserung!" Wieder ein Zischen der Tür. „Bis später, Meister!" „Bis später, Ahsoka. Viel Spaß!" Ben trat neben mich. „Sayuna? Du musst das hier trinken." Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und nickte – dumme Idee. Der Schmerz explodierte. Ben sah, dass ich alleine nicht hochkommen würde, stellte das Glas ab und half mir. Mit dem Erfolg, dass ich mich im nächsten Moment über den Bettrand erbrach. „Ach du liebe Güte", murmelte Ben. „Tut mir Leid!" „Das macht doch nichts, das wische ich gleich weg. Jetzt trink das erst." Er hielt mir das Glas an die Lippen und ich trank es komplett aus. Glücklicherweise nahm die Flüssigkeit das meiste des schlechten Geschmacks mit. Dann ließ ich mich stöhnend aufs Kissen zurück sinken. „Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte Ben. Ich wies mit dem Finger auf den unappetitlichen Fleck auf dem Boden und sagte: „Das ist meine Antwort." Ben lachte. „Ist eigentlich logisch. Bin gleich wieder da." Zum wiederholten Male zischte die Tür. Erst, als er ging und dann, als er mit einem Eimer Wasser und einem Lappen zurückkehrte. Ich lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Schaben des Lappens auf dem Boden. Ein angenehmes Geräusch. Leise und gleichmäßig und beruhigend. Einschläfernd. Ich schlief ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fror ich entsetzlich. Zitternd zog ich die Decke über mich. Dann bemerkte ich Ben, der mit besorgter Miene auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß, ein Datenpod vergessen in seiner Hand. „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Kalt!" Er nickte ernst und warf eine weitere Decke über mich. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand über meine Stirn. „Liebling, du glühst. Hör auf, zu frieren, okay? Da steigt nämlich die Temperatur. Versuch lieber, zu schwitzen!" „Ich werde es versuchen.", zwängte ich durch meine klappernden Zähne. „Gut. Schlaf jetzt. Schlaf ist die beste Medizin. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf dich auf." Ich sparte mir die Antwort, schloss die Augen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Das war das letzte klare Gespräch, an das ich mich erinnern konnte. Bald konnte ich wachen und schlafen nicht mehr unterscheiden, alles verschwamm in einem wirren Schleier, der sich durch die Tage oder Minuten oder Stunden oder Jahre zog. Ich wusste es nicht, mein Zeitgefühl war hoffnungslos verloren. Allerdings hätte es mir auch nicht weitergeholfen, das zu wissen. Ich glühte und war im nächsten Moment ein Eisblock, ohne dass es einen Übergang gab. Ich war auf einem anderen Planeten. Schüsse. In einem Krankenhaus. Schreie in einem Urwald, dessen Blätter über meinen Körper strichen. Um mich herum Feuer. Nein, Wasser. Direkt neben mir schoss ein Geysir aus dem Boden. Wasser. Nein, es war Lava, die jetzt kochend heiß über meinen Körper lief. Ich brannte. Ich fror Feuer Baum Haus schwarz Kinderlachen Schüsse Sterne Coruscant Podrennen Holo-Net Ben Sand Palmen Sonnenstrahlen Kiste Ball Planet. Ich verlor den Überblick über das Gedankenkaleidoskop. Aber irgendwie gelang es mir, mich so zurückzuziehen, dass ich es nur von außen betrachtete, anstatt mittendrin zu stecken. Ich konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Und ich wartete. Wartete darauf, dass das Chaos sich legte. Dagegen tun konnte ich nichts. Ich begriff jetzt, dass das Fieberträume waren.

 _Obi-Wan_

Sie glühte und schlug um sich. Schon seit Stunden war sie nicht mehr wach gewesen, das letzte Mal hatte sie mich nicht erkannt. Die Medikamente wirkten nicht. Ahsoka trat neben mich. „Noch keine Verbesserung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ohne meinen Blick von Sayuna zu lösen. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ihre Temperatur wird langsam lebensgefährlich." „Warum?" „Menschliche Eiweiße zerfallen, wenn die Temperatur zu hoch wird. Sie steht kurz davor." „Na, dann müssen wir etwas unternehmen!" „Und was schlägst du vor?" „Eine Stase-Behandlung. Wir versetzen sie in einen Winterschlaf, dann haben wir mehr Zeit, ihren Körper zu heilen." Sie reichte mir einen Datenpod, auf dem die einzelnen Schritte aufgelistet waren. Als ich die Liste überflog, schöpfte ich neue Hoffnung. Das konnte funktionieren. Aber erst mussten wir Sayuna informieren. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst, laut mit ihr zu sprechen, das wäre sinnlos gewesen. Stattdessen streckte ich meine geistigen Fühler nach ihr aus. Ihr Bewusstsein war getrennt. Seltsam. Der größere Teil von ihr war nur ein Wirbel aus Gedanken und Gefühlen. Ich ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf den kleineren Teil, der ruhig und entspannt etwas weiter weg schwebte. _Sayuna? - Ja?_ Ich war so erleichtert, als ich ihre Antwort hörte. _Ich will dir keine Illusionen machen. Du stehst an der Schwelle zum Tod. Aber Ahsoka hat eine mögliche Behandlung gefunden. - Okay. Und die wäre? - Eine Stase. Wir versetzen dich in einen tiefen Winterschlaf und sammeln dann mithilfe der Macht die Krankheitserreger aus deinem Körper. Dazu müssen wir aber deine gesamten Körperfunktionen anhalten. Währenddessen wirst du denken, dass du erstickst, musst aber dem Drang, zu atmen, widerstehen, verstehst du? Du wirst natürlich nicht wirklich ersticken. Das würde ich nie zulassen! Sobald du in Stase bist, bekommst du dann gar nichts mehr mit.- Okay. Wann fangt ihr an? - Du hilfst uns? Du wirst nicht versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen? - Ich helfe euch. Ich will noch nicht sterben - Okay. Wir sehen uns bald wieder! - Ja, bis bald_ Ich erschrak darüber, wie schwach ihre Stimme war, als der Kontakt abbrach. Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und nickte Ahsoka zu. Dann schlossen wir gleichzeitig unsere Augen wieder, um äußere Einflüsse so weit wie möglich abzuhalten. Schon der kleinste Fehler konnte Sayuna töten. Ahsoka löste sich im gleichen Moment fast von ihrem Körper wie ich. Unsere Geister verschmolzen miteinander. Es gab kein ich mehr, nur noch wir. Wir waren eins. Wir sahen durch die Macht auf Sayuna herunter. In unserem Inneren verwirbelten Liebe, Sorge, Freundschaft und Mitgefühl. Dann ergriff uns die Angst, die Angst um ihr Leben. Wir erkannten, dass wir sie liebten, tief und innig. Die Zeit des Zögerns war vorbei, wir mussten handeln. Ohne uns weiter mit Sorgen aufzuhalten, tauchten wir in ihren Körper ein und widerstanden dem Instinkt, vor der unglaublichen Hitze zurückzuschrecken. Niemals hätten wir gedacht, dass ein menschlicher Körper so heiß sein konnte. Zielstrebig streckten wir unsere Fühler zuerst in ihr Gehirn aus, dann in ihr Herz und dann in ihre Lunge. Wir blockierten die elektrischen und chemischen Impulse im Gehirn so gut es ging, während wir gleichzeitig den Herzschlag verlangsamten und ihre Atmung unterbrachen. Es tat uns in der Seele weh, dass wir sie praktisch töten mussten. Aber sie half uns. Nicht ein einziges Mal versuchte sie, gegen unsere Kontrolle über ihren Körper anzukämpfen. Schließlich blieb ihr Herz stehen. Das Gehirn gab keinen Mucks von sich, die Lunge war reglos. Sie war theoretisch tot. Wir minderten unsere Angst mit dem Gedanken daran, dass wir sie wieder aufwecken würden und verbannten alle Zweifel. Wir mussten uns nun konzentrieren, damit unserer Suche nichts entging. Wir begannen an ihrem Kopf, rauschten durch ihre Adern und durchkämmten jede einzelne Zelle. Die winzigen Viren hatten sich bereits auf erschreckende Weise verbreitet. Wir sogen sie alle aus ihrem stillen Körper, sodass sich wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Brust bald eine schwarze, wabernde Kugel bildete. Als wir bei ihren Hüften angelangten, war die Kugel bereits so groß wie ein Golfball. Während wir ihre Beine reinigten, schwoll sie auf die doppelte Größe an. Durch ihre Fußsohlen verließen wir ihren Körper. Nun sahen wir sie nur von außen, mit der bedrohlich wirbelnden Kugel über ihrer Brust. Glücklicherweise hatten wir bereits alles hergerichtet. Wir öffneten unsere stofflichen Augen und standen von unseren Stühlen auf. Vorsichtig bewegten wir uns durch die Gänge unseres Zuhauses, bevor wir zur Tür der Brennkammer kamen. Dort ließen wir die Kugel in die Kammer schweben und schlossen die hermetisch verriegelte Tür. Dann drückte eine unserer Hände auf den Brennknopf. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später ließen wir die Kugel los und spürten, wie jedes einzelne Atom darin verbrannte. Wir verspürten einen kurzen Anflug von Erleichterung, der gleich wieder von der Sorge um Sayuna getrübt wurde. Wecken war schwerer als einschlafen lassen. Und wir waren müde.


	12. Herzschlag

_Herzschlag_

So müde. Aber wir durften nicht schlafen. Noch nicht. Erst mussten wir Sayuna wecken. Langsam, um nicht zu stolpern, bewegten wir uns wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Sie lag bleich auf dem Laken. Aber durch ihre Stase war endlich ihre Temperatur gesunken. Endlich hatte sie wieder ein normales Maß, aber wir durften auch nicht zulassen, dass sie noch weiter sank. Wieder verschafften wir uns Zugang zu ihrem Körper. Die Stille war so falsch. Wir begannen damit, ihr Zwerchfell zu bewegen und ihr Herz anzutreiben. Ihre Lunge saugte die Luft ein, die sie lange genug entbehren musste, während ihr Herz wieder begann, die trägen Blutströme durch ihre Adern zu pumpen. Wir halfen nach, die Zirkulation wieder anzutreiben.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Es schlug. Aber noch immer nicht selbstständig.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Das Blut in ihren Fingerspitzen bewegte sich.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Die Bewegung setzte sich durch ihren Körper fort.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Nun erreichte sie auch ihre Zehen.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Der erste frische Sauerstoff gelangte in ihr Gehirn.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ihr Herz schlug von allein.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ein weiterer eigenständiger Schlag.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir wagten es noch nicht, die Überwachung aufzugeben.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Jetzt schlug es kräftiger

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie atmete.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ein weiterer tiefer, gleichmäßiger Atemzug.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie lebte. Ihr Körper lebte.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Aber ihr Gehirn war noch tot.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Kein Funken.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir zogen uns weitgehend in ihr Gehirn zurück.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ein winziger Teil von uns beobachtete weiterhin ihre Organe.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Unsere stofflichen Augen sahen, dass die Farbe in ihre Wangen zurückkehrte.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie wirkte, als würde sie schlafen.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ihr Herz schlug, sie atmete, ihr Blut zirkulierte.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie lebte.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Und doch war sie tot.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Keine Impulse wanderten durch ihr Gehirn.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Nichts.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Leere.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir fanden den Fachbegriff.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie war hirntot.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Das durfte sie nicht!

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir weigerten uns, das zu akzeptieren.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir durften sie nicht verlieren.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Nein!

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir streckten unsere Fühler noch weiter in die Macht aus.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

So weit, dass wir die Grenze zur Welt der Toten spürten.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Aber wir fanden sie nicht.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie war außerhalb unserer Reichweite.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Tot!

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Nein!

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Ihr Körper lebte, sie musste einfach zurückkehren!

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir verloren die Hoffnung und zogen uns zurück.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Sie war für immer von uns gegangen.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Wir verließen ihren Körper.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Tot.

 _Bumm-Bumm_

Für immer fort.

 _ **Bumm-Bumm**_


	13. Rückkehr

_Rückkehr_

Trauer machte sich in uns breit. Wir kappten die letzte Verbindung zur Macht und erinnerten uns dadurch, dass wir Individuen waren. Wir lösten uns voneinander. Im ersten Moment war es, als ob jemand ein großes Stück von uns gestohlen hatte, dann...

Ich.

Ich wusste wieder, wer ich war. Ahsoka neben mir blinzelte verwirrt. „Wir haben es nicht geschafft!", sagte ich leise. Die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme war nur zu deutlich hörbar. Jetzt, wo ich endlich erkannt hatte, dass ich sie liebte und ohne sie nicht leben wollte, da hatte ich sie verloren. Für immer.

Als wären wir noch verbunden, brachen wir gleichzeitig in Tränen aus. Sie war nicht mehr da. Ich versuchte, mir eine Welt ohne Sayuna vorzustellen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Langsam beugte ich mich vor und flüsterte in ihr lebloses Ohr: „Komm zu mir zurück! Lass mich nicht allein! Ich liebe dich." Natürlich reagierte ihr leerer Körper nicht. Trotzdem strich ich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. „Bitte.", wisperte ich.

 _Sayuna_

Ich schwebte orientierungslos im Nichts. Während des Fiebers hatte ich noch meinen Körper als Anhaltspunkt gehabt, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich wartete nur. Wartete auf ein Signal, das ich nicht kannte. Aber es war schwer, dem Sog von dem zu widerstehen, was ich Andere Seite getauft hatte. Viele Stimmen riefen mich von dort zu ihnen. Auch meine Mutter. Und ich wusste, wenn ich dem Ruf folgte, würde ich nicht zurückkehren. Aber ich hatte Ben versprochen, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen würden. Deshalb weigerte ich mich hartnäckig, der Anderen Seite auch nur das geringste bisschen näher zu kommen. Die Sogkraft war so stark... Und ich so schwach... Ich spürte, wie ich wegglitt. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein, ich durfte nicht... Ben! Ich konnte ihn hören! „Komm zu mir zurück! Lass mich nicht allein! Ich liebe dich. Bitte!" Das war der Anhaltspunkt, den ich gebraucht hatte. Ich folgte der Stimme wie einer Fackel, die vor mir durchs Nichts getragen wurde und ließ die Andere Seite weit hinter mir.

 _Obi-Wan_

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Ich drehte mich zu Ahsoka um, um zu sehen, warum sie dieses Geräusch gemacht hatte, aber sie war gegangen. Woher kam dann dieser kräftige Atemzug? Und das mit schwacher Stimme geflüsterte „Ben..." Langsam, aus Angst vor dem, was ich sehen würde, drehte ich mich um. Blaue Augen sahen zu mir hoch. Wache blaue Augen. Fokussierte blaue Augen. Lebendige blaue Augen. „Sayuna!" Sie war wach! Sie lebte! Ich schickte Ahsoka schnell ein mentales Bild von Sayuna, wie sie blass, mit aufgesprungenen Lippen und fettigen, verschwitzten Haaren im Bett lag und eine zitternde Hand nach mir ausstreckte. In meinen Augen war sie nie schöner gewesen. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie. Dann zog ich sie aus dem Bett auf meinen Schoß. Sie kuschelte sich an meine Schulter. Der rationale Teil meines Gehirns akzeptierte ihr plötzliches Wiederauferstehen. Der emotionale Teil hatte es noch immer nicht verstanden. Aber sie war da und klammerte sich an mich. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr übers Haar. Ahsoka betrat das Schlafzimmer. Sie bewegte sich wie eine Schlafwandlerin, als sie uns sah, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Hand ausgestreckt. Kurz vor Sayunas Haut zögerte sie, als hätte sie Angst, eine Illusion durch ihre Berührung zu beenden. Sayuna griff nach ihrer Hand. „Danke." Ihre Stimme summte vor Dankbarkeit und ihr fehlten anscheinend die Worte, denn sie wiederholte dieses eine „Danke." immer und immer wieder. Ich hielt sie einfach nur fest, damit sie mir nicht wieder entglitt.


	14. Bekenntnisse

Bekenntnisse

 _Sayuna_

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie das alles passiert war. Anfangs fiel es mir schwer, mich in meinem Körper zurechtzufinden. Er war wie ein Wollpullover, der beim Waschen eingelaufen war. Er engte mich ein. _Das wird wieder._ Sapienzia hatte mich also nicht verlassen. _Niemals._ Danke, Sapienzia. Schließlich war dann doch alles an Ort und Stelle und ich öffnete meine Augen. Zu meiner großen Freude war das erste, was ich sah, Ben. Leider trübte die Tatsache, dass er weinte, meine Freude sofort. Ich atmete ein, mich überkam eine Erleichterung und ich begriff, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte. Ben wandte sich ab. Nein! Warum tat er das? „Ben.", sagte ich. Oder zumindest wollte ich das, eigentlich flüsterte ich nur, weil ich nichts stärkeres hervorbrachte. Quälend langsam drehte er sich wieder zu mir um und starrte mich entgeistert an. „Sayuna!", sagte er und griff nach der Hand, die ich nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und küsste sie. Er zitterte fast genauso stark wie ich. Dann – endlich – zog er mich auf seinen Schoß und ich schmiegte mich in seine Arme. Ich war wieder zuhause. Denn mein Zuhause würde immer dort sein wo Ben gerade war. Ganz leicht strich er über mein Haar. Die Tür zischte und ich ärgerte mich, dass wir gestört wurden. Aber dann sah ich Ahsoka, die verweint und ungläubig auf mich zukam, eine Hand ausgestreckt als ob sie meine Wange berühren wollte, aber sie schien sich nicht zu trauen. Mein Ärger verflog. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand und wollte sie trösten, wollte beide trösten, aber das einzige Wort, das aus meinem Mund kam, war „Danke." Ich konnte nichts anderes sagen. Es musste beinahe komisch ausgesehen haben, ich auf Bens Schoß, Hand in Hand mit Ahsoka. Aber schließlich lies Ahsoka meine Hand los, legte sich aufs Bett und schlief einfach ein. Auch Ben begann bald, zu schnarchen. Ich lächelte. Es musste sie beide eine Menge gekostet haben, mich zu retten. Dann merkte ich, dass der Schlaf auch mich übermannte.

Plötzlich wurde ich unsanft zurück in die Realität gerissen. „Sayuna! Sayuna! Wach auf, verdammt!" Es war Ben. Ich blinzelte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und maulte: „Was ist denn?" Er seufzte erleichtert. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte nur für einen Moment Panik, dass du wieder weg wärst." „Was meinst du mit weg?" Er bewegte die Lippen, aber brachte keinen Laut heraus. Schließlich sprach Ahsoka: „Du warst tot, Sayuna. Wir hatten es nicht geschafft. Jetzt bist du wieder da und wir haben keine Ahnung, wieso. Und nach allem, was wir bis jetzt wissen, könntest du wieder verschwinden." _Das wird nicht geschehen. Habt keine Angst._ „Danke, Sapienzia. Es ist gut, das zu wissen." „Stopp, stopp!", rief ich dazwischen. „Was genau geht hier eigentlich ab?" Ben strich über meine Wange. „Ich hatte dich verloren. Du warst weg. Einfach weg." Ich spürte es mehr als dass ich es sah, wie Ahsoka aufstand und leise den Raum verließ. Ben fuhr fort: „Und erst, als es zu spät war, ist mir etwas klar geworden, was ich eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit hätte merken müssen. Ich liebe dich, Sayuna, aus ganzem Herzen und mit all meiner Kraft. Ich liebe dich. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was der Unterschied zu den Gefühlen ist, die ich Satine gegenüber hatte. Meine Liebe zu dir ist viel stärker, viel tiefer. Das Sprichwort, dass man das Wasser erst schätzt, wenn der Brunnen leer ist, stimmt genau. Ich hatte dich verloren und habe dadurch gemerkt, dass das niemals geschehen darf. Ich liebe dich."

Während seines gesamten Monologes hatte ich ihn mit offenem Mund angestarrt. Jetzt sprudelten die Worte aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich sie hätte aufhalten können. „Ich dich auch. Bedingungslos." Der Begriff Lächeln war ein klares Understatement für Bens Gesichtsausdruck. Selbst 'glückseliges Strahlen' reichte nicht. Seine Freude erhellte den Raum. Dann neigte er langsam, ganz nach dem Motto 'Der Weg ist das Ziel' den Kopf zu mir und unsere Lippen verschmolzen. Jetzt spürte ich, was er mit Worten nicht hatte ausdrücken können. Es stimmt, ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Ich spürte den Nachhall seiner Verzweiflung, seine Angst, seine Sorge, aber auch seine Liebe, seine Zuneigung und … sein Verlangen. Sofort wurde ich scharf auf ihn. Ihm schien es genau so zu gehen, denn er wanderte mit kleinen Küssen meinen Hals hinab und schob das Oberteil meines Schlafanzuges beiseite. Mit einem Seufzen legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken. Ben brummte zufrieden. Da fiel mir etwas auf. „Warte mal, ich bin ganz verschwitzt. Ich muss erst noch duschen!" Er knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich könnte dir dabei helfen. Du brauchst doch bestimmt jemanden, der dir den Rücken wäscht." Das Gelächter brach aus mir heraus. „Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst..." „Und wie ich darauf bestehe!" Ben erstickte mein Lachen mit einem Kuss, den ich bereitwillig erwiderte. Prompt vergaß ich, was ich eigentlich vorhatte. Erst, als Ben den Kuss löste, um mir mein Oberteil auszuziehen, meine Hose lag schon auf dem Boden, fiel es mir wieder ein. „Ben. Dusche!", kommandierte ich. Zumindest war es so gedacht, klang aber eigentlich nur außer Atem und war außerdem nicht sonderlich glaubhaft, weil ich klarerweise eigentlich anderes im Sinn hatte. Ben sprang auf, salutierte und sagte: „Zu Befehl, Madame." Dann hob er mich nackt wie ich war in seine Arme und trug mich durch die Gänge ins Bad. Wir hatten es wohl nur unserem Glück und Bens Jedisinnen zu verdanken, dass wir weder in eine Wand krachten noch Ahsoka über den Weg liefen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, verriegelte ich sie, und schon drückte Ben mich dagegen. Er fuhr mit den Händen über meine Haut während ich erfolgreich meine Mission beendete, ihn auszuziehen. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren, aber er quälte mich, indem er mich nur küsste und mit meinen Haaren spielte. Es war wirklich frustrierend. Schließlich kämpfte ich mich aus seiner Umarmung frei und stieg unter die Dusche. Mit geschlossen Augen ließ ich das Wasser über mich laufen und die Reste von Schweiß und Krankheit abwaschen. Ich stellte mir vor, dass es Bens Hände waren, die statt des Wassers über meinen Körper strichen. Eine wunderbare Vorstellung... Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir auffiel, dass ich angefangen hatte, mich selbst zu berühren. Eine Hand spielte mit meiner Brustwarze, die andere fuhr zu meiner Mitte und … Oh! Mir entfuhr ein Stöhnen. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder. Ben saß auf dem Rand der Badewanne, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt, den Blick fest auf das geheftet, was zwischen meinen Schenkeln geschah. Sein Speer war schon bereit, aber er saß nur da und sah mir zu. Provozierend machte ich weiter und beobachtete ihn, während meine Erregung quasi exponentiell anstieg. Seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Lust, sein Atem schneller und tiefer. Meine Beine zitterten bereits, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. So schnell, dass ich es nicht kommen sah, stieg er zu mir unter die Dusche und... küsste mich. Ein Kuss ist ja ganz nett, aber definitiv nicht das, was ich in diesem Moment wollte. „Obi-Wan Kenobi! Du wirst mich jetzt sofort vögeln!" Er unterbrach den Kuss und grinste mich an. „Meinst du?" „Ja!" „Na gut." Und endlich spürte ich ihn in mir. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte laut. Oh ja, das brauchte ich jetzt. Er fing langsam an, sehr langsam, steigerte aber kontinuierlich das Tempo, bis ich in seinen Armen schrie. Und endlich, endlich endlich endlich kam ich. Während meines Höhepunktes wand ich mich so stark, dass Ben mich kaum halten konnte. Ich war so gefangen, dass ich Bens Orgasmus überhaupt nicht mitbekam, ich erholte mich nur gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie das Wasser die letzten Reste seines Samens von unserer Haut spülte. Vollkommen erschöpft sanken wir zu Boden. Eine Weile lang sagten wir kein Wort, sondern lauschten nur, wie sich unsere Atemfrequenz wieder normalisierte. „Na, das war ja was.", sagte Ben schließlich. Ich konnte nur nicken und endlich das Wasser abdrehen. Wir waren schon völlig durchweicht. Ich versank in seinen Augen. Du liebe Güte, ich musste diesen Mann wirklich lieben. Schließlich schien er irgendwo eine Kraftreserve gefunden zu haben, denn er hob mich hoch und trug mich mit einem Stapel Handtücher ins Schlafzimmer. Endlich konnte auch ich mich wieder bewegen, trocknete mich ab und legte mich aufs Bett. Ben arbeitete noch kurz an einem Datenpod, keine Ahnung, was das werden sollte, aber dann warf er sich auch aufs Bett und zog mich an seine Seite. Haut an Haut lagen wir da und ließen unsere Gedanken schweifen. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich. „Ich dich auch, Sayuna. Ich dich auch." Und dann schliefen wir ein.


	15. Zwei Entscheidungen

_Zwei Entscheidungen_

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, schien eine der Sonnen durch das winzige Fenster in der Decke. Ihre kräftigen Strahlen wärmten meinen Rücken. Mein Kopf lag auf Bens Brust. Er war zwar nicht gerade das bequemste Kissen, aber diesen Platz hätte ich um nichts in der Galaxis aufgeben wollen. Ich fühlte mich absolut wohl und seufzte zufrieden, als Bens Hand begann, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. „Guten Morgen, meine Liebe.", murmelte er leise. Ich streckte mich kurz und gähnte. „Guten Morgen." Dann kuschelte ich mich noch näher an ihn, obwohl das kaum möglich war. Er küsste mich träge. Es war unglaublich angenehm, wie unsere Lippen langsam und vollkommen zwang- und ziellos miteinander tanzten. Mein Gehirn versank in weichen Wattewolken und ich kannte nichts mehr als meine Liebe zu ihm. Ich war glücklich.

Dann löste er sich von mir und zu meinem großen Bedauern verschwanden die Wolken. „Sayuna. Ich habe zwei Entscheidungen gefällt, die auch dich betreffen.", begann er. In mir stieg ein ungutes Gefühl hoch. Ich suchte nach Sapienzia, um herauszufinden, was sie davon hielt, aber sie schirmte sich vollkommen von mir ab. Na gut, dann musste ich da eben alleine durch. „Und die wären?" Meine Stimme zitterte unsicher. Er lächelte, küsste meine Nase und sagte: „Keine Angst, es ist nichts schlimmes. Zumindest die eine davon." Ich entspannte mich etwas. „Dann sag zuerst die nicht schlimme. Vielleicht dämpft sie dann den Schock über die schlimme." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es schlimm wird. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass die eine Nachricht definitiv nicht schlimm ist." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ja, Professor. Jetzt spucks schon aus!" Er lachte. „Wenn du darauf bestehst... du bist frei." „Warte, was?" „Du bist keine Sklavin mehr. Ich lasse dich frei. Du kannst gehen, wohin du willst und tun, was du willst. Aber ich hoffe inständig, dass du bei mir bleibst." Ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, vollkommen geschockt. Und verwirrt. Und verzweifelt. Womit hatte ich ihn verdient? In diesem endlosen Moment war ich davon Überzeugt, dass ich im nächsten Moment auf Coruscant von meiner Mutter geweckt werden würde und dass alles hier nur ein Traum war. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Tränen traten in meine Augen. Ben sah mich erschrocken an. „Was ist los? Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen!" Ich wollte ihn beruhigen, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus. „Sayuna! Rede mit mir! Wir finden eine Lösung!". Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, um zu sagen, dass das nicht nötig war. Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Tränen jetzt meine Wangen hinunterliefen, interpretierte er meine Geste vollkommen falsch. „Bitte. Verlass mich nicht!" Da musste ich lachen. Wie kam er darauf, dass ich das wollte? Jetzt wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck panisch. „Sayuna! Bitte sag mir, was los ist!" Ich schaffte es, ein „Einen Moment!" hervorzuwürgen. Also sah er mir zweifelnd zu, wie ich mich langsam wieder beruhigte. „Danke." Endlich konnte ich wieder sprechen. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie... du schenkst mir so viel und... und... und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir irgendetwas zurückgeben kann!" „Du schenkst mir auch sehr viel, weißt du?" „Aber nicht annähernd genug." Ich war _frei_. „Ich möchte dir noch mehr geben." Er lächelte liebevoll und auch ein wenig verschmitzt, als er sagte: „Darauf komme ich gleich noch zurück. Das hat nämlich mit meiner zweiten Entscheidung zu tun. Es kommt wahrscheinlich etwas … plötzlich. Ziemlich plötzlich sogar. Vielleicht warte ich noch. Am besten bereite ich Ahsoka schon darauf vor, damit sie mich dann nicht umbringt." „Jetzt sag schon!" „Nein!", sagte er und lachte über meine beleidigte Miene. Ich löcherte ihn noch eine Weile, bekam aber kein Sterbenswörtchen aus ihm heraus. Dann stand ich einfach auf, zog mir ein Kleid über den Kopf und ging in die Küche. Inzwischen übertraf der Hunger meine Neugier. In der Küche stand Ahsoka am Kühlschrank. Als sie mich sah, ließ sie den Joghurt fallen und schloss mich in eine stürmische Umarmung. „Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!", murmelte sie an meiner Schulter. „Mach das nie wieder!" „Was, in die Küche kommen?" „Nein, sterben!" „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass Menschen eine begrenzte Lebensdauer haben, oder?" „Ja ja ja. Aber stirb auf keinen Fall vor Meister Kenobi. Er musste schon zu viele Verluste erleiden. Und das hat er nicht verdient." „Aha. Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt damit anfangen soll!" „Alle, die er je wirklich geliebt hat, sind entweder gestorben oder haben sich von ihm abgewendet. Und glaub mir, falls du etwas in der Art vor hast, nimm dich in Acht. Ich weiß, wie man Leichen verschwinden lässt." Ich musste lachen. „Wunderbar. Jetzt sind wir von deiner Erleichterung über Bens Schicksal zu einer Morddrohung gekommen. Aber warst du nicht erleichtert darüber, dass ich noch lebe?" „Bin ich auch. Und genau deswegen bitte ich dich inständig. Tu Meister Kenobi das nicht an!" „Keine Angst, das habe ich nicht vor. Aber seit wann interessiert dich das? Ich dachte, du wärst gegen unsere Beziehung." „Das bin ich noch immer. Aber ich weiß jetzt, was er für dich fühlt. Und ich will nicht, dass er dich verliert." „Das will ich auch nicht." „Gut." Sie lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." „Und ich erst. Was möchtest du zum Frühstück, Pfannkuchen oder Waffeln?"

Beim Frühstück leistete uns auch Ben Gesellschaft. Ich aß so viele Waffeln wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ein tödlicher Virus war schrecklich kräftezehrend. Die Heilung scheinbar auch, wenn man die Mengen in Betracht zog, die Ben und Ahsoka verschlangen. Irgendwann, nach Stunden, wie es mir schien, saßen wir endlich pappsatt in unseren Stühlen, zu voll um uns zu bewegen. Als Ben kurz wegnickte, lachten Ahsoka und ich träge. Wir hatten wirklich viel zu viel gegessen. Von unserem Gelächter geweckt schreckte Ben wieder hoch und streckte sich. „Nach dem Essen sollst du ruh'n oder tausend Schritte tun.", gab Ahsoka zum Besten. „Tja, Ben hat sich schon entschieden.", bemerkte ich trocken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich ziehe ich die Schritte vor. Ahsoka, leistest du mir Gesellschaft?" „Nein, nein, ich lasse euch Turteltäubchen Zeit für euch." „Ich möchte aber mit dir reden. Sayuna kann sich so lange um den Abwasch kümmern." Seine Miene duldete keinen Widerspruch. In diesem Moment, in dem ich eigentlich frei war, fühlte ich mich mehr wie eine Sklavin als je zuvor. Aber Ben hatte Ahsoka am Arm gepackt und war mit ihr verschwunden, bevor ich protestieren konnte. Bockig verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und machte keine Anstalten, den Abwasch zu erledigen.

 _Obi-Wan_

Sie hatte es besser aufgenommen als ich gedacht hatte. „Meister, seid Ihr Euch dabei wirklich sicher?" „So sicher wie ich nur sein kann. Es ist das, was ich wirklich will." „Na gut." „Also habe ich deine Einverständnis?" „Nein, die habt Ihr nicht. Und Ihr werdet sie auch nie bekommen. Aber lasst Euch davon nicht stören. Ich habe nicht vor, einen der Beteiligten umzubringen." „Danke, Ahsoka." „Keine Ursache, Meister. Außerdem wollte ich noch sagen, dass es mich freut, dass Ihr Sayuna freigelassen habt. Sie hat es verdient." Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte an den neuen Stern in meinem Leben, der heller schien als alle zuvor. Hoffentlich würde sie zustimmen.

 _Sayuna_

Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass mein Verhalten albern war. Deshalb schluckte ich meinen Stolz herunter und machte mich an die Arbeit. Trotz des vielen Geschirrs ging es erstaunlich schnell. Als ich fertig war, waren Ben und Ahsoka noch immer nicht zurück. Was sie wohl gerade machten? _Ich will dir die Überraschung nicht verderben._ Ja, du weißt natürlich, was sie machen. Sie lachte leise. _Natürlich. Ich wäre eine schlechte Wissende, wenn es nicht so wäre._ Und ich habe keine Möglichkeit, dich zu überreden? _Nicht im geringsten._ Dann werde ich es wohl auch nicht versuchen. _Kluge Entscheidung. Viel Spaß!_ Und dann zog sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück. Aber ich blieb nicht lang allein, denn Ben stürzte in die Küche, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Automatisch lächelte ich zurück. „Also, Ahsoka kommt damit klar. Zeit für dich, meine zweite Entscheidung zu erfahren." Ich drehte mich ganz zu ihm um, das Handtuch noch immer in der Hand. „Ich höre." „Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber setzen." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum?" „Weil es dich vielleicht etwas überraschen wird." Mit einem schicksalsergebenem Seufzer setzte ich mich auf den nächstbesten Küchenstuhl. „Zufrieden?" „Durchaus." „Dann sag endlich! Was hast du entschieden?" „Na ja, eigentlich ist es nicht meine Entscheidung. Sondern unsere." „Dann sollte Ahsoka auch dabei sein." „Mit uns meinte ich nur uns beide." Oh. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass mir das etwas sagen müsste, aber die Erkenntnis blieb aus. Bis er direkt vor mir auf die Knie ging und meine Hände ergriff. Aha. Das hatte er also vor. Warte, was? Passierte das gerade wirklich? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? „Sayuna Raider, ich liebe dich mit all meiner Kraft und verspreche dir, dass sich das nie ändern wird. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"


	16. What Hurts The Most (by Rascal Flatts)

_What Hurts The Most_

Meine Antwort bestand vorerst nur aus sprachlosem Starren. Oh mein Gott. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gefragt? Wollte er mich wirklich gleich heiraten? Ich meinte … Was meinte ich eigentlich? Er sah erwartungsvoll zu mir auf. Okay, er meinte es wohl ernst. Er wollte es wirklich. Aber wollte ich das? Ehe … ich ließ das Wort in meinem Kopf klingen. Es klang komisch. Seltsam. Unnatürlich. Da wurde mir eins klar. Ich wollte ihn nicht heiraten. Noch nicht. Nicht sofort. Ich musste erst nachdenken. „Sayuna, was sagst du dazu?" Ich schreckte auf. „Ich … ich … ich weiß nicht, was … findest du das nicht ein bisschen früh? Ich meine, wir kennen uns erst ein paar Monate und …" „Nein. Ich werde dich nicht ziehen lassen. Diesen Fehler habe ich schon einmal begangen. Aber ich werde es nicht wieder tun." „Aber … Nein, Ben. Es tut mir leid. Ich muss nachdenken. Ich werde jetzt Beru besuchen gehen." Mit einem Ruck stand ich vom Küchenstuhl auf, warf das Handtuch auf die Anrichte und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um ein paar Klamotten einzupacken. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich weg bleiben würde.

 _Obi-Wan_

Ich kniete wie erstarrt auf dem harten Küchenboden. Sie hatte nein gesagt. _Sie hatte NEIN gesagt!_ Moment, was machte sie da gerade? Ich stürzte ihr hinterher, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sie ihren Rucksack schloss. „Sayuna, was machst du da?" „Ich gehe Beru besuchen. Kann sein, dass ich eine Weile weg bin." „Aber …" Sie drängte sich an mir vorbei und marschierte die Treppe ins Oberhaus hinauf. Wieder lief ich ihr hinterher. An der Tür holte ich sie ein. „Bitte, verlass mich nicht!" Ich griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie machte sich los und ich spürte, wie etwas in meiner Hand zurückblieb. „Ich muss. Es tut mir leid." Und damit verschwand sie in den Staubwolken, die der Wind aufwirbelte.

Ich hörte Keuchen neben mir. Ahsoka. „Ich fasse es nicht. Sie hat es tatsächlich getan." Pause. „Soll ich sie zurückholen, Meister?" Eine Träne rann aus meinem Augenwinkel und ich wischte sie schnell weg. „Nein. Sie muss tun, was sie für richtig hält." Meine Finger schlossen sich fester um den Gegenstand. Ich wusste, was es war. Trotzdem sah ich ihn mir an. Es war die Halskette mit dem blauen Anhänger, die ich ihr geschenkt hatte.

 _Sayuna_

Halb blind stürmte ich durch den aufgewirbelten Sand. Ich musste weg von hier, einfach nur weg. In meinem Kopf herrschte Verwirrung. Meine Gedanken wirbelten genau so herum wie die Sandkörner, die in meine Wangen stachen. Der Weg zu Beru war länger, als ich gedacht hatte. Sapienzia leitete mich. Sie versuchte, mich zu trösten – gut gemeint und willkommen, aber leider erfolglos. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis endlich das Halbkugeldach der Lars-Farm vor mir auftauchte. Am Ende meiner Kräfte klopfte ich an die Tür. Und wartete. Aber niemand öffnete. Ich klopfte nochmal. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Nichts. Sie hörten mich nicht. Und der Sturm begann gerade erst. Ich sank vor der Tür zusammen, zerrte ein Top aus meinem Rucksack und versuchte, mein Gesicht so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen, ich war viel zu überstürzt aufgebrochen. Es wäre klüger gewesen, auf das Ende des Sturmes zu warten. Aber ich hätte auch nicht bleiben können. Was hätte Ahsoka getan? Sie hatte mir Vorwürfe gemacht und versucht, mich umzustimmen. Und Ben? Er hätte es akzeptiert. Es entsprach seiner Einstellung, jedem den freien Willen zu lassen. Das war seine Art. Er hätte auch versucht, seinen Kummer zu verbergen. Aber ich hätte es trotzdem gefühlt. All diese Gefühle, das Leid und die Verwirrung, hätten zwischen uns gestanden. Ich konnte jetzt nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Ich konnte nicht. Er fehlte mir. Fürchterlich. Es war, als ob mir plötzlich ein lebenswichtiges Körperteil fehlen würde. Ich hatte mein Herz hoffnungslos an ihn verloren. Der Sand blieb an den Tränen kleben, die meine Wangen herunter rannen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch hämmerte ich gegen die Tür. Und hatte tatsächlich Glück. Sie öffnete sich. Owen stand im Türrahmen. Als er mich erkannte, packte er eilig meinen Arm und zog mich ins Innere des Hauses. Ich konnte nur ein paar Schritte laufen, bevor ich schluchzend zusammenbrach.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Durch den Tränenschleier blinzelnd erkannte ich Beru. Sie strich mir beruhigend über den Arm und fragte: „Was ist denn los?" „Ben-Ben-Ben ha-hat mir einen Hei-Hei-Heiratsantrag gemacht!" „Ja, aber das ist doch wunderbar. Wieso weinst du dann? Oder willst du ihn etwa nicht heiraten?" „Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Beru wusste wohl nicht, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie nahm mich einfach nur in den Arm. Da hörte ich eine Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer. „Leute, der Kleine hört nicht auf, zu schreien! Was soll ich machen?" Ich kannte diese Stimme. Ich hatte ihr oft genug gelauscht. Früher hatte ihr Klang mich immer mit Bewunderung erfüllt. Jetzt reagierte ich mit Abscheu und zischte: „Eliondo!" Beru hatte mich nicht gehört, sie war aufgesprungen und lief zu dem weinenden Luke, aber Owen fragte: „Du kennst ihn?" „Besser als es mir lieb ist." „Die Galaxie ist erstaunlich klein!" Owen half mir vom Boden hoch, reichte mir ein dringend notwendiges Taschentuch und führte mich am Arm in das andere Zimmer, ein Wohnzimmer. Beru stand vor der Babywiege in der Ecke des Zimmers und fütterte Luke. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den blauhäutigen Twi'lek neben ihr und mein Herz blieb stehen. Er drehte sich um, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Als er mich sah, erstarrte er ebenfalls. Als wir uns in die Augen sahen, seine gelb, meine blau, zog ein Strom an Erinnerungen an mir vorbei. Es waren Erinnerungen, die mit so viel Glück und Schmerz verbunden waren, dass ich sie so tief wie möglich vergraben hatte. Aber jetzt brachen sie wieder hervor, so präsent, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass ich im Senat alle Getränke auf meinem Tablett über dem neuen Senatsgehilfen von Ryloth ausgekippt hatte. Jetzt verzogen sich seine blauen Lippen – ich wusste genau, wie weich sie waren – zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Hey, Tänzerin." Ich liebte diesen Spitznamen. Und hasste ihn. Trotzdem hatte ich ihn vermisst. „Eliondo. Was machst du hier?" Meine Stimme klang wie splitterndes Eis. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Arbeiten. Owen braucht etwas Hilfe." „Vom Senatsgehilfen zum Feuchtfarmer? Das nenne ich mal einen Karrieresprung." Ich hatte gehofft, ihn damit zu beleidigen, aber er lachte nur. „Reizend wie eh und je, ich sehe schon." Zur Antwort funkelte ich ihn nur wütend an. Aber meine Ablehnung ließ ihn völlig unbekümmert. Er stand nur da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, das mir nur zu vertraute Grinsen im Gesicht als wäre es aufgeklebt. Widerwillig bewunderte ich ihn, wie ich es schon immer getan hatte. Seine Haut schimmerte wie das Wasser der Ozeane von Naboo, seine Augen glänzten wie Gold und überstrahlten sogar seine geraden, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. Aber unsere Trennung war nicht meine Schuld gewesen. Er war nach Ryloth zurückgekehrt während ich auf Coruscant geblieben war. „Was machst du hier?", unterbrach er meine Gedanken und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Ich? Ich bin versklavt worden." „WAS?" Er versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Luke hatte beim Klang seiner Stimme angefangen, zu weinen. „Ja, aber..." Der Gedanke an Ben schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt wieder frei war. Und das Wissen, dass der Hass in Eliondos Augen sich gegen Ben richtete, war mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Ich brach wieder in Tränen aus. Eliondo kam rasch auf mich zu und nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. Meine Versuche, ihn wegzudrücken, ignorierte er. „Wer tut denn so etwas? Wer versklavt einfach ein freies Wesen?" Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte der Türsummer, den ich vorher in meinem Tränenwahn wohl übersehen hatte. Owen öffnete die Tür und trat mit dem neuen Gast durch den Türrahmen. Es war Ben. Verdammt. Er hatte gerade über einen Witz von Owen gelacht, doch sein Lächeln erstarrte, als er mich in Eliondos Armen sah. Durch meinen Schreck brachte ich endlich genug Kraft auf, um mich zu befreien. Eliondo hielt meine Hand fest, doch ich wand sie aus seinem Griff. Bens Kiefer wurde hart. „Geht es dem Jungen gut? Braucht ihr etwas?", wandte er sich kurz angebunden an Beru. „Alles in Ordnung. Wir brauchen nichts." „Gut." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ben!", rief ich. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Es... es tut mir-" „Nein, Sayuna. Ich verstehe schon. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es ist nur nicht so einfach für mich, dich in den Armen eines Anderen zu sehen. Deshalb gehe ich jetzt." Er verschwand durch die Wohnzimmertür. „Nein, Ben, warte..." Ich wollte hinter ihm her stürmen, hatte meine Rechnung aber ohne Eliondo gemacht. Beru musste ihm verraten haben, dass Ben mich gekauft hatte, denn er hielt mich zurück und sagte: „Lass ihn doch. Ohne deinen Sklavenhalter bist du ohnehin besser dran." „Lass mich los. Und wage es bloß nicht, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen!" Meine Stimme war noch eisiger als Hoth. Eliondo ließ mich tatsächlich los. Und ich lief Ben hinterher. „BEN!" „Lass mich in Ruhe, Sayuna. Du weißt genau, was ich für dich empfinde. Und keine drei Stunden, nachdem du meinen Heiratsantrag ablehnst, hast du schon den nächsten Mann gefunden." „Nein, Ben, das stimmt nicht, Eliondo ist nur-" „LASS ES!", brüllte er. Ich schreckte zurück. Und lief direkt in Eliondo, der schon wieder hinter mir stand und jetzt auf Ben losging. „Du hast sie versklavt? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das kannst du meiner Tänzerin doch nicht antun!" „Eliondo...", warf ich drohend ein. Ben schnaubte. „ _Deine_ Tänzerin? Mit dieser Bezeichnung versklavst du sie mehr, als ich es je getan habe." „Du hast sie verdammt noch mal gekauft!" „UND DANN HAT ER MICH FREI GELASSEN!" Aber das war für Eliondo ein gefundenes Fressen. „Damit sie so tut, als würde sie dich lieben?" Ben musterte mich kalt. „Scheinbar war das der Preis." Dann war er verschwunden. „Nein, Ben, warte auf mich!" Ich wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber wieder war es Eliondo, der mich festhielt. „Spinnst du, du kannst doch bei dem Sturm nicht raus!" Ich ignorierte ihn. „Ben..." Aber er war schon verschwunden.


	17. Sandsturm

_Sandsturm_

Er war weg. Ich saß vollkommen lethargisch auf dem Bett, zu dem Beru mich geführt hatte, nachdem Ben gegangen war. Ich vermisste ihn. Schon einige Male war einer der Hausbewohner zu mir gekommen und hatte versucht, mich aus meinem Koma zu reißen. Aber sie alle waren erfolglos gewesen. Sapienzia versuchte, mich so weit wie möglich zu trösten, aber auch das war umsonst. Er war weg. Über eine Heirat war ich mir nicht sicher, aber was ich definitiv wusste, war, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Eliondo war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Und ich auch. Es war meine Schuld.

„Sayuna?" Eliondo. Schon wieder. Warum ließen sie mich nicht in Ruhe? „Ich wollte mit dir reden. Damals … ging alles so schnell." Ich warf ihm nur einen ungnädigen Blick zu, gab aber keine Antwort. Er ignorierte meinen Widerwillen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ich saß an die Wand gelehnt mit angezogenen Beinen. Die Hand, die er auf mein Knie legte, schüttelte ich ab. Eliondo seufzte und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verlassen wollte. Ich musste, es hat mir eine außerordentliche Beförderung eingebracht, aber ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Auch jetzt, wenn das Imperium mich durch eine Marionette ausgetauscht hat, kann ich dir ein gutes Leben bieten. Wir könnten von diesem Planeten verschwinden, uns irgendwo eine Zukunft aufbauen. Naboo ist wunderschön..." Ich reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiter Löcher in die Wand gegenüber. „Komm schon, Sayuna. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht vergessen konntest. Ich weiß, dass du mich vermisst hast. Ich kann dir besseres bieten als dieser Sklavenhalter!" „Wage es nicht, ihn so zu nennen!", fauchte ich. „Aber er ist einer!" „Nein, ist er nicht! Er hat mich gekauft, ja, aber er hat niemals irgendwas von mir verlangt. Innerhalb seines Hauses durfte ich frei sein. Und jetzt hat er, nur ein paar Monate nachdem er einen horrenden Preis für mich gezahlt hat, mich frei gelassen. Er ist der beste und großzügigste Mensch, den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Es steht dir nicht zu, dich mit ihm zu vergleichen oder sogar zu denken, du seist besser als er!" „Tänzerin..." „Ach, lass mich doch mit deinem Tänzerin in Frieden! Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." „Sayuna..." „NEIN! LASS MICH!" Er sah tatsächlich ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus. Beru trat in den Türrahmen. „Eliondo. Du solltest das Zimmer jetzt besser verlassen." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Außerdem braucht Owen Hilfe in der Werkstatt." Eliondo stand auf und ging. Endlich. Beru nahm seinen Platz ein. Ihre Hand schüttelte ich nicht ab. „Du liebst ihn wirklich." Es war eine Feststellung, deswegen sparte ich mir die Antwort. „Was ist dann so falsch daran, ihn zu heiraten?" Ich blickte auf und begegnete Berus Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", flüsterte ich. „Willst du ihn heiraten?" „Ich … ja. Ja, das will ich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang ich auf und sprintete aus dem Raum. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, dachte ich erst, sie würde plötzlich in einer Wand enden, so dicht flogen die Sandkörner. Trotzdem warf ich mich in den Sturm ohne ein weiteres Mal darüber nachzudenken. Ich hatte schon zu lang gezögert. Sapienzia zeigte sich gnädig und hielt den Sand von meinem Kopf fern, aber er schrubbte trotzdem wie Schmirgelpapier über meine restliche Haut. Ich ignorierte es. Von Sapienzia geleitet stürmte ich durch den wirbelnden Sand. Es dauerte wesentlich weniger lang als ich gedacht hätte. Trotzdem kam es mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis ich vor der Tür stand. Rasch tippte ich den Türcode ein, aber es kam nur eine Fehlermeldung. Verdammt, sie hatten ihn geändert. Ich drückte auf den Türsummer. Die Tür öffnete sich. Vor mir standen zwei Jedi, die Lichtschwerter gezückt. Als sie mich sahen, ließen sie die Arme sinken. Aber davon abgesehen war ihre Reaktion vollkommen unterschiedlich. „Komm rein, in dem Sturm kannst du nicht draußen stehen bleiben.", sagte Ben leise, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ahsoka sah mir mit verschränkten Armen zu, wie ich das Haus betrat und die Tür schloss. Dann fuhr sie mich an: „Was fällt dir ein? Du kannst nicht einfach so hier auftauchen. Sein Herz ist schon gebrochen, du warst sehr gründlich. Warum bleibst du nicht bei deinem neuen Geliebten?" Ich hielt in einer Friedensgeste meine Hände hoch. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Nur um das klar zu stellen, Eliondo ist mein Exfreund, der sich ungebeten wieder an mich herangemacht hat. Und mir ist jetzt klar geworden, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe." Sie sah mich abschätzig an. „Allerdings." Aber sie ließ es zu, dass ich mich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbeidrängte und Ben suchte. Ich fand ihn schließlich im Schlafzimmer. Er saß auf dem Bett, starrte vor sich hin, so wie ich es getan hatte, und spielte mit der Halskette. Ich kniete mich vor ihm hin und legte meine Hand auf seine. Er reagierte nicht. Zumindest hatte er mich nicht abgeschüttelt. „Ben?" „Was willst du?", flüsterte er. „Ich will dir alles erklären." Er schnaubte. „Das musst du nicht. Mir ist auch so klar geworden, was da läuft. Wer ist dieser Bastard eigentlich?" „Mein Exfreund." Ich betonte das Ex. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er auf der Lars-Farm ist. Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass er mich umarmt. Er ist einfach in mein Leben geplatzt, hat alles umgeworfen und ein heilloses Durcheinander verursacht. Ja, früher habe ich ihn geliebt, sogar sehr, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, weil es vorbei ist. Ich habe dich getroffen und ich liebe dich viel mehr. Er war der Stern in meinem Leben. Du bist die Sonne. Und neben der Sonne kann man keine Sterne sehen." Er sah auf. Eine Träne rann in seinen Bart. „Aber warum? Warum bist du dann gegangen?" „Geistige Verwirrung. Wenn du klug bist, bringst du mich in eine Nervenheilanstalt, weil ich sie definitiv nicht mehr alle habe. Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, zu gehen. Halt, nein, der zweitgrößte. Der größte war es, nein zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich ist es zu spät, aber..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten. Auch, wenn du nicht mehr willst. Wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich um dich kämpfen, bis du mir wieder vertrauen kannst. Ich liebe dich. Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Und ich will dich niemals verlieren." Er sah mich misstrauisch an. Ich küsste ihn. Zuerst tat er überhaupt nichts. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss zögernd. Angetrieben von diesem Triumph krallte ich meine Hände in sein Haar und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Er schlang seine Arme langsam um meine Taille. Meine Knie taten auf dem harten, unebenen Steinboden weh, aber ich hätte ihn jetzt für nichts auf der Welt losgelassen. Und dann vertiefte er den Kuss. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste er sich von mir. Wir beide keuchten atemlos. Wortlos nahm er die Kette und legte sie um meinen Hals. Ich lächelte ihn strahlend an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ahsoka räusperte sich. Ich fuhr herum. Sie stand im Türrahmen und zog das Togruta-Äquivalent einer Augenbraue hoch. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?", fragte Ben. „Lange genug.", lautete ihre Antwort. „Ihr habt ihr verziehen." „Ja." „Na gut." An mich gerichtet sagte sie: „Lass dir sowas nie wieder einfallen, hörst du?" Ich nickte brav. „Na gut." Sie lächelte leicht. „Also, wer ist jetzt dieser heiße Twi'lek?" Ben zischte. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, bevor ich antwortete. „Er ist mein Exfreund. Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, wurde er gerade zum neuen Senatsgehilfen von Ryloth. An seinem ersten Tag habe ich alle Getränke über ihm ausgekippt. Natürlich versehentlich. Er fand meine Tollpatschigkeit lustig, deshalb gab er mir den Spitznamen Tänzerin und lud mich noch am gleichen Abend in die Oper ein. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Er hat mich in die glamouröse Welt von Coruscant geführt, die ich davor nur von außen beobachten konnte. Mit ihm habe ich die bis dahin schönsten Momente meines Lebens erlebt. Er hat mich auch entjungfert. Aber unsere Beziehung war recht einseitig. Ich habe ihn bewundert und er hat es genossen. Für ihn stand immer die Karriere im Mittelpunkt. Er wollte sich nie mit mir allein treffen, immer nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Meist waren wir nur auf irgendwelchen Galas und Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen. Sterbenslangweilig. Ich habe immer nur dagestanden, das Sektglas umklammert und krampfhaft versucht, nicht einzuschlafen. Eliondo war in seinem Element, rannte von der einen Seite des Saals zur anderen und stellte mir ständig jemanden vor, dessen Namen ich drei Sekunden später wieder vergessen hatte. Ich war immer stolz, wenn er mich als seine Freundin vorstellte. Ich meine, wie kommt eine Kellnerin normalerweise an einen Senatsgehilfen ran? Überhaupt nicht. Im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass diese Beziehung für uns beide mehr oder weniger nur ein Status war. Auch wenn ich ihn tatsächlich geliebt habe. Aber das ist jetzt Geschichte. Die Nacht ist vorbei, die Sterne sind weg, die Sonne lacht." Ich strich durch Bens Bart. Diesmal schaffte ich es, ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Ich war wieder an seiner Seite. Ich war wieder komplett. Der Sandsturm der Gefühle flaute endlich ab.


	18. Zwei Schritte nach vorn und einen zurück

_Zwei Schritte nach vorn und einen zurück_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben mir leer. Ben war verschwunden. Ich nahm an, dass das noch mit unserem Missverständnis zu tun hatte, und mit meiner Dummheit. Also streckte ich mich und stand auf, um ihn zu suchen. Ich musste das in Ordnung bringen, koste es was es wolle. Er war in der Küche, saß am Tisch und starrte in seine Kaffeetasse. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er blieb reglos. „Ben?" Keine Antwort. „Ben, rede mit mir! Lass mich dir helfen!" Er sagte immer noch nichts, legte aber seine Hand auf meine. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. „Was ist los? Ist es wegen Eliondo? Wenn ja, werde ich ihn eigenhändig erschießen!" „Nein.", krächzte er. Seine Stimme und seine roten Augen verrieten, dass er geweint hatte. „Bin dann ich schuld?" „Nein." Ich schloss vor Erleichterung die Augen. „Nicht nur du hast eine Vergangenheit. Ich habe früher auch schon geliebt. Und sie ist wegen mir gestorben. Weil ein totgeglaubter Feind sich an mir rächen wollte." „Oh. Möchtest du es mir erzählen?" Er seufzte, fuhr dann aber fort. „Sie war Herzogin Satine von Mandalore. Ich hatte sie auf einer meiner Missionen als Padawan kennengelernt. Und ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Sie erwiderte meine Gefühle. Aber wir waren nie zusammen, wir kannten unsere Pflicht. Darth Maul tötete sie, um sich dafür zu rächen, dass ich ihn vor Jahren in zwei Teile geschnitten habe. Und heute ist ihr Todestag." „Oh nein, das tut mir so leid! Wie war sie?" „Sie war … unglaublich. Sie sah dir recht ähnlich, blond mit blauen Augen. Und sie war eine starke, unabhängige Frau, die immer an ihren Idealen festgehalten hat. Sie hat sich standhaft geweigert, Gewalt anzuwenden, auch wenn jedes andere Wesen es getan hätte." „Das klingt als ob ich sie gerne kennengelernt hätte." Ben lächelte schwach. „Entweder wärt ihr die besten Freundinnen geworden oder ihr hättet euch bis aufs Blut gehasst." Ich lächelte auch und strich durch seinen Bart. „Lass mich dir helfen. Was kann ich tun? Was brauchst du?" Er verschränkte unsere Blicke miteinander. „Ich brauche jemanden, auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Bedingungslos." Ich nickte. „Ich bin hier." „Sayuna. Versprich es mir. Heirate mich." Wieder nickte ich. „Ja. Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten." „Und du wirst nicht mehr weg gehen?" „Ich werde nicht mehr weggehen." „Du wirst hier bleiben?" „Ich werde hier bleiben. Versprochen." „Gut." Er küsste mich zärtlich. Und in seinen Armen wurde mir klar, dass ich meinen Platz im Universum gefunden hatte. Ich gehörte hierher, auf Tatooine, zu Ben. _Schön, dass du das auch mal merkst._ Danke, Sapienzia. Reizend. Ich spürte ihr Gelächter. „Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr nicht gleich übereinander herfallt. Ich habe einen solchen Hunger, dass es mir schwer fallen würde, auf mein Frühstück zu warten." Ich verdrehte die Augen, löste mich aber von Ben und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. „Nein, werden wir nicht." „Sehr gut." Ahsoka verschwand halb im Kühlschrank. „Und, was habt ihr Turteltäubchen heute vor?" Ben räusperte sich. „Wir … na ja, wir … müssen eine Hochzeit planen." „Mpfgwn.", sagte Ahsoka. Dann schluckte sie einen offensichtlich großen Bissen herunter und sagte: „Ach so. Dann viel Spaß." Ich grinste. „Ahsoka? Wirst du meine Brautjungfer?" Die Angesprochene kreischte entzückt. Und ich wusste, dass sie mir jetzt verziehen hatte. „Jajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!" Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Ich plane mit!" „Na gut. Frauen!", murmelte Ben in seinen Bart. „Also, wo?" Wir sahen uns an und sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Naboo!" Ahsoka begann sofort, zu schwärmen. „Wir könnten eine der Villen am See mieten... Dort ist es einfach wunderschön!" Ich wehrte lachend ab. „Ich glaube dir, dass es dort schön ist, aber ich glaube, das würde das Budget sprengen. Versuchen wir es lieber mit einer kleinen Trauung in Theed." „Schade." Ahsoka schmollte. Ich klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon, du wirst sehen. So eine ganze Villa ist doch viel zu pompös für uns drei." „Aber Padmé hatte eine!" „Ja, aber Senatorin wird wesentlich besser bezahlt als ehemaliger Jedi oder ehemalige Sklavin." Sie seufzte. „Na gut..." „Ja, Theed gefällt mir. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich mit voller Absicht so abgeschieden lebe. Ich werde nämlich gesucht. Und Ahsoka auch!" „Oh. Das erschwert die Sache." Ich zupfte nachdenklich an meinem Ohrläppchen. Dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Na gut, alles, was eine Reise auf einen anderen Planeten einschließt, wird nichts." „Stimmt nicht ganz. Wir können nach Alderaan! Bail Organa ist in alles eingeweiht, er hat uns geholfen und er ist auch der Adoptivvater von Leia!" „Alderaan?", fragte ich. „Ja, er ist Naboo recht ähnlich. Außerdem gibt es dort endlose Grünflächen." „Okay, Alderaan. Ich hab nämlich den ewigen Sand satt!" Ahsoka lachte. „Ja, ich auch. Und wie!" Der Rest war schnell geklärt. In drei Tagen würden wir uns in Mos Eisley einen Piloten suchen, der uns nach Alderaan brachte, dort würden wir alles nötige kaufen. Die Qualität tatooinischer Produkte ließ deutlich zu wünschen übrig. Ben machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Kommunikator, dessen Signal nicht zurückverfolgt werden konnte, um Bail eine Nachricht zu schicken. Währenddessen planten Ahsoka und ich mit Feuereifer die Garderobe und dann Ahsokas Tarnung. Eine Togruta würde auf Alderaan definitiv auffallen. Schließlich beschlossen wir, ihre orangene Haut blau anzumalen, die blauen Markierungen auf ihren Montrals sollten grün werden. Damit die Farbe nicht verwischte, schickten wir Ben nach Anchorhead, um hautfreundlichen Lack zu kaufen. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihre Spezies zu verstecken, die Lekku und vor allem die Montrals schrien quasi Togruta. Eine Hochzeit zu planen war komplizierter und aufwändiger, als ich dachte. Vor allem die Verbreitung der Nachricht. Ahsoka hatte beschlossen, zu Hause zu bleiben, als Ben und ich uns auf den Weg zur Lars-Farm machten, um Owen und Beru zu erklären, warum und wohin wir verschwinden würden.

Beru öffnete die Tür. Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie sah, dass ich meine Hand mit Bens verschränkt hatte. „Sayuna! Obi-Wan! Schön, euch zu sehen. Kommt doch rein." Sie trat zur Seite und ich zog Ben durch den Türrahmen. Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und ich durfte Luke füttern. Er war so niedlich. Sein kleines Gesicht nahm mich so gefangen, dass ich nicht merkte, was um mich herum geschah. Lukes kleine Hand klammerte sich um eine meiner Haarsträhnen. Lachend löste ich sie aus seinem Griff. Plötzlich krallte sich eine Hand in meine Schulter. Erschrocken sah ich auf. Eliondo. Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? „Was?", zischte ich. Er kniete vor mir. „Du darfst das nicht tun!" „Glaubst du, ich lasse mir die Haare ausreißen?", fragte ich. Dabei wusste ich genau, was er meinte. „Du darfst ihn nicht heiraten!" „Und wie ich das darf! Jetzt hör endlich auf, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen!" „Sayuna, du stehst kurz davor, den größten Fehler deines Lebens zu machen! Er hat dich verlassen. Aber ich bin immer noch für dich da! Himmel, Tänzerin, ich liebe dich. Siehst du das nicht?" Er klang verzweifelt. Ursprünglich hatte ich vorgehabt, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, aber das konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich legte meine freie Hand auf seinen Arm, der noch immer auf meiner Schulter lag und drückte ihn sanft weg. „Ja, Eliondo. Ich sehe es." Meine Stimme war weich. „Ich sehe es. Aber ich will dich nicht anlügen. Das mit uns würde niemals funktionieren. Es tut mir leid für dich, aber ich werde Ben heiraten, weil er die Liebe meines Lebens ist und ich mit ihm alt werden will." „Ich habe keine Chance, dich zurückzugewinnen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Eliondo. Es tut mir leid." Er seufzte. „Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Danke!" Beru zwitscherte: „Oh, das ist so aufregend! Ich war auf keiner Hochzeit außer meiner eigenen!" Ben lachte und sagte: „Kommt doch mit! Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen! Das gilt für alle." Sein Blick streifte Eliondo. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich bleibe lieber hier. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, zuzusehen, wie meine Tänzerin einen Anderen heiratet. Außerdem muss jemand auf die Farm aufpassen." „Aus letzterem Grund würde ich auch hier bleiben.", sagte Owen, „Was ist mit dir, Liebling?" Beru überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich auch hier bleibe. Ich bezweifle, dass die Reise gut für Luke wäre." Ich umarmte sie. „Schade, aber du hast natürlich recht. Bail Organa hat uns zwar seinen Schutz zugesichert, aber wer weiß, was auf Alderaan so los ist." Ben nickte bekräftigend. „Mir wäre auch wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass Luke sicher zu Hause ist, anstatt irgendwo in der Galaxis herumzugondeln." Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. Eliondo verschwand bald unter einem Vorwand. Schließlich machten Ben und ich uns auf den Heimweg. Das Schaukeln des Eopies machte mich schläfrig und ich döste ein, die Wange an Bens breiten, warmen Rücken gepresst. Und in der Grenzregion zwischen Schlafen und Wachen bekam ich noch mit, wie Ben mich durch die Gänge trug. Dummerweise schien er auch schon halb zu schlafen, den er stolperte und ließ mich los. Als der Boden auf mich zu kam, wurde ich blitzartig wach, gerade rechtzeitig, um mich abzustützen. Dumme Idee, denn es geschah so schnell, dass ich Sapienzia nicht um Hilfe bitten konnte. Meine Hand berührte den Boden im falschen Winkel und das laute Knackgeräusch hallte von den Wänden wider. Mein Handgelenk war gebrochen. Verdammt. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich mit Gips in mein Kleid passen?


	19. Für immer

_Für immer_

Ich stand vor der Tür. Meine Hände zitterten. Gleich war es so weit. Ben wartete unter dem Hochzeitsbogen auf mich, das wusste ich. Aber ich konnte ihn noch nicht sehen. „Sayuna. Beruhige dich!", flüsterte Ahsoka. „Ja ja!", flüsterte ich zurück, „Das versuche ich ja!" Dann ertönte der Signalgong. Ahsoka stieß die Tür auf. Bail und seine Frau Breha mit der kleinen Leia auf dem Arm lächelten mich an. Sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen. Und Brehas Idee war es auch, Blumen auf den Gips an meiner linken Hand zu malen und dadurch den Hochzeitsstrauß zu ersetzen. Während ich den kurzen Weg zum Bogen hinter mich brachte, war ich heilfroh, dass ich Ahsoka die hohen Schuhe ausgeredet hatte. Mit ihnen wäre ich garantiert gestolpert und hätte mir das andere Handgelenk auch noch gebrochen. Aber so kam ich unbeschadet am Bogen an. Ben schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Jetzt raubte mir nicht mehr meine Nervosität den Atem, sondern er. Die Nervosität verschwand vollkommen, als ich seine Hand berührte. Ich wusste, zusammen würden wir alles überstehen. Sogar eine Hochzeit. _Du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Ist eine Hochzeit wirklich das schlimmste?_ Nein, natürlich nicht! _Menschen sind wirklich überaus seltsame Wesen..._ Wir geben unser bestes. _Na bitte, deinen Sarkasmus hast du nicht verloren. So, jetzt musst du dich aber konzentrieren. Du heiratest schließlich._ Das könnte ich, wenn du aufhören würdest, alles zu kommentieren! _Ja ja. Bin ja schon still._ „Danke." Ben sah mich verwirrt an. „Wieso danke?" „Oh. Ähm. Nichts, nichts. Machen wir weiter." Ich sah den heiligen Mann abwartend an. Er starrte genauso abwartend zurück. Ahsoka stupste mich unsanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Was?", flüsterte ich. „Du bist dran!", zischte sie zurück. „Du musst ja sagen!" Oh. Verdammt. „Ja." Der Mann sah zwar noch immer leicht verwirrt aus, aber er nickte und sagte: „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen." Und das tat Ben. Und wie er es tat. Es fiel mir erstaunlich schwer, ihn nicht auf der Stelle zu verführen. Als unsere Lippen sich wieder von einander lösten, flüsterte Ben: „Jetzt gehörst du mir. Für immer." Ich nickte. Dann streckte ich mich und gab ihm einen kurzen, sanften Kuss. Das verschwindend geringe Publikum brach in Applaus aus. Ich kicherte, Ben zog mich an seine Seite und wir nahmen die Glückwünsche entgegen. Es waren ja nicht viele, deswegen ging es schnell. Zum Hochzeitsessen hatte Breha uns in den Palast eingeladen. Ben und ich wurden Seite an Seite an den Kopf des Tisches komplimentiert. Ich flüsterte Ahsoka, die auf meiner anderen Seite saß, zu: „Was ist besser, der alderaanische Palast oder eine Villa im Seenland?" Sie lachte. „Der Palast, definitiv der Palast!" Das brachte mich auch zum Lachen.

Am Abend standen Ben und ich in der Suite, die Bail uns zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Wir standen einfach nur da, mitten im Raum, und sahen uns gegenseitig an, die Hände zwischen uns miteinander verschränkt. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass dieser wunderbare Mensch jetzt zu mir gehörte, und ich zu ihm. Ich war die glücklichste Frau dieser Galaxie. Sayuna Kenobi. Mein neuer Name gefiel mir. Seine Hände wanderten meine Arme hoch zu meinen Schultern und er zog mich an sich. Zufrieden erwiderte ich seine Umarmung. Ich vergrub meine Nase an seinem Hals und atmete seinen Geruch tief ein, so tief ich konnte. Wir beide wussten, was jetzt kam. Wir beide hatten uns schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut. Die Hochzeitsnacht. Aber wir hatten Zeit, und diese Zeit nahmen wir uns auch. Es gab keine Eile. Keine Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Nur uns beide und die Ewigkeit. Ich küsste ihn. Sanft, langsam, zärtlich. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Rücken, seine Finger zeichneten Muster auf den Stoff meines Kleides und die Haut, die der Rückenausschnitt freigab. Ich vergrub meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Langsam vertiefte er den Kuss, ganz sachte. Ich zog ihn noch weiter zu mir herunter und lehnte mich dabei so weit zurück, dass ich beinahe umkippte. Aber er hielt mich sicher fest. Vorsichtig zog er den Reißverschluss in meinem Rücken herunter. Als er dann offen war, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch eher meinen Schultern und meinem Hals. Seine Lippen wanderten sanft über mein Kinn und allmählich in die Richtung meiner Schlüsselbeine. Ich seufzte leise. Dann machte ich mich daran, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das Jackett lag schon über der Stuhllehne, seit wir den Raum betreten hatten. Seine heutige Kleiderwahl hatte mich positiv überrascht. Anstatt des üblichen schwarzen Anzugs hatte er sich für einen sandfarbenen mit weißem Hemd entschieden. Jetzt konnte ich ihn mir endgültig in nichts dunklerem als seiner Jedi-Robe vorstellen. Er saugte leicht an meinem Schlüsselbein und unterbrach somit meinen Gedankengang. Denken wurde ohnehin überbewertet. Völlig überbewertet. Gehirne waren nur dazu da, Glückshormone auszuschütten. Damit konnte ich leben. Endlich war das Hemd offen. Ich strich mit meinen Fingerkuppen über seinen flachen Bauch und seine Brust nach oben und streifte das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Wir kämpften kurz mit den engen Manschetten, mein eingegipstes Handgelenk machte das nicht einfacher, und lachten. Dann stand er mit bloßem Oberkörper vor mir, lächelte, strich mir mit beiden Händen das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich erneut. Ich presste ihn an mich. Er war so warm. Meine Finger spürten jede einzelne Narbe auf seiner Haut. Ich liebte sie alle, denn sie erzählten seine Geschichte. Und seine Geschichte war es, die ihn zu dem Mann gemacht hatte, ohne den ich nicht mehr leben konnte. Ich löste den Kuss und sah ihn an. Er war so schön, mit verwuscheltem Haar – meine Schuld – und außer Atem – auch meine Schuld. Sein Blick lag auf meinem Mund. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern. Ich konnte sein leises Lachen sehen und spüren. Dann fuhr er mit den Lippen von meinem Ohr zu meinem Halsansatz. Ich streckte meinen Hals, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Endlich streifte er die Träger des Kleides von meiner Schulter. Der Stoff glitt an meinem Körper hinunter, Ben folgte ihm mit den Augen und schluckte. Ich lachte leise. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Er grinste. „Oh ja. Ja, das tut es." „Gut, du wirst nämlich den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen." Ich stieg aus dem Kleid. Er zog mich wieder in seine Arme. „Und ich würde es auch gar nicht anders wollen, meine wunderschöne Frau." Lächelnd presste ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hob er mich hoch und trug mich die wenigen kurzen Schritte zum Bett. Ich seufzte, als ich in den Kissen versank. Dann gaben die Polster neben mir nach und ich drehte mich zu ihm. Er liebkoste mein Gesicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen, ganz zart, als wäre ich aus Glas. Wie um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen machte ich mich an seine Hose. Schließlich landete die auch auf dem Boden. Er stützte einen Ellenbogen links und einen rechts von mir auf während ich einen etwas leidenschaftlicheren Kuss begann. Als er mit einer Hand unter mich fuhr, wusste ich genau, was er wollte und bog meinen Rücken durch, damit er den BH öffnen und mir abstreifen konnte. Dann schlang ich meine Beine um ihn. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir, als er mit den Lippen meinen Hals entlang über mein Dekolletee zu meinen Brüsten wanderte. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten. Als er meinen Bauchnabel küsste, vergrub ich meine Finger in seinen Schultern. Irgendwie schaffte er es, dass ich überhaupt nicht mitbekam, wie er uns des restlichen störenden Stoffes entledigte. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Zunge meinen Körper entlang, Bauch, Brüste, Hals und Kinn. Und bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte – okay, ich hätte sowieso nichts dagegen getan – drang er in mich ein. Ich bäumte mich mit einem Stöhnen auf. Er verharrte einen kurzen Moment in mir, dann zog er sich zurück und stieß erneut in mich. Mein Körper folgte seinem. Wir bewegten uns im vollkommenen Einklang. Und im Moment der größten Lust spürte ich sie. Die wahre Vereinigung durch die Macht. Ein Hochgefühl rauschte durch mein Denken, das nicht allein von meinem Orgasmus stammte. Ich sah in Bens Gesicht, aber wie ein transparenter Schirm lag darüber ein Bild meines eigenen Gesichts, vor Lust verzerrt. Und ich spürte nicht nur meinen eigenen Höhepunkt, sondern auch einen zweiten. Wir verstanden im gleichen Moment. Wir sahen und hörten und fühlten all das, was der andere in diesem Moment sah und hörte und fühlte. Dann war der Moment vorbei und wir starrten uns gegenseitig an, erstaunt und vom Liebesspiel schwer atmend. Es war wie eine wunderbare Ewigkeit, in der ich in seinen Augen ertrank und unsere Finger miteinander verwebte. Meine Beine waren noch immer um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Dieser Mann machte mich so unglaublich glücklich. Schließlich brach er den Blickkontakt für einen kurzen, sanften, sehr süßen Kuss. Dann ließ er sich halb auf mir halb neben mir auf die Matratze sinken und wandte mir das Gesicht zu. „Für immer.", flüsterte er. „Für immer.", erwiderte ich.


	20. Flittertage

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blinzelte ich ins Morgenlicht, das durch die deckenhohen, offenen Fenster hereinschien. Der Wind spielte mit den goldenen Vorhängen und blähte sie leicht. Ich lag halb auf Ben, unsere Gliedmaßen miteinander verschlungen. Er malte Muster auf meine Schulter. „Morgen.", murmelte ich. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne." Ich konnte sein Lächeln zwar nicht sehen, aber hören. Und es gab nichts, was ich lieber hörte. Seine Hand strich jetzt von meiner Schulter zu meiner Brust. Na gut, ein Geräusch hörte ich dann doch lieber. Und zwar sein Stöhnen, das ertönte, als ich meine Hand um seinen Schaft schloss. Mit einem hungrigen Knurren drehte er uns herum und drückte mich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht in die Matratze. Dann bedeckte er meinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen. Meine Haut schien unter Strom zu stehen und von dort, wo seine Lippen mich berührten, zuckten Blitze in meinen Schoß. Himmel, dieser Mann machte mich wahnsinnig! Aber jetzt wollte ich die Zügel in die Hand nehmen, also wand ich mich unter ihm hervor, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte mich auf seine Hände wanderten zügig von meinen Beinen über meine Hüften nach oben und verweilten kurz bei meinen Brüsten, bevor er mich für einen Kuss zu sich nach unten zog. Unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander und sein Schaft drückte in meinen Bauch. Ich schloss meine gipslose Hand um sein bestes Stück und fuhr langsam aber fest auf und ab. Er keuchte. Das Geräusch entlockte mir ein frivoles Lächeln. Ich liebte den Effekt, den ich auf ihn hatte. Aber jetzt wollte ich nicht mehr warten. Ohne zu zögern hob ich meine Hüften und setzte mich auf ihn. Die Schwerkraft tat ihren Dienst und er schob sich ganz langsam in mich. Anstatt mein Becken jetzt immer wieder kurz anzuheben ließ ich es kreisen. Seine Finger krallten sich ins Fleisch meines Hinterns und hoben ihn an. Dann ließ er mich los und ich kam mit einem nassen Klatschen wieder auf ihm auf. Ich führte diese Bewegung fort und lehnte mich genießerisch zurück. Als er dann mit dem Daumen über meine Lustperle rieb, ritt ich schneller. Das hätte ich schon früher einmal machen sollen... Oh Gott! Ich keuchte laut als ich kam und sackte auf seiner Brust zusammen. Er war noch nicht fertig, allerdings hielt er inne, um die Krämpfe meiner inneren Muskulatur zu spüren, die schließlich auch ihn zum Höhepunkt massierten. Ich richtete mich wieder auf, grinste und sagte: „So könnte wirklich jeder Morgen ablaufen!" Er lachte. „Oh ja! Allerdings macht es das Aufstehen nicht einfacher, sondern schwieriger." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und stand auf. „Ach wirklich?" „Ja, wirklich." Er zog mich an der Hand wieder neben sich. Ich küsste ihn. „Du hast Recht, sehr schwierig." Mein Magen knurrte. „Aber notwendig!" Er seufzte. „Stimmt auch wieder. Frühstück auf der Terrasse?" Ich nickte begeistert. Wir machten uns gesellschaftsfein und bestellten dann unser Frühstück. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Der sanfte Wind raschelte durch die Blätter der Bäume. Die Sonne war auf der anderen Seite des Palastes aufgegangen. Ihr diffuses Licht zeichnete alle Konturen weicher. Ich saß mit meiner Tasse in beiden Händen da und starrte in die Ferne. Der Duft des Kaffees stieg mir in die Nase. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich spürte, dass Ben mich beobachtete. „Was?" „Ich kann noch immer kaum glauben, dass du mich geheiratet hast, Sayuna Kenobi." Ich lächelte. „Und warum kannst du es nicht glauben?" „Es erscheint zu sehr wie ein Traum..." Ich grinste schelmisch. „Soll ich es dir beweisen?" Er lachte. „Nun, wenn wir aufgegessen haben, können wir darüber reden..." Ich verschluckte mich vor Lachen fast an meinem Kaffee. Der Honig auf Bens Brot fühlte sich berechtigterweise unbeobachtet und tropfte auf seine Hose. Ich lachte nur noch mehr. Er merkte nichts. „Was ist denn so lustig?" Ich deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Oberschenkel, unfähig, zu sprechen. Endlich bemerkte er den Fleck. „Verdammt!" Da klopfte es an der Tür. Wir beide wechselten von ausgelassen zu wachsam. „Herein", rief ich. Bail stieß die Tür auf, Ahsoka an seinen Fersen. „Siehst du? Sie sind angezogen.", sagte Bail zu Ahsoka. „Mag sein. Aber es wäre gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Und ich muss es wissen, ich lebe schließlich mit ihnen zusammen." Ich wurde rot. „Nun, da das jetzt geklärt ist... wie können wir zu Diensten sein?", fragte Ben. Bail zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Also, folgendes. Es ist mir gelungen, ein galaxisweites Spionagenetz aufzubauen. Meine Augen und Ohren sind mehr oder weniger überall. Mit diesen Informanten unterstütze ich die Rebellion. Aber wir können nicht überall eingreifen, ohne die ganze Allianz zu verraten. Und da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Zwei Jedi und Sapienzia – Ahsoka hat mir alles erzählt – können da sicher einiges ausrichten." „Ahsoka, wie konntest du ihm von Sapienzia erzählen?" Ich warf ihr einen anklagenden Blick zu. Die Antwort kam allerdings nicht von ihr. _Sie hatte meine Einverständnis._ Und wie zum Teufel konntest du mit ihr reden, ohne dass ich das mitbekomme? _Nun, einerseits warst du beschäftigt –_ erneut stieg mir die Röte in die Wangen – _und andererseits kenne ich auch andere Wege der Kommunikation außer den verbalen. Schon mal an Telepathie gedacht?_ Oh. Okay. Ich merkte, wie mich drei Augenpaare fragend betrachteten und sagte: „Sapienzia ist damit einverstanden." Dann spürte ich, wie sie sich in den Vordergrund drängte und die Kontrolle übernahm. Das hatte sie seit jenem Tag in der Höhle nicht getan. Das Gefühl war befremdlich. Meine Haltung und meine Mimik wurden steif als sie um das Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Ben war sofort da. „Süße, alles in Ordnung?" _Einen Moment. Ich habe es gleich._ Da wurde allen klar, dass ich grade nicht viel zu melden hatte. Schließlich schaffte sie es, meine Haltung zu stabilisieren. _Also gut, Bail Organa. Aber es gibt eine Bedingung. Wir kümmern uns nur um die Fälle, bei denen ein Feind auf die Existenz oder den Aufenthaltsort der Zwillinge stoßen könnte. Andere Missionen werden wir nicht annehmen. Das, was dort in Gefahr gerät, ist Kollateralschaden. Bedauerlich, lässt sich aber verschmerzen. Nur den Verlust der Zwillinge dürfen wir nicht in Kauf nehmen. Das ist mein letztes Wort._ Dann zog sie sich wieder zurück. Ich sackte leicht zusammen. „Tut mir leid. Sie ist ein bisschen hart. Ihr fehlt einfach nur die Menschlichkeit." Bail lächelte mich an. „Das macht doch nichts. Ihre Entscheidung ist zwar nicht die, die ich mir erhofft habe, aber ich kann trotzdem gut damit leben." Ahsoka sah nachdenklich aus. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen unfair? Ich würde lieber helfen, wo ich kann. _Versuche es gar nicht erst, Sayuna._ Ich seufzte. „Du kannst das ja auch machen. Nur ich eben nicht. Dann müsstest du ohne mich gehen." Ben nickte langsam. „Ich auch, oder?" Ich grinste ihn an. „Sofern du mich nicht zu sehr vermisst, steht es dir frei, zu kommen und zu gehen wie du willst." Er griff über den Tisch und verschränkte unsere Finger. „Ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen. Und trotzdem werde ich gehen, wenn es nötig ist." „Dann komm so schnell wie möglich zu mir zurück!" „Immer." Ich beugte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Dann wäre das geklärt." Die Zufriedenheit in Bails Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Ich beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und mich auf Ben zu konzentrieren. Auch er unterbrach den Kuss nicht. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los.", murmelte Ahsoka missmutig. „Lassen wir das glückliche Paar lieber allein!" Aber wir bekamen kaum noch mit, wie die beiden aufstanden und gingen. Meine Lider schlossen flatternd die Welt aus. Aber es war gar nicht so, wie Ahsoka dachte. Unsere Lippen sprachen nicht von Lust, sondern von Zuneigung. Die Wattewelt hieß mich willkommen und ich sank immer tiefer in die weichen Wolken. Angenehme Stille legte sich über mein Gehirn. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen über irgendetwas, meine normalerweise rasenden Gedanken standen still. All unsere Gefühle lagen in unserem Kuss. Ben saugte leicht an meiner Unterlippe. Dieser Moment war perfekt. Die Zeit hörte auf, zu existieren, unsere Umwelt auch. Der Imperator und Darth Vader hätten auf Haien reitend direkt neben uns aus einem ausbrechenden Vulkan springen können. Ich hätte es nicht gemerkt.

Aber irgendwann muss man in die Realität zurückkehren. Und auch nach Hause. Wir bedankten uns bei Bail und Breha für ihre Gastfreundschaft und ich verabschiedete mich schweren Herzens von der kleinen Leia. Sie war so niedlich, wenn sie in meinen Armen lag, mich beobachtete und fröhliche Laute blubberte. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in meine Tasche gepackt und mitgenommen. Aber dann saßen wir in der kleinen gemieteten Fähre, auf dem Rückweg nach Tatooine. Sobald wir im Hyperraum waren, setzten wir uns alle auf die etwas gemütlicheren Passagiersitze im Aufenthaltsbereich. Ich lehnte mich an Bens Schulter, der über der Gebrauchsanweisung für den neuen Kommunikator, den er von Bail bekommen hatte, brütete und zeichnete Ahsoka, die lustlos in einem Buch blätterte. Angesichts meines fertigen Werkes beschloss ich, dass es kein Portrait war, sondern eine Karikatur. Ahsoka und Ben lachten mich aus. So viel zu Familie und Freundschaft. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Deine besten Freunde werden dir immer helfen. Sobald sie damit fertig sind, dich auszulachen.


	21. Grimassen im Spiegel

_Grimassen im Spiegel_

Glücklicherweise dauerte der Heimweg nicht sehr lange. Bald gingen wir uns Zuhause auf die Nerven anstatt im Schiff. Na gut, Ben und ich gingen uns nicht gerade auf die Nerven, eher an die Wäsche. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine Nachricht von Bail kam. Die Rebellen auf Shili brauchten Hilfe. „Hat es etwas mit den Zwillingen zu tun?" Der blaue Hologramm-Bail schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat es nicht. Tut mir Leid. Aber es sind viele Zivilisten in Gefahr, und das können wir nicht dulden." Ahsoka sprang auf. „Was? Mein Volk? Wir müssen sofort los!" _Sayuna, du bleibst hier._ Ich seufzte. „Ihr müsst ohne mich gehen, Leute." Ahsoka nickte, aber Ben sah mich zweifelnd an. „Kommst du ohne uns klar?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich. Geh nur. Im Notfall habe ich ja immer noch Sapienzia." Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. „Deswegen habe ich dich geheiratet." „Wegen Sapienzia?" Ich wusste genau,was er eigentlich meinte, verstand ihn aber absichtlich falsch. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz genau. Wegen Sapienzia. Ich liebe sie, du bist nur das lästige Anhängsel." _Danke. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht._ Ich grinste ihn süffisant an. „Weißt du, was sie gerade gesagt hat?" „Nein, natürlich nicht." „Sie hat gesagt, sie würde dich nicht lieben." Er wich zurück, einen tief getroffenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Oh nein... die Liebe meines Lebens – zerstört!" Ich lachte. „Los, geh packen!" Er warf mir einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ahsoka war schon lange weg. Ich beschloss, ihr meine Hilfe beim Packen anzubieten. Sie hatte den Kommunikator in ihr Zimmer mitgenommen und ließ sich gerade von Bail instruieren während sie mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zwei Hosen in der Hand hielt. „Die linke.", sagte ich, als ich das Zimmer betrat. „In der kannst du dich besser bewegen." Sie warf mir ein dankbares Lächeln zu und stopfte die von mir ausgewählte Hose in die kleine Tasche, die auf ihrem Bett stand. Dann nahm sie ihr Shoto, das kürzere der beiden Lichtschwerter, in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Dann drückte sie es kurz entschlossen mir in die Hand. „Es gehört dir. Nur für den Fall. Sapienzia weiß doch bestimmt, wie man damit umgeht." _Ja._ Ich war überwältigt. „Dein Lichtschwert? Wirklich?" Sie nickte. „Ja, wirklich. Es ist schon nicht einfach, eins zu verbergen, geschweige denn zwei! Und wenn ich es ohnehin hier lasse, kannst du es genau so gut nutzen." Ich schloss sie in die Arme. „Danke!" Sie lachte und erwiderte meine Umarmung. „Keine Ursache. Für dich immer gerne!" Ich drückte sie noch fester, dann ließ ich sie los. „Bist du fertig?" Sie nickte. „Gut, gehen wir doch schon mal ins Oberhaus. Dort können wir auf Ben warten."Wir legten den Weg stumm zurück. Ahsoka war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Ich konnte das verstehen, schließlich ging es um ihren Heimatplaneten. Dann warteten wir ebenso still auf Ben, der ewig nicht auftauchte. Mein Blick ruhte auf einer der überquellenden Truhen. Wir achteten immer darauf, dass das Oberhaus möglichst bewohnt aussah, offiziell gab es das unterirdische Labyrinth gar nicht. Die Tür zur Treppe lag klischeehafterweise hinter einem Bücherregal in einer dunklen Ecke. In den oberirdischen Räumen wies nichts darauf hin, dass Ahsoka und ich auch hier lebten.

Endlich schwang das Bücherregal hervor und Ben betrat den Raum. Ich erkannte ihn zuerst gar nicht. Er rieb sich über das Kinn. „Du liebe Güte, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauert, diesen Bart abzurasieren!" Ich strich über seine glatte Wange. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr der fehlende Bart sein Gesicht veränderte. Er sah so viel jünger aus. Das war wohl auch der Plan gewesen. Ein verändertes Aussehen. Ich war plötzlich froh darüber. So wurde er wohl weniger erkannt und das wiederum erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wohlbehalten zu mir zurückkehrte. Ich umarmte Ahsoka noch einmal zum Abschied. Dann sagte sie: „Ich – ähm – warte draußen." Ben nickte. „Ich bin gleich da." Die Tür zischte und wir waren allein. „Komm bald zu mir zurück." „Immer." „Pass auf dich auf." „Natürlich." „Auch auf Ahsoka?" „Auch auf Ahsoka." „Okay. Bis bald." Er schloss mich fest in die Arme. „Bis bald." Dann küsste er meine Stirn und ging. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich auf die verschlossene Tür starrte und mich auf Bens und Ahsokas Machtpräsenz konzentrierte. Dann entfernten sie sich zu weit. Sie hatten den Planeten verlassen. Und ich war allein.

Sie fehlten mir schon nach wenigen Stunden. Das Haus war zu leer. Ich brauchte unbedingt Gesellschaft. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Verdammt, es war wohl zu spät, um Beru zu besuchen. Ich streifte unruhig durch die Gänge und landete schließlich im Badezimmer. Wenn ich schon wach war, konnte ich genauso gut baden.

Nur wenig später war die Wanne mit heißem Wasser und dichtem Schaum gefüllt. Ich ließ mich hineingleiten und seufzte zufrieden als die Wärme mich umfing und meine Muskeln entspannte. Ich machte mir jetzt schon Sorgen. Dabei saßen sie nur in dem Schiff, das Bail für uns in Mos Eisley stationiert hatten. Shili hatten sie noch nicht mal erreicht. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie nicht unversehrt wiedersehen würde. _Ich hätte eine Idee._ Immer her damit, welche denn? _Ich könnte üben, deinen Körper zu beherrschen._ Wie meinst du das? _Na ja, ich stelle mich ja ziemlich ungeschickt an. Und es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ich etwas Übung bekommen würde._ Na dann. Fang doch gleich mit dem Haarewaschen an. _Okay._ Aber pass auf, dass ich keine Seife in die Augen bekomme. Das ist nämlich ziemlich unangenehm. _Ich gebe mein bestes._ Und das tat sie wirklich. Sie übernahm meinen Körper und wusch mit gelegentlichen Rückfragen mein Haar. Ich spürte, wie sie konstant meine Erinnerungen durchsuchte. Vor ihr konnte ich wirklich keine Geheimnisse haben. Niemand kannte mich so gut wie sie, nicht einmal Ben. _Dass ich dich kenne bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich verstehe._ Mit der Zeit wirst du das. _Ich hoffe es._ Dann war sie vollauf damit beschäftigt, den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Als ich das merkte, griff ich ein. Lass mich das bitte machen. Ich möchte wirklich keine Seife in den Augen haben. Erleichtert überließ sie mir wieder die Kontrolle, beobachtete aber ganz genau, was ich tat und wie meine Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen sich dabei bewegten. Dann stieg ich aus der Wanne, trocknete mich ab und föhnte meine Haare. Dann wandte ich mich an Sapienzia. So, du ziehst mich jetzt an. Zuerst müssen wir ins Schlafzimmer. Ich machte drei Schritte, damit sie die Bewegungsmuster sah, dann war sie an der Reihe. Mühsam bewegte sie ein Bein nach dem anderen. Meinen Oberkörper musste ich selbst stabil halten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit und drei Tage, bis wir unser Ziel erreichten, aber wir schafften es.

 _Obi-Wan_

Nein!

 _Sayuna_

Endlich standen wir vor dem Schrank. Sayuna experimentierte jetzt mit meinen Armen, während ich das Stehen übernahm. Sie machte einige unnatürlich aussehende Verrenkungen, dann schaffte sie es, die Schranktür zu öffnen. Wir beschlossen einstimmig, die Förderung ihres Stilgefühls auf später zu verschieben und nach einigen Versuchen bekam sie endlich ein Kleid zu fassen. Hosen mit Knöpfen waren definitiv noch zu kompliziert. Die drei Fehlschläge beim Anziehen waren kaum der Rede wert. Mit einiger Kraftanstrengung schaffte sie es noch, meinen Körper aufs Bett zu setzen, dann war sie fürs Erste erschöpft. Ich lobte sie überschwänglich. Sehr gut! Für den ersten Versuch war das klasse! _Ich hätte es besser machen können._ Hm. Warum siehst du dir nicht meine Erinnerungen an, wie ich all diese Bewegungen gelernt habe? _Genau das ist das Problem. Du hast keine Erinnerungen daran. Es ist zu lange her. Und ich habe keine Erinnerungen daran, weil ich diese Zeit verschlafen habe. Die Bewegungsmuster sind bei dir einfach einprogrammiert, aber ich komme nicht an den Quellcode heran. Siehst du das Problem?_ Ich glaube schon. Gibt es noch etwas anderes, was helfen würde? _Ja, du solltest etwas essen. Dein Magen ist komplett leer._ Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte mein Magen und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Na dann pass mal auf und merke dir die Bewegungen! Ich ging in die Küche und setzte Nudelwasser auf. Während ich kochte, verfolgte Sapienzia die Befehle, die durch meine Nerven wanderten und die entsprechende Reaktion meiner Muskeln mit Adleraugen. Das Essen selbst übernahm sie. Und nachdem sie uns das erste Mal die Zunge verbrannte, lernte sie, dass man bei heißem Essen zuerst pustete.

Wir verbrachten einige Tage damit, und mit der Zeit lernte sie, wie sie meinen Körper bewegen musste. Nach einer Woche kochte sie, wusch mein Haar und putzte alles blitzblank, ohne jemals Gleichgewicht oder Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dann machten wir uns an die Authentizität. Sie musste es schaffen, sich ganz normal zu verhalten. Deshalb saßen wir auf einem Stuhl vor dem Spiegel und ich versuchte vergeblich, ihr das Lächeln beizubringen. Ihr Lächeln sah aus wie ein Zähnefeltschen. Ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck sah so aus, als würden ihr gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen. Und ihr wütendes Gesicht sah seltsam komisch aus. Ich seufzte innerlich. Wir hatten wohl noch einige Arbeit und einige Grimassen im Spiegel vor uns.


	22. Mein linker, linker Platz ist frei

_Mein linker, linker Platz ist frei_

Versuch es noch mal. Wir saßen wieder vor dem Spiegel und Sapienzia versuchte sich an einem verwunderten Stirnrunzeln. _Kannst du es mir nochmal vormachen?_ Ich runzelte meine Stirn, riss die Augen auf und zog die Brauen hoch. Dann wurde mein Gesicht wieder reglos. Sapienzia versuchte ihr Glück. Die Augen waren kein Problem, aber sie schaffte das Stirnrunzeln nicht, die Augenbrauen zitterten und rutschten auf halbem Weg wieder runter. _Verdammt._ Es ist schon seltsam. Wir üben jetzt eine ganze Weile, und meinen Körper hast du so schnell beherrscht. _Das Gesicht ist kompliziert. Eine winzige Veränderung kann das komplette Gegenteil bedeuten. Es ist für mich schon schwierig, die Bedeutung eines Gesichtsausdrucks zu erfassen._ Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und funkelte mein Spiegelbild drohend an. Welche Emotion ist das? _Glück ist es nicht. Du lächelst nicht. Vielleicht Trauer?_ Nein. _Hmm. Wut! Es ist Wut!_ Ich lächelte. Ganz genau. _Jetzt lächelst du. Ist das Glück?_ Nicht unbedingt. Im Moment eher meine Freude darüber, dass du die Wut erkannt hast. Sie seufzte. _Siehst du? Das meinte ich als ich sagte, es sei kompliziert._ Du hast ja Recht. Trotzdem, es ist machbar. Wenn du das Gesicht eines Gegenüber deuten musst, kannst du auch einfach mich fragen. _Aber du begreifst so schrecklich langsam._ Na besten Dank auch. _War das beleidigend?_ Ja. _Ups. Entschuldigung._ Entschuldigung angenommen. Du musst echt noch viel lernen. _Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wenigstens das weiß ich._ Dann machen wir weiter! Wir übten noch den ganzen Nachmittag.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Lars-Farm. Beru hatte mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Sapienzia übernahm den Weg, denn das Gehen auf dem losen Sand war eine neue Herausforderung. Wir brauchten dringend einen Gleiter. Sobald Ben und Ahsoka wieder da waren, würde ich meinen Ehemann dazu überreden, einen zu kaufen. Mein Ehemann. Mein Bauch kribbelte immer noch, wenn ich ihn so nannte.

Beru begrüßte mich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, Owen mit Luke auf dem Arm winkte mir von der anderen Seite des Raumes lächelnd zu und Eliondo schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln. _Ist er glücklich?_ Nein, traurig. _Verdammt. Wieso lächelt er dann?_ Er macht, wie man so schön sagt, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Sapienzia stöhnte. _Intelligente Lebensformen! Warum sagen sie nicht einfach, was sie fühlen?_ Ich bin sicher, einige Kulturen tun das. Aber in der menschlichen und auch in der der Twi'lek gilt das als unhöflich und aufdringlich. _Warum?_ Weil man dann den Gegenüber zwingen würde, sich mit Problemen zu beschäftigen, die nicht seine eigenen sind. „Sayuna, ist etwas?" „Entschuldigung, ich war in eine innere Unterhaltung vertieft." Owen und Beru nickten wissend. Ich nahm an, dass Ben ihnen von Sapienzia erzählt hatte, schließlich kannten sie ja bereits Lukes Herkunft, da kam es auf eine geheime Information mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. Eliondo sah mich an, als hätte ich gerade verkündet, dass Eopies fliegen konnten. „Ein …. inneres Gespräch?" „Ich war jetzt über eine Woche allein. Mit irgendwem muss man ja reden. Und Gewohnheiten lassen sich nur schwer ablegen." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Aber mir war es lieber, wenn er mich für verrückt hielt als dass er von Sapienzia wusste. Um das Thema zu wechseln, erkundigte ich mich nach Luke und war bald darauf in eine begeisterte Diskussion mit Beru verwechselt. Wir sprachen über Windeln, Babynahrung und Spielsachen. Owen und Eliondo saßen mit starrem Gesicht daneben und ließen es über sich ergehen. Wir waren so in unser Gespräch vertieft, dass wir den Türsummer nicht hörten, nur dann stand plötzlich Ben neben mir. „Hey. Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid." Er zuckte zusammen und überging meine Begrüßung. „Ich war Zuhause, aber du warst nicht da. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich habe gedacht, du wärst vielleicht gefunden worden." Ich stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja, tut mir Leid, Beru hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen." Beru holte einen weiteren Teller. „Du bist bestimmt hungrig. Iss doch etwas." „Ich kann wirklich nicht..." Berus Lächeln hatte etwas drohendes. „Aber ich bestehe darauf." „Na gut." Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben mir sinken. Eliondo stand abrupt auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Beru. Aber ich muss gehen. Bevor ich etwas tue, was ich noch bereuen werde." Beru nickte verstehend. „Natürlich, geh nur." Eliondo verschwand. Ben saß lethargisch neben mir. Er aß, aber er sagte kein Wort und sein Blick blieb auf seinen Teller geheftet. Wenn man ihn fragte, reagierte er, aber seine Antworten waren kurz. Was war los? Was war passiert? „Ben, was ist los?", flüsterte ich. Sein gemurmeltes „Später." war so leise, dass ich es kaum hören konnte. Von da an ließ ich ihn in Ruhe. Aber ich machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Was hatte ihn so schockiert? Hoffentlich ging es Ahsoka gut. Ich nahm an, dass sie beschlossen hatte, Zuhause zu bleiben. Beru war eine sehr gute Köchin, aber das Essen schmeckte plötzlich nach Pappe. Wir verabschiedeten uns so bald wie möglich. Eliondo war nicht mehr aufgetaucht, aber das passte mir ganz gut, ich wollte mich nicht auch noch mit einem eifersüchtigen Exfreund herumschlagen. Draußen wartete das Eopie. Ben schwang sich wortlos in den Sattel, ich stieg hinter ihm auf, schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften und schmiegte mich so eng wie möglich an ihn. Ich wartete, dass er anfing, zu erzählen, aber wir legten den Weg wortlos zurück. Stattdessen erinnerte ich mich an meinen ersten Ritt auf diesem Eopie zurück, gleich nachdem Ben mich gekauft hatte. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sich unsere Beziehung entwickelte, hätte ich damals nicht so viel Abstand gehalten. Mit einem Seufzer atmete ich Bens vertrauten Geruch ein. Ich hatte ihn vermisst. Und auch Ahsoka hatte mir gefehlt. Ich war froh, dass sie wieder da waren.

Zuhause half ich Ben noch mit dem Eopie. Vielleicht war jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, um die Anschaffung eines Gleiters anzusprechen. Ben sah müde aus. Und so schrecklich traumatisiert. Endlich hatte ich den Eimer Wasser in den Trog gekippt. Ben nahm mir den Eimer ab und zog mich in seine Arme. „Der Macht sei Dank. Es geht dir gut.", murmelte er in mein Haar. „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Aber ich würde gerne Ahsoka begrüßen, bevor wir das hier fortführen." Ich bog mich zurück und zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu. Normalerweise hätte er sofort reagiert, aber jetzt sah er mich nur mit stoischer Miene an. „Das geht nicht." „Warum?" „Ahsoka..." Er brach ab. Ich legte eine Hand auf die Stoppeln des nachwachsenden Bartes auf seiner Wange. „Schatz, was ist mit Ahsoka? Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?" „Sie ist nicht hier. Und es geht ihr gut. Jetzt." „Jetzt hör bitte endlich auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen! Was ist los?" Er senkte seinen Blick. Scheinbar konnte er mir nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ahsoka ist tot." Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Dann verstand ich, was er gesagt hatte. Ahsoka war tot! Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Aber ich war wie erstarrt. Ich regte keinen Muskel, als Ben an meiner Schulter schluchzte und die Tränen sich stumm ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten. Ahsoka war tot. Die Starre fiel von mir ab. Ich konnte mich nicht aufrecht halten, meine Beine zitterten zu stark. Wir sanken zu Boden, knieten Arm in Arm im Heu des Eopiestalles und weinten. Ahsoka war tot.

Es dauerte bis zum Morgengrauen. Wir hatten die ganze Nacht versucht, uns gegenseitig zu trösten. Erfolglos. Jetzt waren uns einfach die Tränen ausgegangen. In stummem Einverständnis gingen wir in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Glücklicherweise war noch etwas von dem Brot da, das ich zusammen mit Ahsoka gebacken hatte. Ahsoka. Sie war überall präsent, an beinahe jedem Möbelstück hingen Erinnerungen an sie. Die Küche war so leer. Besonders der Stuhl links von mir, wo Ahsoka immer gesessen hatte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie jetzt dort sitzen würde. Sie würde sich scherzhaft über das trockene Brot beschweren und gleich Pläne aufstellen, wann wir neues backen könnten. Sie würde uns zum Lachen bringen. Sie würde mit ihrer sprudelnden Energie die Küche erleuchten. Das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge verblasste wieder und sofort wirkte die Küche trist, kahl und leer. Zu meiner Überraschung spürte ich nicht nur meine Trauer, sondern auch Bedauern. Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis mir auffiel, dass dieses Bedauern von Sapienzia kam. Sie war nicht direkt traurig über Ahsokas Tod, aber er tat ihr aufrichtig Leid. Ich verschränkte meine Finger mit Bens. Wortlos saßen wir da und gaben uns gegenseitig Halt.


	23. Verraten

_Verraten_

Ich lugte um die Ecke. Es war Owen. Die Enttäuschung überrollte mich und mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Owen war vollkommen außer Atem. „Eliondo ist weg.", keuchte er. „Und er hat diesen Zettel da gelassen. Wir fanden, den solltet ihr sehen." Er reichte Ben einen Fetzen Papier bevor er sich schwer atmend auf seinen Knien aufstützte. Ich las über Bens Schulter die vertraute, ordentlich geschwungene Schrift.

 _Lieber Owen, liebe Beru,_

 _zuerst möchte ich mich für eure Gastfreundschaft bedanken. Aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Die Frau, die ich liebe, hat mir das Herz gebrochen._

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich diesen Satz las. Ich bereute nicht, dass ich Ben geheiratet hatte, aber Eliondo tat mir doch Leid. Ich hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen.

 _Trotzdem habe ich die Zeit in eurem freundlichen und (nicht nur wegen der Sonnen) warmen Haus sehr genossen. Erst hat es mich gewundert, dass ihr bereit wart, einen politischen Flüchtling aufzunehmen, die Gefahr ist schließlich nicht unerheblich. Doch dann habe ich mitbekommen, dass ihr bereits in viel größerer Gefahr schwebt, so groß, dass meine Anwesenheit keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hat. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte wirklich nicht lauschen, aber gehört habe ich es trotzdem. Ihr habt regelmäßigen Kontakt zu einem Gesetzesbrecher und Verräter. Ich weiß, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi ein ehemaliger Jedi-Meister ist. Aber das ist nicht das schlimmste. Nein, viel schlimmer ist, dass unter eurem eigenen Dach der Sohn von Darth Vader persönlich lebt. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag euch wirklich. Aber wie können so intelligente Menschen etwas so dummes tun? Es ist mir unverständlich. Ich nehme an, ihr bringt es nicht übers Herz, den Jungen wegzugeben. Das spricht für euch. Aber ich muss euch vor euch selbst beschützen. Deshalb bin ich auf dem Weg nach Coruscant, um Darth Vader zu finden. Er wird euch verschonen, ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn dazu überreden kann. Ich hinterlasse diesen Brief, damit ihr gewarnt seid und eventuelle Beweise, die gegen euch sprechen könnten, vernichten könnt. Und sobald ich wieder Senatsgehilfe bin, dürft ihr sehr gerne meine Gastfreundschaft genießen._

 _In der Hoffnung, dass ihr wohlauf seid,_

 _Eliondo_

 _PS. Dieser Brief wird sich in zwölf Stunden selbst zerstören. Hoffentlich findet ihr ihn vorher._

Ich hatte den letzten Satz gerade gelesen, als das Papier Feuer fing. Zwölf Stunden waren bereits verstrichen. Uns lief die Zeit davon. Dieser Meinung war auch Sapienzia, denn sie übernahm meinen Körper. „Wir müssen - sofort los. Owen, kannst du - Fenster schließen, Wasser abdrehen und - abschließen?" Owen nickte verwirrt. „Nimm das - Eopie mit. Ben, Lichtschwert, Survivalpack, Geld, los." Ben hielt uns am Arm zurück. „Wollen wir keine Klamotten mitnehmen?" „Keine - Zeit. Wir werden welche - kaufen müssen. Deswegen - das Geld." Er nickte und verschwand kurz. „Sayuna, alles in Ordnung? Du sprichst so komisch?" „Ich bin - Sapienzia. Ich versuche nur, mich an - Stimmbänder zu gewöhnen." Er sah mich entgeistert an. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ben ihm weniger erzählt als ich dachte. Egal. Die beiden steckten schon viel zu tief in der Sache drin, da machte eine Information mehr oder weniger auch keinen Unterschied mehr.

Ben stand wieder neben mir und nahm meine Hand. Sapienzia vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass er alles hatte, dann hob sie ab und zog ihn mit. Sie hob tatsächlich vom Boden ab. Wir flogen durch die Luft. Jetzt verstand ich, wieso sie das Eopie unter Owens Obhut gelassen hatte. Das arme Tier war so viel langsamer. Wie lange kannst du das durchhalten? _Bis kurz vor Mos Eisley. Ich könnte noch länger, aber wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Deswegen müssen wir das letzte Stück laufen. Das übernimmst du. Wir haben keine Zeit für Fehler._ Ich sah zu Ben herunter, der an meiner Hand baumelte. Langsam spürte ich sein Gewicht. Muskeln waren schwer. „Was hat sie vor?" Er musste schreien, weil der Wind so laut an uns vorbeirauschte. „Sie setzt uns kurz vor Mos Eisley ab. Dann müssen wir so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff laufen." „Und dann?" „Keine Ahnung!" Sapienzia? Was dann? _Später. Im Hyperraum haben wir genug Zeit._ „Sie will es uns später sagen!" „Na gut. Aber sag ihr, sie soll sich beeilen. Ich rutsche ab!" „Ich weiß. Gut festhalten!" Ich streckte noch meine andere Hand in seine Richtung aus, während wir pfeilschnell über den Sand sausten. Endlich bekam er meine zweite Hand zu fassen. Sofort ließ der Zug auf der anderen nach, eine Erleichterung für uns beide. Diese Erleichterung währte aber nicht lange, denn Sapienzia ließ uns unsanft in den Sand fallen. _Lauft!_ Wir gehorchten wortlos.

Meine Lungen fauchten wie Blasebälge und die Muskeln in meinen Beinen brannten, mein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es gleich aus meiner Brust springen. Himmel, ich musste wirklich mehr trainieren. Nach einigen Minuten die mir vorkamen wie Stunden erreichten wir endlich das Schiff. Ben überredete in Windeseile die Hangaraufsicht dazu, die Startrampe freizugeben - der Mann schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt, wahrscheinlich passierte es häufiger, dass jemand so schnell wie möglich den Planeten verlassen musste -, während ich mit Sapienzias Hilfe das Schiff startbereit machte. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir ließen den Planeten hinter uns, ich flog, während Ben den Autopiloten programmierte. Dann sprangen wir in den Hyperraum. Endlich fiel die Spannung von uns ab. Jetzt konnten wir nichts anderes tun außer zu warten. Auch mit einem schnellen Schiff wie unserem dauerte die Reise nach Coruscant mehrere Stunden. Ben lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und atmete, wie es schien zum ersten Mal seit unserem überstürzten Aufbruch, tief durch. „Also, was ist der Plan?" _Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor er Vader findet und ihn zum Schweigen bringen._ „Du willst ihn umbringen?", rief ich entsetzt. _Ich hätte es schon früher tun sollen, schließlich wusste ich, wozu er fähig ist. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich ihn überwache, passiert schon nichts. Leichen sind nämlich so entsetzlich schwer zu erklären. Und auch, warum man sie mitten in der Nacht irgendwo vergräbt. Deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschieden, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, damit ich ihn im Notfall aufhalten kann._ „Was ist schiefgegangen?" Ben klang ehrlich interessiert. _Ihr! Ihr seid schuld! Dieser elende menschliche Körper mit seinen ganzen Hormonen und Botenstoffen zwingt mich dazu, Gefühle zu haben. Ich war abgelenkt, ich habe mich auf Ahsokas Ableben konzentriert, deshalb ist er entwischt!_ „Ich? Ich soll jetzt an diesem Schlamassel schuld sein?" Meine Stimme bebte vor Wut. _Natürlich nicht du. Dein Körper. Und er tut es schon wieder. Jetzt werde ich wütend, weil ich mich dem Einfluss nicht entziehen kann._ „Tja, ich habe nicht um dich gebeten! Ich hätte auch gut ohne dich leben können." _Du bist doch nicht die Schuldige! Dein Körper ist es!_ „Aber mein Körper gehört zu mir, ohne ihn bin ich ein stummer Geist. Wenn du also ihn beschuldigst, beschuldigst du auch mich!" Ben sah mich nachdenklich und verwundert an. „Also, ich glaube, wir sollten uns jetzt alle beruhigen. Wir stehen unter Stress. Zuhause, in aller Ruhe, wäre diese Unterhaltung ganz anders abgelaufen." Aber Sapienzia ignorierte ihn vollkommen. _Na schön, dann bist eben du schuld! Du und dein Körper, ihr habt mich verraten!_


	24. Schauspieler

_Schauspieler_

Der Flug verstrich in eisigem Schweigen abgesehen von den fünf Minuten, in denen Ben mich über unsere falschen Identitäten aufklärte. Sein Bart war noch nicht nachgewachsen. Sein Dreitagebart gefiel mir, was Sapienzia mit Missbilligung zur Kenntnis nahm. Die Stille, die zwölf Stunden lang herrschte, wurde schnell unangenehm, aber weder Sapienzia noch ich waren bereit, nachzugeben.

Wir alle waren erleichtert, als der Autopilot unsere baldige Ankunft ankündigte. Sobald wir den Hyperraum verließen, war die Erleichterung verschwunden. Es wimmelte nur so vor Sternenzerstörern und TIE-Jägern, die durch den Orbit patrouillierten. Schon hatten sie uns entdeckt und wir waren in einem Traktorstrahl gefangen. Das Schiff reagierte nicht mehr. Ich schlug frustriert auf die Kontrollen. Ben hielt meine Hand fest. „Nicht, das bringt nichts. Sie haben uns. Überlegen wir uns lieber eine gute Geschichte. Also, warum sind wir hier?" Ich schloss die Augen und überlegte. Dann zerriss ich mein T-Shirt, sodass es gerade mal meine Brüste bedeckte und kürzte auf die gleiche Weise meine Hose. Dann steckte ich einen Ring aus dem Schatz an, den Ben mitgenommen hatte. „Also. Du bist Schmuckhehler und ich bin die, die sich an dich ranschmeißt, weil sie dein Geld will!" Ich strahlte ihn an. Er starrte auf meinen Bauchnabel. Ich ging mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. „Stört es dich, für eine Weile nur auf Geld und meine Kurven zu achten?" Er riss seinen Blick los und grinste mich an. „Nicht wirklich." „Gut." Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß, schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte mich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm locker auf meine Schultern. Dann warteten wir.

Aber wir mussten nicht lange warten. Der Transport unseres Schiffs in die Landebucht des Sternenzerstörers war deutlich hörbar. Als wir schon das Aufschweißen der Tür hörten, sahen wir uns noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann drückte ich meine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine, seine Hand fuhr unter mein kurzes Shirt. So fanden uns die Sturmtruppen. Die ersten irritierten Befehle ignorierten wir. Ich löste mich erst von Ben, als ihr Anführer einen schärferen Ton anschlug. „Is ja gut, imma langsam.", maulte ich mit höherer Stimme als normalerweise. Ben spielte mit. Als einer der Sturmtruppler mich von seinem Schoß zog und aus dem Schiff in den Hangar schob, konnte ich hören, wie er einen anderen Soldaten nervte. „Die Schnecke is klasse, was? Ich kenn sie erst, seit ich den Scha- seit n paar Stunden, und schon lässt sie mich ran. Alta, hättet ihr nich n bisschen später kommen könn? Ich hatte sie jetz fast im Bett." Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Die Spur mit dem Schatz war gelegt. Ich schmiegte mich an den Soldaten, der mich hielt und ignorierte die Kälte seiner Rüstung an meiner Haut. „Officer, könn Sie mir sagen, wo wir jetz sin?" „Unterlassen Sie das. Sie befinden sich auf dem Sternenzerstörer _Castor_ unter dem Kommando von General Grant." „Oho. N Sternenzerstörer. Könn die das wirklich? Also Sterne zerstörn?" Er ignorierte mich. Ich fuhr mit der Hand über die Rüstung. Dann sah ich, wie Ben die Rampe heruntergeführt wurde und rückte sofort von dem Soldaten ab, als dürfe Ben mich nicht so sehen. „Darling!", rief ich mit zitternder Stimme, „Was wolln die von uns?" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mir fiel auf, dass er den Rücken krümmte. Seine gespielte Körperhaltung sah extrem ungesund aus. Er stolperte, fiel und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stapel Kisten, die mitten im Hangar standen. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass das Absicht war, er war viel zu geschickt, um einfach über seine eigenen Füße zu fallen. Aber es sah trotzdem so echt aus, dass ihm die Sturmtruppen auf den Leim gingen, als er sich schreiend am Boden wälzte. Ich riss mich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten von dem Soldaten, der noch immer meinen Oberarm festhielt, los und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. „Baby! Is dir was passiert? Ich will doch kein Krüppl!" Er schrie noch einmal, der Schmerz für jemanden, der ihn kannte eindeutig geschauspielert. „Sir!" Der Anführer zog ihn hoch. Er nickte einem seiner Kameraden zu. „Wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation. In dem Zustand nutzt er uns überhaupt nichts." Die beiden Männer bugsierten Ben – der keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihnen irgendwie zu helfen – durch den Hangar. Ich lief hinterher. „He, was is mit mir?" „Du kommst in eine Arrestzelle.", sagte ein Soldat. Ich schaute vom einen zum anderen. Diesmal war meine Angst nicht gespielt, sie war echt. Ich konnte nicht von Ben getrennt werden. Ich durfte nicht von ihm getrennt werden! Wie zum Teufel sollten wir es denn dann anstellen, unbeschadet und ohne unsere Identitäten aufzudecken zurück zu unserem Schiff zu kommen? Wie sollten wir es schaffen, die Oberfläche des Planeten zu erreichen, ohne dass wir zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben wurden? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, wie wir es schaffen sollten, wenn wir zusammen blieben. Aber getrennt wären wir wohl aufgeschmissen. Sapienzia, was sollen wir tun? „Sie soll mitkommn. Ich will nich allein sein!", jammerte Ben mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Wir müssen sie nicht trennen. Sie können zusammen bleiben. Es ist besser für ihn.", sagte der Anführer. Seine Kameraden nickten mechanisch, während ich nur erleichtert seufzte. Dann ergriff ich Bens Hand und ließ sie nicht mehr los. „Halt, wartet. Wir müssen sie erst noch durchsuchen!" Verdammt. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, das würde uns erspart bleiben, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass das zum imperialen Standardprotokoll gehörte. Nicht, dass ich es furchtbar schlimm fände, abgetastet zu werden, obwohl es unangenehm wäre. Nein, das eigentliche Problem wären die Lichtschwerter, die wir am Körper trugen. Ben hatte scheinbar beschlossen, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt war, die Show zu steigern, denn er tat so als würde er ohnmächtig. „Keine Zeit. Er muss sofort versorgt werden. Das können wir später noch erledigen." Bens Rechnung war aufgegangen. Wir setzten unseren Weg, der hoffentlich zur Krankenstation und nicht in eine Zelle führte, fort. Dann beschlich mich eine Angst, an die ich vorher nicht gedacht hatte. Ich wusste, dass er schauspielerte, aber was, wenn er sich wirklich etwas getan hatte? _Ach was. Dem geht es gut. Hat einen harten Schädel. Wird vielleicht ein blauer Fleck, aber das ist alles._ Und woher willst du das so genau wissen? _Weil ich die Kisten mit der Macht gepolstert habe, daher._ Ich musste mir das erleichterte Seufzen verbeißen. Dann stand ich neben dem Krankenbett, auf dem Ben lag und spielte die überbesorgte Freundin, obwohl ich eigentlich die überbesorgte Ehefrau war.


	25. Verlorene Leben - Teil 1

_Verlorene Leben – Teil 1_

„Guten Tag, Mr. Fisher. Mein Name ist Dr. Leroy, ich bin ihr Arzt." Ein sympathisch aussehender Mann kam auf uns zu und schüttelte Bens Hand. Dann sah er mich prüfend an. „Und wer sind Sie?" „Ich … ähm..." „Sie ist meine Freundin. Sie soll bleiben." Ben ließ seine Stimme so schwach klingen, dass ich mir instinktiv Sorgen machte, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass alles nur gespielt war. „Na gut." Dr. Leroy wandte sich ab, aber er blieb misstrauisch. Der Mann war gefährlich, das wusste ich sofort. Er tippte auf einem Datenpod herum, dann sagte er: „Dann bringen wir Sie mal zum medizinischen Scan. Die großen sind viel besser als die mobilen Scanner, weil man bei diesen Winzlingen oft etwas übersieht." Man konnte nicht anders, als Dr. Leroy einfach zu mögen. Ich konnte ihm vertrauen. Sapienzia stieß mir ihren mentalen Ellenbogen in meine mentale Seite. _Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da tut und wie er es tut, aber er bringt alle um ihn herum dazu, ihn zu mögen und ihm zu vertrauen. Sei vorsichtig._ Ich gebe mein Bestes. _Hoffen wir, dass das reicht. Sonst sind wir tot._ Warum machst du eigentlich nichts? _Ich könnte. Aber es wäre unmöglich, keine Zeugen zu hinterlassen, außer ich würde alles Leben auf dem Planeten, im Orbit und auf sämtlichen Schiffen näher als ein Parsec auslöschen. Das könnte ich, aber es würde wieder Fragen nach sich ziehen. Die Schlussfolgerung ist also: je weniger Tote, desto besser. Und dafür eignet sich eure Strategie am besten._ Sehr ermutigend. _Ich bin nur realistisch._ Ach, halt doch die Klappe. Es war gut, dass ich solche Konversationen stumm führen konnte, denn es hätte sehr seltsam ausgesehen, wenn ich hinter dem Arzt hergelaufen wäre und Selbstgespräche geführt hätte. Ich war mir sicher, dass Dr. Leroy ohnehin schon Verdacht hegte. Aber wir gaben ja auch ein seltsames Paar ab. Ben beugte sich zu mir nach hinten und flüsterte 'unabsichtlich' laut: „Sweety, wo hastn du das Zeug hin?" „An n sicheres Versteck." Ben nickte langsam. Als Dr. Leroy uns in einen Raum komplimentierte, tat er so, als hätte er unser kurzes Gespräch nicht bemerkt, aber ich wusste genau, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hatte. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter uns und Dr. Leroy kramte kurz in einem Schrank. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, spannte ich mich an. Meine Hand fuhr wie von selbst zu meinem Lichtschwert in Bens Ärmel. Der Arzt blieb kurz mit dem Rücken zu uns stehen, dann drehte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um und zielte mit einem Blaster auf mich. Ich hatte es gewusst. Dieser Mistkerl. Er lächelte. „Also, nochmal von vorn. Du -" der Lauf der Waffe zuckte kurz in Bens Richtung „- bist nicht wirklich verletzt. Und du -" er sah mich fest an „- bist eine entsetzlich schlechte Lügnerin. Was auch immer ihr hier genau abzieht... es ist gut gespielt, gut genug für Sturmtruppen. Aber nicht für mich. Ich werde euch jetzt ausliefern. Ihr geht voran. Los!" Er fuchtelte mit dem Blaster herum. Sein albernes Getue konnte nicht verbergen, dass er die Waffe beherrschte. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Aber ich wusste es auch. Blitzschnell verband ich meinen Geist mit Sapienzia und zog mein Lichtschwert aus Bens Ärmel. Meine Kleidung reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um es zu verbergen. Wir waren jetzt nicht mehr zwei getrennte Wesen innerhalb eines Körpers, sondern ein einziges Bewusstsein. Das Geräusch des zündenden Lichtschwertes zerriss die Stille. Dr. Leroy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oho. Eine Jedi. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du der Großen Säuberung entgangen bist. Aber jetzt bringt es dir auch nichts mehr." „ _Ich bin keine Jedi._ " Unsere Stimmen, die von Sapienzia und meine, verbanden sich zu einem Doppelklang. Die Augen unseres Gegners weiteten sich erschrocken. Noch bevor er sich bewegen konnte, fuhr die Klinge durch seinen Körper. Es zischte, als der heiße Laser sein Blut verdampfte. Dann sank sein Körper leblos zu Boden. Wir trennten uns wieder und sobald meine Gedanken wieder ganz mir gehörten, ließ ich das Lichtschwert angewidert fallen. Ich hatte gerade einen Menschen getötet! Ich war wie erstarrt. Während meiner Verschmelzung mit Sapienzia war es mir gut erschienen, als die einzige Möglichkeit. Aber jetzt? Jetzt erschien es nur grausam und unnötig. _Du kennst den Grund._ Ben berührte meine Schulter. „Liebling?" Ich war so froh, dass er die albernen, falschen Kosenamen bleiben ließ. Ich hob das Lichtschwert wieder auf und schlang meine Arme um ihn. „Wie kommen wir nur hier weg?" Er seufzte tief und erwiderte meine Umarmung. „Das wird schwierig. Erstmal müssen wir ihn hier verstecken und dann brauchen wir eine neue Tarnung." Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando lösten wir uns gleichzeitig voneinander und begannen, mit fieberhafter Eile, die Schränke zu durchsuchen. Schnell fand ich, was wir suchten – einen Arztkittel. Ich zog ihn an, aber er war zu groß. Nicht sehr, aber genug, dass es auffiel. Und wir mussten uns schließlich an imperiale Standards halten. „Nimm du den." Ich reichte den Kittel an Ben weiter. Er grinste. „Oh, ist meine Frau zu schlank?" Ich schlug auf seinen Oberarm. „Idiot." „Aber du hast mich trotzdem geheiratet." „Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe." Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und er schloss seine Arme um mich. „Ach, tatsächlich? Dann muss ich dich wohl daran erinnern." Unsere Lippen verschmolzen. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er mich jemals so geküsst hatte, angespannt, leidenschaftlich, verzweifelt und zärtlich zugleich. Allerdings fiel es mir schon schwer, mich an meinen Namen zu erinnern. Ich schmiegte meinen Körper an seinen und als er unter meinem gekürzten Shirt über meinen Rücken strich, seufzte ich. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, wo wir waren und ich stieß ihn schnell von mir. Er zog nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nicht hier! Hast du vergessen, wo wir sind?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du vergisst, dass du meine Frau bist." Er wandte sich ab. Ich legte die Hand auf sein Schulterblatt. „Ben? Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja." Aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Ich ging um ihn herum und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen. „Was ist los?" Er schloss die Augen und schmiegte seine Wange in meine Hand. „Nichts ist los. Ich bin nur albern. Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass du den Soldaten nur zum Schein angemacht hast. Trotzdem hat es mich gestört." „Ach Schatz." Ich küsste ihn kurz. „Trotzdem müssen wir weg von hier." Er lächelte mich an, dann schob er mein Lichtschwert in seinen Ärmel. Ich zupfte unglücklich an meiner Kleidung, soweit man diese Stücke Stoff noch so bezeichnen konnte. „Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gehe ich Shoppen!" „Wozu? Mir gefällt dein Outfit." Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas schlagfertiges erwidern, aber Ben hatte den Raum schon verlassen. Schnell huschte ich hinterher. Er stand draußen im Gang und sah sich in beide Richtungen um. „Ich glaube, zum Hangar geht es da entlang." Ich deutete nach rechts. Ben lachte leise. „Sayuna, deine Orientierung ist grottig. Wir müssen genau in die andere Richtung!" „Oh..." Er schüttelte noch immer lachend den Kopf und ging dann los. Mich schleppte er am Arm mit. Auf meine unausgesprochene Frage antwortete er: „Erstens findest du den Weg nicht und zweitens bist du ja krank und ich bin dein Arzt." Ich prustete beleidigt, aber er zog es vor, nicht zu reagieren, weil uns gerade eine Gruppe Sturmtruppler entgegen kam. Himmel, hoffentlich waren es nicht die, die uns festgenommen hatten. Wenn wir erkannt würden, wäre es aus. Aber schafften es tatsächlich ohne Zwischenfälle in einen Mechanikerraum neben dem Hangar. Ben beobachtete die Vorgänge an unserem Schiff, während ich die Schränke durchforstete und zu meiner Freude eine Mechanikeruniform fand. Endlich wurde ich die kurzen Klamotten los. Es war sehr kalt auf einem Sternenzerstörer, allerdings könnte das auch daran liegen, dass ich die hohen Temperaturen auf Tatooine gewohnt war. Wie dem auch sei, ich war froh, weniger freizügig gekleidet zu sein. Ben lehnte sich an die Wand und griff nach meiner Hand. „Okay, der Hangar ist wenig bewacht, aber voller Mechaniker und Piloten. Unauffällig kommen wir hier nicht raus. Wir wissen beide nicht genug, um ein Schiff zu stehlen und es sofort unter Kontrolle zu haben." „Ich dachte, du wärst als Jedi schon in einigen brenzligen Situationen gewesen. Hast du noch nie ein Schiff klauen müssen?" Er fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. „Doch, schon … aber das hat Anakin immer gemacht … Wenn man ihn mal braucht, ist er nicht da. Egal, jedenfalls ist stehlen keine Option. Allerdings gibt es hier ein hangarweites Evakuierungsprotokoll, falls die Abschottung gegen den Weltraum undicht wird. Und wenn wir das aktivieren, wird das gesamte Personal den Hangar verlassen. Dann haben wir ein paar Minuten, bis die Wartungsmannschaft auftaucht." „Wie viele Minuten?" „Drei." „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass uns diese Zeit nicht reichen wird. Fangen wir doch schon an, während der Hangar evakuiert wird. Die Leute werden alle in Panik sein, niemand wird Fragen stellen." „Stimmt, das verschafft uns etwas mehr Zeit. Bereit?" Ich nickte und zuckte zusammen, als kurz darauf ein Alarm losschrillte. Ben musste ihn durch die Macht ausgelöst haben. Alle im Hangar ließen von ihren Tätigkeiten ab und begaben sich zum nächsten Ausgang. Verdammt, nicht die Panik, die ich prophezeit hatte. Wir machten uns trotzdem im gesitteten Tempo auf den Weg zu unserem Schiff. Doch zu unserem Glück schallte ein plötzlicher Angstschrei durch den Raum und die Ordnung verwandelte sich in Chaos, als ob der Schrei einen Bann gebrochen hatte. Alle liefen wild und ziellos durcheinander. Ich griff nach Bens Hand, um ihn in der brodelnden Menschenmasse nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich hatten wir uns bis zum Schiff durchgekämpft, machten es in Rekordzeit startklar und schossen aus der Öffnung in der Schiffshülle. Ich sackte erleichtert in meinem Sitz zusammen, als uns die Schwärze des Raumes umgab. Doch dann erwachte das Funkgerät zum Leben und ich richtete mich wieder auf. Die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher hallte durch den kleinen Raum der Kabine. „Brechen Sie ihr unerlaubtes Startmanöver sofort ab und kehren Sie zum Sternenzerstörer _Castor_ zurück!" Verdammt. Sie hatten uns bemerkt.

 _Author's note: Das hier ist Teil 1 dieses Kapitels. Zwischen Teil 1 und 2 kommt noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Das klingt jetzt verwirrend, aber ich verspreche euch, am Ende macht alles Sinn!_


	26. Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit

_Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit_

Wir kauerten hinter einem Bruchstück unseres Transporters, das sich durch das kontinuierliche Laserfeuer der Scharfschützen langsam aufheizte. Aber das war im Moment unser geringstes Problem. Unser Schiff war abgestürzt, als der Sternenzerstörer auf uns geschossen hatte, nachdem wir die Befehle ignoriert hatte. Aber auch das war nicht unser größtes Problem. Nein, das größte Problem war, dass Ben sein Lichtschwert benutzt hatte, um unser Leben zu retten. Spätestens jetzt wussten alle, dass ein Jedi hier war. Bald würde hier mindestens ein ganzes Bataillon anrücken, und dann hätten wir keine Chance mehr. Es war hoffnungslos. _Nein, ist es nicht. Es gibt immer Hoffnung, und das weißt du._ Ich habe mich an deinen Rat gehalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft bringt. _Dann werde ich das machen._ Und sie übernahm die Kontrolle. Ich wusste, was sie vorhatte. Sapienzia, nein! Du darfst sie nicht alle töten! _Ich habe neun gezählt. Indem wir überleben, können tausende gerettet werden. Damit sind die Prioritäten klar._ Können! Und es sind noch immer Lebewesen! _Mag sein._ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und schnappte sich mein Lichtschwert und meinen Blaster. Ben sah sie entsetzt an. Dann sah er ihren steinernen Gesichtsausdruck. In seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, dass er Sapienzias Kontrolle an meinem Gesicht erkannt hatte. Das Gesicht hatte sie noch nie hinbekommen. Sapienzia trat aus der Deckung hervor und zündete das Lichtschwert. Die gelbe Klinge beleuchtete ihren Weg. Und verriet den Heckenschützen ganz genau, wo sie war. Aber das war kein Problem. Während sie mit einer Hand die Schüsse abwehrte, zielte sie mit der anderen auf die Quellen des Feuers. Es waren tatsächlich neun. Und alle neun schlachtete sie methodisch ab. Dann stand sie ruhig da und lauschte. Kein Laut war zu hören. Du hast neun Leben ausgelöscht. Neun! Für die bloße Möglichkeit, andere zu retten! Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass du mich damit auch zur Mörderin gemacht hast. Ihre Antwort war abschätzig. _Vielleicht wirst du es mir irgendwann danken._ Dann zog sie sich zurück. Als ich wieder am Steuer meines Körpers saß, ließ ich die Waffen in meinen Händen angewidert fallen. Mordwerkzeuge. Das musste ich Sapienzia echt abgewöhnen. Ben fing sie auf, noch ehe sie den Boden berührten. „Sayuna, schnell! Wir müssen hier weg, ehe wir die gesamten imperialen Sturmtruppen auf dem Hals haben!" Ich nickte mechanisch, mein Blick noch immer auf die Wolkenkratzer gerichtet, wo sich vor ein paar Minuten noch neun lebende Körper mehr befunden hatten. Erst, als er an meinem Ärmel zupfte, wandte ich mich ab. Wir huschten so leise wie möglich durch die Gassen. Obwohl wir uns auf der Seite des Planeten befanden, auf der gerade Tag war, war es stockdunkel. Die hohen Gebäude hielten das gesamte Sonnenlicht ab, sodass kein einziges Photon davon die Planetenoberfläche erreichte. Ben verschwand um eine Ecke und ich beeilte mich, ihm zu folgen. Als hätten wir einen Schritt in eine andere Welt getan, traten wir plötzlich in eine belebte Gasse. Ich sah mich in alle Richtungen um. Ja, wir waren definitiv auf Coruscant. Nur auf diesem Planeten lebten so viele verschiedene Spezies und bildeten das kunterbunte Gewusel, in dem ich aufgewachsen war. Ich umklammerte Bens Hand so fest ich konnte, um ihn in dem Gedränge nicht zu verlieren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er wollte, aber er lief mit gesenktem Kopf zielstrebig in Richtung Stadtzentrum, wo sich das Senatsgebäude und der Jeditempel befanden. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und richtete meine Augen auf den Boden. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen standen wir bald vor einem Schnellrestaurant. _Dex's_ _Diner_ stand auf dem Schild über dem Eingang. Ich zupfte leicht an Bens Ärmel. „Was machen wir hier?" Er schenkte mir ein nervöses Lächeln. „Einen alten Freund besuchen. Ich kenne Dex schon seit Ewigkeiten und er hat mir schon oft sehr geholfen." „Vor oder nach dem Fall der Republik?" Ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen. „Davor." „Kannst du ihm dann jetzt noch vertrauen?" „Gute Frage. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wohin ich mich hier sonst wenden sollte." _Dexter Jettser ist vertrauenswürdig._ „Gut zu wissen.", murmelte ich leise. Ben wandte sich von dem flachen Gebäude ab und sah mich an. „Was?" „Sapienzia hat gesagt, dass ein gewisser Dexter Jettser vertrauenswürdig ist. Heißt dein Freund Dexter Jettser?" „Ja, das ist er. Gehen wir." Ich hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Jetzt? Bist du wahnsinnig? Er wird uns vielleicht nicht verraten, aber wenn einer seiner Kunden dich erkennt, sind wir tot!" „Auch wieder wahr." Er überlegte kurz, dann zog er mich in eine andere Richtung. Ich wollte erst fragen, wohin wir gingen, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hielt mich davon ab. Er sah traurig aus. Wir bestiegen einen Turbolift und fuhren zu den oberen Ebenen. Als das Sonnenlicht wieder die Lücken zwischen den Gebäuden erhellte, stiegen wir aus und gingen zu Fuß weiter. Man konnte sich sein ganzes Leben lang auf Coruscant bewegen, ohne jemals den tatsächlichen Erdboden zu betreten. Als er nach wenigen Minuten stehen blieb und zu einem Gebäude hinaufblickte, wurde mir auch klar, warum er diesen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Wir standen vor dem Jedi-Tempel. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die fünf charakteristischen Türme zu sehen, von denen jedoch nur noch drei standen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie früher zusammen mit der flachen Kuppel des Senatsgebäudes die Skyline dominiert hatten. Der Tempel war jetzt keineswegs kleiner, aber er wirkte trostlos und verwahrlost. Die Mauern schienen zu bröckeln, aber das war eigentlich nicht möglich, da sie aus extra festem Durabeton gebaut worden waren. Schwarz verkohlte Blasternarben verunstalteten die Ornamente und Bilder, die die Außenseite des Tempels schmückten. Ich legte Ben eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Er starrte unverwandt auf die Stelle, an der sich die Spitze des mittleren Turmes befunden hatte, aber dieser und der Nordturm waren eingestürzt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass der mittlere Turm während der Großen Säuberung zerstört worden wäre." „Wurde er auch nicht." Eine Träne lief über Bens Wange und versickerte in seinem nachwachsenden Bart. „Das hat der Imperator nachträglich veranlasst. Ein symbolischer Akt. An der Spitze dieses Turmes befand sich der Ratssaal. Dort tagten wir und trafen Entscheidungen. Es ist sein Zeichen dafür, dass er uns gestürzt hat. Wortwörtlich." Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, denn mir fehlten die Worte und ich war sicher, dass er sie im Moment auch gar nicht hören wollte, während er um die Freunde trauerte, die er verloren hatte. Dann machte er eine abrupte Bewegung, als ob er etwas abschütteln würde. „Gehen wir lieber, sonst ist Dex schon weg, bevor wir bei ihm ankommen." Ich verschränkte meine Hand mit seiner und drückte sie. Er lächelte schwach. Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Kurz darauf standen wir wieder vor dem Schnellrestaurant. Wir konnten es zwar nicht sehen, aber die Sonne ging bereits unter. Ben klopfte an der Schiebetür, die jetzt verschlossen war. Nichts geschah. „Na ihr müsst ja sehr hungrig sein, zu hungrig, um zu sehen, dass Dex für heute geschlossen hat." Ich blickte auf und direkt in die roten Augen eines Neimoidianers. Aus seiner Kleidung schloss ich, dass er zur Handelsförderation gehörte. Ben neben mir spannte sich kurz an, der Neimoidianer erschauderte kurz und ging dann mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck weiter, als hätte er vergessen, was er wollte. Und so war es wahrscheinlich auch. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass schwache Wesen von der Macht beeinflusst werden konnten, und genau das hatte Ben gerade getan. Er klopfte noch einmal, dann sagte er: „So kommen wir nicht weiter." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um. Verwirrt folgte ich ihm. Wo wollte er denn jetzt hin? Er bog direkt neben dem Schnellrestaurant in eine Gasse ein. Ich beeilte mich, zu ihm aufzuschließen und holte ihn ein, als er vor einer rostigen Metalltür in der schmutzigen Wand des Restaurants stand. Er klopfte wieder. Diesmal fauchte eine Stimme von drinnen: „Geschlossen!" „Nicht für mich!", rief Ben zurück. „Wieso, wer bist du denn?" „Es wäre nicht klug, meinen Namen auszusprechen, aber ich kann dir sagen, was ein Kamino-Saberdart ist." „Unmöglich." Ich hörte das Entsichern eines Schlosses, dann öffnete sich die Tür wenige Zentimeter. Ein gelbes Auge blinzelte uns an. „Und wer ist sie?" Das Auge ruhte auf mir. „Das erkläre ich dir, sobald du uns reinlässt. Aber du kannst ihr vertrauen." Die Tür öffnete sich langsam weiter, als ginge es ihr gegen den Strich, uns passieren zu lassen. Dann schlug sie hinter uns zu und das Licht sprang an. Allerdings war es trüb und ich konnte den vollgestopften Flur, in dem wir standen, kaum erkennen. Vor uns stand ein riesiger Besalisk. Und riesig war alles an ihm: seine Füße, seine vier Arme, seine vier Hände, sein Bauch und sein Kopf, der über uns aufragte. „Obi-Wan?", flüsterte er. „Dex." Der Besalisk lächelte und zog Ben in eine Umarmung. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch mal lebendig sehe. Wie hast du die Säuberung überlebt?" Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Klontruppen haben schlecht gezielt. Dann habe ich mich versteckt. Und das" - er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich weiter ins Licht - „ist Sayuna. Meine Ehefrau. Sayuna, das ist Dexter Jettser, ein alter Freund von mir." Dexter fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Ich streckte ihm die Hand hin, um seine zu schütteln, aber er überraschte mich, indem er meine Hand ergriff und sie küsste. „Schöne Frau, wie kommen sie dazu, einen Jedi zu heiraten?" Ich lächelte unsicher, während Ben Dexter in den Oberarm boxte. „Sie ist vergeben, Dex, spar dir deinen Charme für eine Andere auf." Der Besalisk brach in lautes Gelächter aus und führte uns in einen Raum, der die Küche sein musste. „Was führt euch nach Coruscant und wie kann ich euch helfen?" Ben fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Na ja, das ist etwas schwierig. Also, wir haben ein Geheimnis, das wir dir leider nicht verraten können. Und ein Exfreund von ihr ist gerade dabei, uns zu verraten. Deswegen müssen wir ihn finden, bevor er uns verraten kann. Das ist für die Zukunft der Galaxie von enormer Wichtigkeit!" „Aha. Ihr wollt hier auf Coruscant jemanden finden? Das ist aber nicht gerade die leichteste Übung!" Ben seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist extrem wichtig." „Na gut, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Wen suchen wir eigentlich?" „Er ist ein Twi'lek mit blauer Haut, gelben Augen und zwei Lekku.", antwortete Ben. Ich mischte mich ein. „Er heißt Eliondo Da'an und war früher Senatsgehilfe von Ryloth." Dexter tippte den Namen in ein Datapad ein, dass er scheinbar hinter seinem Rücken hervorgezaubert hatte und zeigte uns das Bild, das die Suche lieferte. Ich nickte. Ja, das war Eliondo. Auf dem Bild lachte er, genau wie die Gestalt neben ihm. Ich hielt den Atem an. Die andere Gestalt war ich.


	27. Verlorene Leben - Teil 2

_Verlorene Leben – Teil 2_

Seit Tagen saßen wir in Dexters Keller, den er uns als sicheres Versteck angeboten hatte und durchkämmten das Holonetzwerk nach Hinweisen auf Eliondos Aufenthaltsort. Aber leider blieben wir erfolglos. Ich seufzte frustriert und wandte mich von einem Artikel über Spekulationen über eine romantische Beziehung zwischen zwei Senatoren ab. Ben saß neben mir und starrte an die Decke. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, weil er so oft mit den Fingern hindurchgefahren war. Ich begann, sie wieder zu glätten und wurde mit einem leisen Lächeln belohnt. „Ich nehme an, du hast auch nichts gefunden?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rieb mir die Augen. Er fuhr sich wieder durchs Haar und zerstörte so meine Arbeit. Vollkommen steif nach den langen Stunden vor dem Bildschirm stand ich auf und dehnte meine Muskeln. Mir entging nicht, dass Ben jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen folgte, deshalb streckte ich mich besonders weit und wölbte meinen Rücken. Ein belustigtes Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als er aufstand und auf mich zu kam. Ich wich ihm spielerisch aus und er jagte mich durch den Raum. Allerdings war der Keller sehr klein und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er mich erwischte und gegen die Wand drückte. „Wer will denn hier davonlaufen?" Meine Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem leicht atemlosen Lachen, das er mit einem Kuss erstickte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu mir heran, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Gerade, als er den obersten Knopf meiner Bluse geöffnet hatte – Dexter hatte uns mit neuer Kleidung ausgestattet – ging die Tür auf und Dexters imposante Erscheinung platzte in den Raum. „Ich habe – ach du meine Güte, ihr seid ja tatsächlich verheiratet." Ben wich schnell von mir zurück und ich schloss den Knopf wieder. „Natürlich sind wir verheiratet. Hast du etwa gedacht, ich erzähle dir Schwachsinn?" Ben stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Dexter lachte. „Nein, ich dachte nur, du wärst mit deinem Kodex verheiratet. Egal, ich habe euren Mistkerl gefunden." „Eliondo?" „Ja, er hat morgen einen Termin bei einem der Inquisitoren." „Einem der was?" Ben runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Inquisitoren. Das Imperium hat sie eingestellt, um die restlichen Jedi auszulöschen." „Und was können sie? Sind sie dazu in der Lage?" Ben klang ehrlich besorgt. Dexter zuckte mit seinen vier gewaltigen Schultern. „Ich verstehe ja nicht viel davon, aber ich glaube, die meisten sind ziemliche Stümper. Sie können es wahrscheinlich mit einem Padawan aufnehmen, aber bei einem Jedi-Meister sehe ich da schwarz." „Gut für mich." Ben ging auf der kurzen Diagonale des Raumes auf und ab. „Wo ist Eliondo jetzt?", fragte ich. Dexter schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber morgen um halb neun in der Früh ist er bei Andre Lenkey (Author's note: dieser Inquisitor ist erfunden). „Und wie spät ist es jetzt?" Ich hielt Ben am Arm fest, weil er mich mit seinem Gerenne nervös machte. „Drei Uhr nachts." „Ach du liebe Güte. Kein Wunder, dass ich so müde bin." Ich rieb mir mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Ben löste seinen Ärmel aus meinem Griff. „Wir müssen sofort los. Hoffentlich fahren die Bahnen so, wie sie sollen." „Ach, dass ist der Vorteil des Imperiums. Der Verkehr funktioniert weitgehend reibungslos.", sagte Dexter leichthin. Ben warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu, während er mir meine Jacke und mein Lichtschwert reichte, den Dexter nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist. Wenn ja, rufe ich euch." Ich zeigte mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass ich verstanden hatte und er verschwand.

Wir warteten nicht lange, bis Dexter uns rief. Wir fanden ihn vor der Tür, die auf die Seitengasse führte. Der Besalisk schloss uns in eine Gruppenumarmung, die zumindest mir fast die Knochen brach. „Passt auf euch auf!", flüsterte er uns nach, als wir in die ewige Dunkelheit zwischen den Hochhäusern verschwanden.

Der Weg war lang. Dexters Lokal war weit von den Regierungsgebäuden, in denen auch die Inquisitoren residierten, entfernt. Und Coruscant schlief nie. Die Straßen waren immer gut gefüllt, obwohl sie jetzt um drei Uhr nachts doch etwas leerer waren. Trotzdem wurden wir öfter angerempelt. Zum Glück hatte bis jetzt niemand versucht, uns zu bestehlen, allerdings besaßen wir auch nichts außer der Kleidung, die wir am Leib trugen und den Lichtschwertern. Die Wertsachen, die wir mitgenommen hatten, um unterwegs an Geld zu kommen, lagen entweder in irgendwelchen Kisten an Bord der _Castor_ oder in den Trümmern unseres Schiffes. So oder so waren sie für uns verloren. Wir würden uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um wieder nach Tatooine zu gelangen. Ich beschloss, mir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber zu machen. Aus der Versenkung in meinen Gedanken auftauchend, sah ich mich um und nahm zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile meine Umgebung wieder wahr. Wir schlenderten langsam an einigen hell erleuchteten Gebäuden vorbei und versuchten dabei, den Anschein zu erwecken, wir seien nur normale Bürger, die den gemeinsamen Abend nicht enden lassen wollten. Ben griff geistesabwesend nach meiner Hand und wir legten den Weg schweigend zurück. Als wir dann endlich mit einem Turbolift zum Stockwerk der Inquisitoren fuhren, sah ich, dass die Sonne bereits aufging. Ben bemerkte es auch und sah auf den Chrono, die auf der Innenwand des Lifts die Uhrzeit anzeigte. „Schon acht Uhr. Dex hat diese Nachricht wirklich gerade rechtzeitig bekommen." Ich nickte nur. Wir mussten Eliondo irgendwie unauffällig vom Gebäude weglocken. Plötzlich erhellte sich meine Miene. „Ich hab eine Idee! Ich warte hier auf ihn, behaupte, wir hätten uns gestritten und dass ich zu ihm zurück will. Wenn ich ihm dann sage, dass er mir kurz für zwei Minuten bei irgendwas helfen muss, kommt er bestimmt mit." Ben knurrte: „Dich bei dem einschleimen? Na gut. Aber werd nur nicht untreu!" Ich lachte und küsste ihn kurz. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Er küsste mich noch einmal nachdrücklich, dann verschwand er um die nächste Ecke, um dort auf mich und Eliondo zu warten. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn nur einen Wimpernschlag später stand der Gesuchte vor mir, als wäre er aus dem Boden gewachsen. „Sayuna!" Sein Erstaunen war deutlich zu hören. „Eliondo!" Ich schlang stürmisch meine Arme um ihn und schmiegte mein Gesicht an seine Brust. Er roch noch immer genauso gut wie früher. Zögernd erwiderte er meine Umarmung, dann hielt er mich auf Armeslänge von sich und sah mich besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Ich ließ den Kopf hängen, zwang falsche Tränen an die Oberfläche und sagte kläglich: „Nein." Dann schniefte ich. Eliondo wischte mit seinem Ärmel eine Träne von meiner Wange. „Was ist denn passiert?" Zwischen meinen Schluchzern würgte ich Bens Namen hervor. Eliondo zog mich wieder in seine Arme. „Alles gut, du musst nichts mehr sagen. Ich bin ja da, alles ist gut, du bist nicht allein." Bei diesen Worten bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eliondo war ein guter Kerl, der mich jetzt, nachdem ich ihn so verletzt hatte, noch immer tröstete. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Er erstarrte zuerst, aber dann wurden seine Lippen weich unter meinen. Als ich mich von ihm löste, strahlte er. „Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt." Er strich leicht über meinen Wangenknochen. Ich lächelte leicht und antwortete: „Ich auch." Innerlich zuckte ich zusammen, obwohl es keine Lüge war. Ich war verliebt. Nicht in Eliondo, sondern in Ben. Aber danach hatte mein Gegenüber ja nicht gefragt. Ich zupfte an der Spitze seines Lekku, wie ich es früher immer getan hatte. „Kannst du mir helfen?" Er erschrak. „Verdammt, ich habe einen Termin! Danach aber gerne." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, wohl wissend, wie anziehend er diese Geste fand. „Es ist aber dringend. Und es dauert auch nicht lange. Zwei Minuten, dann bist du wieder hier." Er sah kurz auf den Chrono an seinem Handgelenk, dann lächelte er mich an. „Na gut, zwei Minuten hab ich noch. Für dich sowieso immer." Ich strahlte ihn an und schämte mich dafür. Aber es war notwendig, deswegen zuckte ich nicht mit der Wimper als er meine Hand nahm und sich von mir mitziehen ließ. Ich bog in die selbe Gasse ein, der Ben vorher gefolgt war. Es wurde immer dunkler. Eliondo wurde langsamer. „Sayuna, bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist? Ich weiß doch, wie schlecht deine Orientierung ist." Ich zog stärker an seiner Hand. „Doch, doch, es geht hier lang. Ich kenne diesen Weg wie meine eigene Westentasche, vertrau mir!" Dann hörte ich, wie etwas durch die Luft sauste, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf Eliondos Kopf aufkam und ihn zu Boden schickte. Ich fuhr herum, das aktivierte Lichtschwert in meiner Hand, aber es war nur Ben. Er hatte Eliondo bewusstlos geschlagen. Und ich war mir sicher, dass er fester zugeschlagen hatte als nötig, denn scheinbar raste er vor Wut. „Dass er dich so berührt hat -" Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ich berührte die eine Faust, mit der anderen Hand deaktivierte ich das Lichtschwert. Dann bewegte er sich so schnell, dass ich es kaum kommen sah. Bevor ich es realisierte, stand ich an der Wand und Ben drückte mich so fest dagegen, dass ich keinen Muskel rühren konnte. Seine Lippen lagen verlangend auf meinen und ich erwiderte seinen Kuss bereitwillig. Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Wut langsam nachließ, aber er machte keine Anstalten, mich loszulassen. Bis ein zischendes Geräusch uns auseinander fahren ließ. Eliondo. Er war aufgewacht, hatte das Lichtschwert aus meinem Griff gewunden und es gezündet. Jetzt hielt er es drohend in Bens Richtung, der langsam die Hände hob. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Jedi, sie jetzt zu zwingen, nachdem du sie so verletzt hast?" „Eliondo-" „Nein, Sayuna. Ich werde für dich kämpfen, das werde ich immer." Eliondo warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Ben, der noch immer reglos dastand. Der Twi'lek holte zum Schlag aus, aber Ben bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Vielleicht dachte er, Eliondo würde ihn nicht wirklich verletzen. Aber ich kannte meinen Exfreund gut genug, um ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Als Eliondos Arm niedersauste, warf ich mich dazwischen und keuchte vor Schmerz auf, als Klinge in meine Schulter schnitt. Beide Männer reagierten auf dieses Geräusch, als ob es einen Bann von ihnen gelöst hätte. Ben zog sein eigenes Lichtschwert und auf Eliondos Gesicht breitete sich der Schrecken aus. Er riss das Lichtschwert sofort zurück und sah erstaunt zu, wie ich in die Knie sank. Ben beachtete er nicht, und das war sein Fehler, denn mein Mann bewegte sich blitzschnell und erstach meinen Exfreund. Eliondo fiel neben mir zu Boden. Er griff nach meiner Hand. „Warum?" Blut lief zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und ich wusste, dass seine Lunge durchstochen war. Eine Träne, die nicht vom Schmerz stammte, lief aus meinem Augenwinkel und tropfte auf den Boden, als ich Eliondos Hand drückte. „Es ist notwendig, für die Zukunft der Galaxis. Es tut mir so leid, Eliondo." Ben wollte mich hochziehen, aber ich wehrte mich. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Eliondo allein starb. Auch wenn ich es jetzt nicht mehr tat, früher hatte ich ihn geliebt. Und er hatte diesen Tod nicht verdient. Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihm fest in die Augen, bis sein angestrengter Atem verstummte. Erst dann ließ ich zu, dass Ben mich vom Boden aufhob und aus der Gasse trug. Meine Tränen sickerten in sein Oberteil. Die Welt um mich herum verschwamm in Schmerz und Trauer. Das einzig Sichere waren Bens warme, beständige Arme, die mich sicher trugen. Nach einer Weile hörte ich leises Stimmengemurmel und ich wurde auf etwas Weichem abgelegt. Bens Hand legte sich auf meinen Kopf. Jemand berührte meine Schulter und ich schrie auf, doch dann legte sich etwas kaltes, wohltuendes darüber. Wahrscheinlich ein Bacta-Verband. Aber meine Gedanken kreisten nur um eins. Eliondo war tot.


	28. Heimkehr

_Heimkehr_

Ich erwachte in einem schwach erhellten Raum, den ich sofort als Dexters Keller erkannte. Als ich meinen Kopf hob, löste sich meine Wange von dem Kunstleder des kleinen Sofas auf dem ich lag. Ben lag neben mir auf dem Boden und schlief unruhig. Meine pochende Schulter steckte wie vermutet in einem Bacta-Verband. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf. Diese winzige Bewegung weckte Ben, er fuhr neben mir in die Höhe und stützte mich. Ich schüttelte ihn ab. Natürlich tat meine Schulter weh, aber die andere war unversehrt. Er ging neben mir in die Knie, vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Hüfte und murmelte: „Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Ich wusste sofort, dass er von Eliondo sprach. „Kommt darauf an." Meine Stimme war nicht eisig, aber kühl. „Worauf?" „Darauf, warum du ihn getötet hast. War es Rache? Eifersucht?" Er sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht. Ich musste mich um dich kümmern und konnte da nicht noch auf ihn aufpassen. Mir ist völlig klar, dass das kein überzeugender Grund ist, aber ich hatte nicht viel Zeit und musste schnell entscheiden. Deine Wunde war so tief. Wenn er dich nicht mit einem Lichtschwert, das die Wunde sofort kauterisiert, verletzt hätte, wärst du verblutet, bevor ich es geschafft hätte, dich hierher zu bringen, vor allem, weil ich keine öffentlichen Transporter benutzen konnte -" Ich hob die Hand und stoppte seinen Bandwurmsatz. Er hatte während seines gesamten Monologs nicht einmal Luft geholt. „Ich verzeihe dir. Du warst nicht rachsüchtig, sondern pragmatisch. Das ist ein Grund, den ich tolerieren kann." Er zog mich vom Sofa in seine Arme und ich zuckte zusammen, als er meine Schulter streifte. Sofort lockerte er seinen Griff. „Entschuldigung." Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Kein Problem."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dexter schob sich seitlich in den Raum. Er trug ein Tablett und hatte die Tür mit der Schulter aufgeschoben. Als er uns sah, lächelte er. „Sehr gut, du bist wach. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nervig er war!" Ich lachte, als Ben ein beleidigtes Gesicht machte. Dann stürzte ich mich hungrig auf die tatooinischen Mondkuchen, die Dexter gebracht hatte. Sie schmeckten köstlich. „Danke, Dexter. Die sind super. Du musst mir unbedingt dein Rezept verraten!" Dexter grinste schelmisch. „Betriebsgeheimnis!" Ben sah ihn an. „Dex, wir müssen wieder weg. Wir werden auf Tatooine gebraucht." Dexter nickte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Es war schön, euch als Gäste zu haben, wenn auch etwas turbulent." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf meine Schulter. Ich machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, wir haben dir nicht zu viel Ärger bereitet!" Dexter winkte ab. „Nein, nein, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Alles in Ordnung." „Eine Sache wäre da noch." Ben sah verlegen aus. „Wir haben kein Schiff." „Und wie seid ihr dann hierher gekommen?" „Na ja, wir hatten eins, aber ein Sternenzerstörer hat uns abgeschossen..." Dexter seufzte. „Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen sollen. Bei euch Jedi läuft es doch nie so, wie es soll." Ich lächelte über diese treffende Bemerkung. „Ein eigenes Schiff kann ich euch nicht verschaffen. Aber vielleicht könnt ihr irgendwo mitfliegen." „Danke, Dex." Dexter brummte nur.

Während Dexter sich um unsere Heimreise kümmerte, sahen Ben und ich noch einmal die Nachrichten durch, weil einiges davon nie nach Tatooine gelangte. Man hatte Eliondos Leiche gefunden und sie wurde nun für ein traditionelles Begräbnis nach Ryloth überführt. Die Medien waren in heller Aufregung, seit klar war, dass Eliondo durch ein Lichtschwert gestorben war. Die meisten vermuteten verbliebene Jedi dahinter, aber manche spekulierten auch auf einen Verrat der Inquisitoren. Diese wenigen Stimmen wurden jedoch schnell untergraben. Als Dexter wieder auftauchte, war diese Position bereits unhaltbar geworden. Dexter rieb sich mit allen vier Händen müde übers Gesicht, was seine Stimme leicht dämpfte. „Also, in fünfzig Minuten an Hangar 37. Fragt nach Kuhn Lei." Ich fiel ihm mit meinem gesunden Arm um den Hals. „Danke, Dexter!" Er lächelte und tätschelte mir unbeholfen den Rücken. „Keine Ursache, Kleine. Aber jetzt verschwindet, sonst ist das Schiff weg und ich hab euch noch länger am Hals." Ich lachte.

Nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung machten wir uns im Laufschritt auf den Weg. Keuchend und mit Seitenstechen stürzte ich hinter Ben durch das Tor und versuchte, meinen Atem zu beruhigen, während Ben, von unserem Sprint scheinbar unberührt, am nächsten Computerausgang den Standort unseres Transportschiffes abfragte. Dann zerrte er mich ohne ein Wort weiter, bis wir schlitternd vor der Rampe eines Schiffes zum Stehen kamen. Am oberen Ende der Rampe lehnte sich unsere Pilotin an die Schiffswand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Eine Gotal. Verdammt. Die kurzen, gewundenen braunen Hörner auf ihrem Kopf erlaubten es ihr, Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Das war in unserer Situation an und für sich schon schlimm genug, aber Gotal konnten auch die Machtsensitivität von Lebewesen wahrnehmen. Und vor unserer Pilotin standen eine Wissende und ein Jedi-Meister. Noch bevor ich diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, verengten sich die Augen der Gotal und sie musterte uns misstrauisch, fragte dann jedoch: „Hat Dex euch geschickt?" Ich nickte atemlos. „Seid Ihr Kuhn Lei?", fragte Ben. Die Gotal nickte und winkte uns an Bord. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Cockpit machte, schickte sie uns in den Raum, der am weitesten entfernt war, mit der Begründung: „Von Jedi kriege ich Kopfschmerzen." Ich spannte mich an, und das merkte sie. „Keine Sorge. Für euren Transport bekomme ich mehr, als das Kopfgeld wert wäre. Euch zu verraten würde mir nichts bringen, weil ich erst auf Alderaan bezahlt werde. Dex hat gesagt, ihr könnt bezahlen. Das stimmt doch, oder?" Ben nickte eilig. „Gut." Sie drehte sich um. Wir zogen uns leise in den uns zugewiesenen Raum zurück, als das Schiff abhob. „Wovon sollen wir sie bezahlen?", flüsterte ich. „Unser Geld ist auf – nicht auf Alderaan!" „Bail. Wir werden es ihm bei Gelegenheit zurückzahlen." Ich nickte. „Und warum Alderaan?" „Wenn sie uns direkt nach Hause bringen würde, könnte sie sich bezahlen lassen und uns dann an das Imperium verraten. Selbst wenn sie uns auf der anderen Seite des Planeten absetzten würde, als Gotal würde sie uns finden." Darüber dachte ich eine Weile nach, bis ich zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass mir so etwas nicht eingefallen wäre. Während wir den Orbit in Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit verließen, bewunderte ich die Sternenzerstörer, die scheinbar bewegungslos zwischen den Sternen hingen. Man konnte über sie sagen, was man wollte, aber niemand konnte leugnen, dass es prächtige Schiffe waren. Dann sprangen wir in den Hyperraum. Obwohl sie sich über die Kopfschmerzen beklagte, ließ Kuhn Lei es sich nicht nehmen, uns während der Reise durch den Hyperraum Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie war zwar eine Kopfgeldjägerin, aber trotzdem noch eine Frau und schon bald waren wir in eine Diskussion über die neueste Mode Coruscants vertieft – wir beide fanden sie lächerlich –, während Ben uns kopfschüttelnd und verständnislos zuhörte. Am Ende unserer Reise konnte Ben es kaum erwarten, das Schiff zu verlassen, während Kuhn mir ihre Kontaktdaten gab und ich versprach, sie anzurufen.

Bail nahm uns freundlich auf, bezahlte anonym die Kopfgeldjägerin und bestand darauf, dass wir ihm nichts schuldeten. Breha lud uns ein, für ein paar Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben. Ich genoss die Zeit auf Alderaan. Dort war es annähernd so wie in meinem früheren Leben. Ich war nicht vollkommen von der Gesellschaft abgeschnitten, obgleich wir uns natürlich trotzdem einigermaßen bedeckt halten mussten. Außerdem hatte ich jemanden zum reden – schon im Schiff mit Kuhn Lei war mir aufgefallen, dass ich weibliche Gesellschaft vermisste. Auf Tatooine hatte ich natürlich Beru, aber sie war den ganzen Tag auf der Farm unterwegs oder kümmerte sich um Luke. Sie hatte also nicht wirklich Zeit. Und Ahsoka war tot. Ich vermisste sie so sehr. Aber ich gab diese Bequemlichkeiten gerne her, wenn ich dafür meinen Ehemann hatte. Auch Ben tat die Anwesenheit eines Mannes gut. Bail und er diskutierten stundenlang über Taktiken, sodass Breha und ich den testosterongeschwängerten Raum nur betraten, wenn es nötig war.

Aber dann mussten wir doch wieder nach Tatooine zurückkehren. Wir hatten Luke schon viel zu lange schutzlos gelassen. Nach einem ausgedienten Abschied stiegen wir in das neue Schiff, das Bail uns verschafft hatte („Versucht, euch nicht gleich wieder von Sternenzerstörern abschießen zu lassen!").

Wir landeten in Mos Eisley und wurden von den unbarmherzigen Zwillingssonnen begrüßt, sobald wir das klimatisierte Schiff verließen. Es kostete mich einige Überredungskunst, aber nachdem wir den ganzen Weg zur Lars-Farm gelaufen waren, um unser Eopie abzuholen, versprach Ben, einen Gleiter zu kaufen. Die wiegenden Schritte des Reittieres wirkten einschläfernd auf mich und ich merkte kaum, wie Ben mich durch die Gänge unseres Heims trug. Als mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war ich schon eingeschlafen.


	29. Grabsteine

_Grabsteine_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief Ben noch. Ich musste lächeln, denn normalerweise schlief ich länger. Deshalb beschloss ich, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und ihn mit einem Frühstück im Bett zu überraschen, vorausgesetzt, ich schaffte es, bevor er aufwachte. Bemüht leise schlich ich mich aus dem Schlafzimmer und wagte es erst, zu atmen, nachdem sich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte. Jedi hatten einen verdammt leichten Schlaf. In der Küche kochte ich Kaffee, machte Pfannkuchen und schnitt etwas Obst auf. Das Tablett, auf dem ich alles transportierte, war schwer, vor allem, weil ich es dank meiner Schulter mit einem Arm tragen musste, aber es ging. Als ich die Tür öffnete, hatte er seine Augen noch immer geschlossen. Er sah im Schlaf so friedlich aus, dass ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht wecken wollte. Trotzdem berührte ich ihn kurzerhand an der Schulter, nachdem ich das Tablett abgestellt hatte. Er war sofort wach. „Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?" Ich verdrehte die Augen, als ich seine Sorge hörte, aber insgeheim fand ich es einfach nur süß. „Alles in Ordnung. Es gibt nur Frühstück!" „Oh." Er setzte sich auf. „Ach so." Dann grinste er über meine Bemühungen, das Tablett von der Kommode am Ende des Bettes auf die Bettdecke zu befördern.

Wir verbrachten einen sehr angenehmen, faulen Morgen im Bett. Die Stimmung war entspannt und träge.

Als Ben dann gehen musste, um nach Luke zu sehen und einzukaufen, schloss ich mich ihm kurz entschlossen an. Es war schön, Beru wiederzusehen, denn am Abend zuvor hatte ich erstens nur Owen zu Gesicht bekommen und zweitens halb geschlafen. Luke kaute fröhlich auf dem Bein eines Plüsch-Eopies herum und beobachtete alles um ihn herum mit großen Augen.

Auf dem Markt in Anchorhead hatte ich nicht viel zu tun. Ben feilschte wie ein Irrer mit den Händlern, aber ich verstand kein Wort, weil ich kein Huttisch sprach. Als wir dann schon schwer an unseren Einkäufen zu schleppen hatten, erinnerte ich Ben daran, dass er versprochen hatte, einen Speeder zu kaufen. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schlug er den Weg zu einem entsprechenden Händler ein. Wenig später war ich stolze Besitzerin eines brandneuen V35-Kuriers, eines der modernsten Modelle auf dem Markt. Ich küsste Ben überschwänglich. „Danke!" Er lächelte leicht gequält. „Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was du gegen Eopies hast, aber gern geschehen." Trotzdem sah er erleichtert aus, als er die schweren Einkäufe im Frachtraum abladen konnte. Dann gab er mir einen Kuss und schickte mich mit meinem neuen Gleiter los, denn er musste das Eopie nach Hause bringen. Die Fahrt machte mir sehr viel Spaß. Auf den leeren, weiten Ebenen des Dünenmeeres konnte ich beschleunigen und das Geschwindigkeitslimit voll ausreizen. Erst als ich die Jundlandwüste erreichte, musste ich abbremsen, um den Gleiter durch die Schluchten und über die Felsen zu manövrieren. Trotzdem war ich sehr viel früher am Ziel als Ben. Und obwohl ich meinen einen Arm nur eingeschränkt benutzen konnte, räumte ich die Einkäufe weg. Sobald das erledigt war, sah ich auf den Küchenchrono. Mir blieb noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bis Ben eintreffen würde. Unschlüssig stand ich in der Küche und überlegte, was ich als nächstes machen sollte. Da mir nichts einfiel, goss ich mir ein Glas Wasser ein und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. Irgendwann fragte ich mich, was Ahsoka zu dem neuen Gleiter gesagt hätte. Und dann merkte ich wieder, wie sehr ich meine Freundin vermisste. Ich spürte nicht, wie mir die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Aber ich spürte, wie Ben seine Arme von hinten um mich schloss und mit seinem Ärmel meine Wangen trocken wischte. „Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?" Ich lehnte mich an ihm und schloss die Augen. „Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Aber Ahsoka fehlt mir. Und meine Mutter. Und auch Eliondo." „Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich vermisse auch viele, die mir nahe standen." „Ich habe nachgedacht. Könnten wir Grabsteine für sie errichten? Natürlich liegen ihre sterblichen Überreste woanders, aber es wäre ein Ort, an dem wir an sie denken können." Ich spürte, wie Ben langsam nickte und dann die Nase in meinem Haar vergrub. „Du hast recht. Wir sollten einen solchen Ort haben. Und ich weiß auch, wo. Komm." Ich ließ mich mitziehen und folgte ihm durch die Gänge. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor, allerdings sah in diesem Labyrinth ohnehin alles gleich aus. An unserem Ziel merkte ich jedoch, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte. Hier war ich tatsächlich schon einmal gewesen. Wir standen an dem unterirdischen See, an dem Ben und Ahsoka Sapienzia geweckt hatten. Durch ein Loch in der Decke fiel ein schmaler Lichtstrahl bis zum Boden und erhellte die ganze Höhle zu einem Halbdunkel. Es war perfekt. Ich suchte mir einen großen Stein, wuchtete ihn dann ans Ufer und stellte ihn so aufrecht wie mö half mir wortlos und bald hatten wir einige Steine zusammengetragen. Ich zog Ahsokas – mein – Lichtschwert und begann, damit Namen in das Gestein zu gravieren, Ben folgte meinem Beispiel.

Ahsoka Tano.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

Eliondo Da'an.

Satine Kryze.

Jocelyn Raider.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker.

Als ich den letzten Namen sah, brach ich die Stille. „Anakin Skywalker?" Ben nickte. „Ja. Er ist tot. Darth Vader ist an seine Stelle getreten." „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?" „Ja. Ich bin mir sicher." Ich nickte und schwieg, obwohl ich eigentlich anders dachte.

Wir standen eine Weile stumm da und zollten den Gefallenen unseren Tribut. „Sie sind viel zu früh gestorben." „Ja. Sie haben versucht, die Galaxis zu verbessern. Sie haben es nicht verdient." „Ja."


	30. Neuigkeiten

_Neuigkeiten_

Drei Jahre später

Es wurde langsam frustrierend, dass Ben nicht nach Hause kam. Ich war allein. Ganz allein. Ab und zu besuchte ich Beru oder sie kam vorbei, aber das durfte ich nicht mehr so oft tun. Luke wurde allmählich alt genug, um sich an mich zu erinnern. Kuhn Lei war gerade zu beschäftigt, auch wenn sie mir nicht verraten wollte, womit. Und Ahsoka war tot. Das Schicksal schien mir alle meine Freunde zu rauben. _He, ich bin doch auch noch da!_ Mag sein. Aber wir leben im selben Körper. Du kannst mir nichts neues erzählen, wenn du deinen Tagesablauf beschreibst. _Stimmt auch wieder._ Sag ich doch. _Aber trotzdem bist du nicht allein._ Ja. Natürlich. Ich fühle mich nur so. _Kann ich verstehen._ Sapienzia klang mitleidig. _Aber er wird wiederkommen._ Ja. Ich weiß. Er hat es versprochen. Und er hält seine Versprechen. _Und trotzdem fehlt er dir._ Und wie. Wenn ich es ihm nicht bald erzählen kann, platze ich noch. _Lass das mit dem Platzen mal lieber bleiben. Die Sauerei ist unbeschreiblich. Und vor allem aus den Teppichen geht es so schlecht raus._ Ja, Sapienzia. Ich spürte nur noch ihr Amüsement, dann war das Gespräch beendet. Ich seufzte. Allwissend zu sein, konnte fürchterlich langweilig werden. Nicht einmal ein Buch konnte mich beschäftigen. Und jetzt, da mein Bein geheilt war, durchstreifte ich unruhig die Gänge. Ich musste mir dank Sapienzia keine Sorgen machen, mich zu verirren. Ich lief einfach nur, tief in Gedanken versunken, bis ich Hunger bekam oder müde wurde. Dann drehte ich um und aß etwas oder legte mich schlafen. Aber ich zog das Sofa vor, denn das Bett war ohne Ben kalt und leer. Die Tage verschwammen ineinander. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass meine Morgenübelkeit abends kam, hätte ich mein Zeitgefühl vollends verloren.

Und dann hatte meine Einsamkeit endlich ein Ende. Ich schlief wieder auf dem Sofa, als mich Hände weckten, die sanft über mein Gesicht strichen. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, mein Schatz.", murmelte er. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?" Ich reckte es in die Höhe und ließ das Fußgelenk kreisen, um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass der Tusken dich gründlicher erwischt hatte als gedacht." „Nein. Willkommen daheim.", flüsterte ich verschlafen. Ben lächelte und zeichnete meinen Wangenknochen nach. Kraftlos griff ich nach seinem Nacken, aber er merkte was ich wollte, beugte sich herunter und küsste mich. Als wir uns – leicht atemlos – voneinander lösten, runzelte er die Stirn. „Warum schläfst du eigentlich auf dem Sofa? Was stimmt denn mit dem Bett nicht?" „Ohne dich ist es zu groß. Und zu leer." Ich presste mein Gesicht an seine Brust und spürte sein lautloses Lachen. „Na, jetzt bin ich wieder da." Dann hob er mich ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer. Glücklich kuschelte ich mich enger an ihn. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. Bald lagen wir aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett. „Ich hoffe, ich muss nie wieder ohne dich gehen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht ob du nicht doch gefunden wirst." Er zog mich noch näher an sich, obwohl das eigentlich kaum möglich war. Ich seufzte. „Das wirst du wohl müssen." „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich meine damit, dass es einen Grund gibt, der mich einige Jahre beschäftigen wird." Ben erstarrte. „Was ist los?" Er klang sehr besorgt. Ich lachte leise. „Keine Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sogar noch etwas besser als in Ordnung." Er entspannte sich, aber nur ein bisschen. „Okay, aber jetzt nochmal im Klartext. Was ist los?" Ich atmete tief durch. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. „Ben, ich … ich bin schwanger." „Oh." Dann sagte er eine ganze Weile nichts mehr. „Ben?", fragte ich ängstlich. „Oh.", wiederholte er. „Wie ist das nur passiert?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich dir jetzt Bienen und Blüten erklären muss." Er lachte zittrig. „Okay, okay, ich weiß, wie die menschliche Fortpflanzung funktioniert. Aber trotzdem, wir kennen uns seit drei Jahren. Und es ist nie etwas passiert." „Das ist allerdings seltsam. Darüber habe ich mich auch schon gewundert. Bei dem vielen Sex hätte ich eigentlich schon viel früher schwanger werden müssen." „Hmmm. Wir bekommen ein Baby." Ich freute mich, dass er wir gesagt hatte und nicht du. „Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby." Er ließ mich los und setzte sich auf. Aber bevor ich fragen konnte, warum er ging, hatte er sich schon zwischen meine Beine gesetzt und sich über meinen Bauch gebeugt. Er schob mein Top nach oben und küsste meinen noch flachen Bauch. Ich lachte, vor allem, weil sein Bart kitzelte. Aber er ignorierte mich vollkommen. „Hallo, Kleines.", sagte er zu meinem Bauch oder besser gesagt dessen Inhalt. Dann bedeckte er meine Haut wieder mit Küssen. Das brachte mich wiederum zum Kichern. Er grinste mich glücklich an. „Wir bekommen ein Baby!" Angesichts seiner Reaktion entspannte ich mich endlich. Die Sorgen, die ich seit dem Ausbleiben meiner Regel mit mir herumgetragen hatte, fielen von mir ab. Aber als Bens Lippen tiefer wanderten und er an meiner Hose zog, war die Spannung zurück. Allerdings war es eine andere Spannung. Eine, die mir viel lieber war. Ich seufzte zufrieden. Endlich war mein Ehemann wieder da. Und er freute sich über unser Baby. Mehr fehlte mir zum Glück eigentlich nicht.


	31. Schwangerschaftsgelüste

_Schwangerschaftsgelüste_

Sechs Monate später

Ich saß auf dem Sofa, die Beine hochgelegt, tippte auf meinem Datenpod herum und aß Zwieback. Das war praktisch an einem Babybauch. Man konnte sein Essen draufstellen. Ben setzte sich neben mich. „Schatz, der Zwieback ist eigentlich für das Baby gedacht!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erstens hast du das Zeug viel zu früh gekauft, bis das Baby das essen kann, dauert es noch eine Weile. Und zweitens kriegt das Baby doch auch Zwieback! Wir teilen uns ja schließlich meinen Blutkreislauf." Er verdrehte erst die Augen, dann küsste er mich auf die Wange. „Dafür habe ich dich geheiratet." Ich lachte und bot ihm etwas von dem Zwieback an. Kurz darauf waren wir beide mit Krümeln bedeckt. „Also, wie wollen wir das Kleine nennen?" Ich streckte mich, zuckte aber fast sofort wieder zusammen. „Wie wäre es mit kleine Nervensäge?" Ben strich über meinen Bauch. „Kleines, hör doch bitte auf, deine Mutter zu treten!" Zu meinem Erstaunen wurde das Baby tatsächlich still. Zum Dank tätschelte ich meinen Bauch – und bekam einen letzten, trotzigen Tritt ab. Ich seufzte. „Keine Ahnung, wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. Also müssen wir uns zwei Namen aussuchen." Ben sank tiefer in die Polster. „Ich glaube, es gibt schlimmeres." „Ja, vier Namen aussuchen. Vielleicht sind es ja Zwillinge. Glaube ich zwar nicht, ist aber möglich." „Okay, stimmt auch wieder. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" „Nö. Fang du an." „Qui-Gon!", sagte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist ja sehr nett von dir, dass du deinen alten Meister ehren möchtest, aber ich halte nichts davon, Kinder nach Toten zu benennen." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du benennst ein Kind immer nach einem Toten. Außer du denkst dir einen neuen Namen aus." „Okay, ich spezifiziere: ich werde mein Kind nicht nach einem Toten benennen, den wir gekannt haben. Und ja, das schließt auch Ahsoka und meine Mutter aus. Bei zweiten Namen lasse ich mit mir reden." „Okay... tja, dann bin ich überfragt." Ich tippte nachdenklich gegen mein Kinn. „Schade, dass Luke und Leia schon vergeben sind. Wie wäre es mit Selena?" „Hm. Ein schöner Name, aber ich weiß nicht. Er hört sich … irgendwie … nicht richtig an." „Stimmt. Vielleicht Julia?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch nicht. Celine?" „Katrin! Oder Hannah? Marie? Oder Laura?" „Vielleicht. Und für einen Jungen?" „Michael. Oder Alex!" „Oder Mace..." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ben, ich weiß, wer Mace Windu ist!" Er lachte. „War nur ein Test!" Trotzdem warf ich ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Wir diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, aber einigen konnten wir uns trotzdem nicht. Schließlich wurden wir durch den Türsummer unterbrochen. Ich wollte aufstehen und zur Tür gehen, aber Ben hielt mich zurück. „Wir wissen nicht, wer da ist, und meine schwangere Frau wird deswegen nicht die Tür öffnen!" Ich verdrehte die Augen und ließ mich zurück aufs Sofa sinken, während Ben zur Tür ging. Er kam in Begleitung von Beru wieder. Ich lächelte meine Freundin erfreut an. „Sayuna!" Sie ließ sich neben mich auf die Polster fallen und legte eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Das Kleine trat wieder. Sie blickte von meinem Bauch hoch in mein Gesicht. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast, aber wo willst du es denn auf die Welt bringen?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es passiert, aber wie willst du das denn anstellen, wenn bei der Geburt etwas schief geht? Ich wäre dir da leider keine große Hilfe, und ich bezweifle, dass Meister Kenobi mehr übers Kinder kriegen weiß als ich." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Darüber hatte ich tatsächlich noch nicht nachgedacht. Und hier auf Tatooine gab es wirklich nicht viele Geburtshelfer. Ben seufzte. „Ich glaube, da muss Bail wieder einspringen!" Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, sprang er auf und durchforstete den Schrank hinter ihm nach dem Kommunikator. Beru tastete inzwischen meinen Bauch ab. Es gab hier kaum Ärzte, und erst recht keine fähigen und vertrauenswürdigen, deshalb hatte Beru zusammen mit verschiedenen Datenbanken und D-73, einem Droiden, die Vorsorgeuntersuchungen übernommen. Natürlich nicht die beste Methode, aber ich war jung, gesund und ernährte mich ausgewogen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mit dem Baby etwas nicht stimmte, war also entsprechend gering. D-73, den Beru mitgebracht hatte, scannte meinen Bauch und zeigte seine Meldung auf dem Display auf seiner Vorderseite an. _Baby 100 Prozent gedreht. Vitalzeichen normal. Überlebenschance bei Geburt zu diesem Zeitpunkt: 93 Prozent_ Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Das Baby sollte erst in einem Monat kommen, aber falls es sich dafür entschied, jetzt geboren werden zu wollen, würde es überleben. Sofern die Geburt selbst kein Problem darstellte. Sapienzia konnte dabei nicht helfen. Ihre Präsenz würde dem Baby schaden, deshalb war sie einverstanden gewesen, sich ab dem dritten Monat so tief wie möglich in die Macht zurückzuziehen, sodass sie kaum noch Kontakt zu mir hatte. Wir konnten nicht miteinander sprechen und sie konnte mich auch nicht kontrollieren. Ich vermisste sie, war ihr aber dankbar, dass sie mir half, mein Baby zu beschützen.

Ben hatte es endlich geschafft, Kontakt mit Bail aufzunehmen. Ich grübelte über die Zukunft, Sapienzia und Babynamen nach, während ich im Hintergrund die Geschehnisse wahrnahm. Erst, als Ben auf meine Schulter tippte, wandte ich mich zu Bail um. Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als ich Breha neben ihm im Bild sah. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sayuna!" Ich lächelte. „Danke." „Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Bail, „Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns besuchen kommst." „Sehr gerne! Wann dürfen wir denn kommen?" Ben neben mir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Süße, nicht wir. Du. Ich darf Luke nicht so lange allein lassen." Augenblicklich vergaß ich Beru, Breha und Bail. „Was?" Er seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Sayuna, ich muss hier bleiben. Du musst so bald wie möglich aufbrechen, damit du bis zur Geburt da bist. Wer weiß, wann es losgeht. Und dann wirst du noch eine Weile bleiben müssen, bis das Kleine stark genug für die Rückreise ist. Das ist zu lange. Ich kann Luke nicht schutzlos zurücklassen. Es tut mir leid." „Aber..." Doch es gab nichts, was ich sagen konnte. Es gefiel mir nicht, es passte mir überhaupt nicht, aber er hatte Recht. Manchmal hasste ich die letzte Hoffnung für die Galaxis. „Wie soll ich das ohne dich überstehen?" Er zog mich wortlos in seine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Schulter. Da kam mir eine Idee und ich sah Beru fragend an. Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich würde dich gerne begleiten, Sayuna, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss mich um Luke und die Farm kümmern. Owen schafft das nicht allein." Meine Hoffnung sank. Natürlich, Breha würde vermutlich für mich da sein, aber ich kannte sie einfach nicht so gut wie Ben und Beru. Aber dann fiel mir jemand anders ein, jemand, der vielleicht helfen konnte.


	32. Ankunft auf Alderaan

_Ankunft auf Alderaan_

Die Rampe des Schiffes senkte sich und gab den Blick auf einen gut besuchten öffentlichen Hangar frei. Ich war mit einem öffentlichen Schiff gereist, falls Ben unseres brauchen sollte. Ich umklammerte die Tasche mit meiner Kleidung fester und setzte meinen Fuß auf alderaanischen Boden. Jetzt musste ich nur noch auf jemanden warten. Seufzend sah ich auf den großen Chrono, der in der Halle hing. In zehn Minuten wollte sie hier sein, aber wer weiß, ob sie sich daran hielt. Tatsächlich wartete ich genau eine Stunde und sieben Minuten, bevor das mir nur bestens bekannte Schiff durch die großen Hangartore hereinflog. Endlich! Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging auf das Schiff zu, das jetzt gelandet war und dessen Antrieb zischte, während er abkühlte. „Du kannst doch eine hochschwangere Frau nicht so lange warten lassen!", rief ich die Rampe hoch. Kuhn Lei kam auf mich zu und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, gehe ich gleich wieder!" Ich lachte und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Kuhn." Sie tätschelte unbeholfen meinen Rücken. „Ja ja." Die Gotal fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, also ließ ich sie los. Wir machten uns auf die Suche nach einem Lufttaxi. „Ich muss dich warnen! Du wirst und dieser Galaxis nur mit großen Schwierigkeiten eine bessere Schützin finden als mich, aber bei einer Geburt war ich noch nie dabei." „Doch. Bei deiner eigenen." Ich lachte laut über meinen schwachen Witz. Dann traten mir die Tränen in die Augen, weil ich Angst hatte und Ben nicht bei mir war. Kuhn seufzte genervt. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass sich deine Hormone wieder beruhigen. Diese Stimmungskapriolen sind ja kaum auszuhalten!" Dann reichte sie mir ein Taschentuch. Dankbar und lautstark putzte ich mir die Nase. „Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?" „In den Palast. Königin Breha hat mir erlaubt, mein Baby dort zu bekommen. Zuhause wäre das schlecht möglich gewesen." „Und wo ist zuhause?" „Kuhn, du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann." „Ja, weiß ich." Sie hielt die Tür des Lufttaxis für mich auf. „Trotzdem nervt es." „Wohin darf ich euch bringen?" Der Taxifahrer, ein Mann mit Schnurrbart, drehte sich zu uns um. „In den Palast bitte." Er sah mich erstaunt und leicht betreten an. „Da darf ich überhaupt nicht hin, Miss. Aus Sicherheitsgründen." „Dann bringen Sie uns so nah hin wie möglich!" Der Taxifahrer wich zurück und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Kuhn sah furchterregend aus. „J-j-j-ja, Miss." Ich lächelte. Es war praktisch, Kuhn dabei zu haben. Sie saß jetzt ruhig und nachdenklich neben mir und betrachtete die Gebäude von Alderaan, die an uns vorbeizogen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie nahe wir uns während der letzten drei Jahre gekommen waren, allerdings konnte ich die Leute, zu denen ich persönlichen Kontakt haben konnte, an zwei Händen abzählen: Kuhn, Ben, Owen, Beru, Bail und Breha. Sonst unterhielt ich mich ab und zu mal mit einem Händler oder einem Barmann, aber es war ja nicht so als ob ich denen meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen würde. Und Kuhn hatte mit ihrem freien, ungebundenen Leben kaum wahre Freunde. Man konnte also sagen, wir hatten uns gesucht und gefunden. Auch, wenn sie sich immer über die von Sapienzias Anwesenheit verursachten Kopfschmerzen beklagte. Als ob sie wüsste, was ich dachte, lächelte sie mich an. Diese Geste war in der Gotal-Gesellschaft nicht üblich, also tat sie es nur für mich als Mensch. (Author's note: Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Auf Jedipedia steht nicht viel über Gotals. Aber ich könnte es mir vorstellen!) Es sollte wahrscheinlich beruhigend sein, war es aber nicht. Sie sah eher aus, als fletsche sie ihre Zähne. „Wir sind da.", meldete sich der Taxifahrer schüchtern. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und stöhnte, als ich sah, wie weit wir noch laufen mussten. Mein Bauch war extrem schwer und mein Rücken brachte mich im Sitzen schon um. Ich konnte die Geburt kaum erwarten. Wenn es dann so weit war, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich die Zeiten der Schwangerschaft zurückwünschen. Aber jetzt... „Ich nehme deine Tasche.", bot Kuhn an. Ich lächelte dankbar. Normalerweise hätte ich protestiert, aber unter diesen Umständen war es mir mehr als Recht. Kuhn stieg aus und holte unser Gepäck. Der Taxifahrer sah mich an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miss. Ich weiß, dass Sie in Ihrem Zustand nicht so weit laufen sollten. Aber ich darf nicht näher dran!" Ich winkte ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Es wird mich nicht umbringen und dem Baby wird es auch nicht schaden. Es wäre nur angenehmer gewesen." Und mit diesen Worten stieg ich aus und machte mich mit Kuhn auf den Weg.

Breha stand bereit, um mich zu begrüßen. Bail war wohl beschäftigt und wir alle waren übereingekommen, dass es das beste wäre, Leia von Kuhn fernzuhalten. Je weniger von Leias Machtsensitivität wussten, desto besser. Und so etwas konnte man von einer Gotal nun mal nicht verbergen. „Sayuna! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?" Ich deutete auf Kuhn und sagte: „Sie ist schuld! Sie hat ewig und drei Stunden gebraucht." Breha wandte sich nun unsicher an die Gotal und sagte: „Herzlich willkommen, Kopfgeldjägerin. Ich hoffe, du wirst deinen Aufenthalt als angenehm empfinden. Falls du spezielle kulinarische Wünsche hast, lass es mich wissen." Kuhn neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch, Majestät." Breha sah erleichtert aus, dass die Begrüßung vorüber war und zog mich gleich in die Eingangshalle, während ein Butler Kuhn unser Gepäck abnahm. Breha redete sofort auf mich ein. „Also, du hast gesagt, du weißt, dass es dem Baby einigermaßen gut geht, aber dass es nie von einem richtigen Arzt untersucht wurde. Deshalb habe ich einen hierher bestellt. Er wartet auf uns." Ich protestierte. „Aber ich bin müde und mein Rücken tut weh, weil eure Sicherheitsmaßnahmen so weit reichen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich will einfach nur die Beine hochlegen." Breha ließ sich nicht erweichen. „Keine Widerrede. Außerdem dauert es höchstens eine halbe Stunde." „Na gut.", grummelte ich. Kuhn lachte kurz.

Der Arzt war sehr freundlich. Er fragte nach besonderen Vorkommnissen während der Schwangerschaft, Erbkrankheiten in meiner Familie und der des Vaters und scannte meinen Bauch. Als er sich das Scanbild ansah – ich hatte so etwas nie gesehen, D-73 konnte etwas so kompliziertes leider nicht anzeigen – runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist?", fragte ich und befürchtete für einen Moment das Schlimmste. Er legte eine beruhigende Hand auf meinen Arm. „Alles in Ordnung, dem Baby geht es gut, kein Grund zur Sorge. Es hat sich nur die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt. Im Moment schadet das überhaupt nicht, aber Sie werden es nicht auf natürlichem Wege bekommen können. Bei einer normalen Geburt würde es sich nämlich erwürgen." Meine Augen weiteten sich. Mein Baby würde die Geburt nicht überleben? „Keine Panik, Ihrem Kind wird nichts geschehen. Wir warten einfach darauf, dass die Wehen einsetzen, und sobald das geschieht, machen wir einen Kaiserschnitt. Kein Problem." (Author's note: Ich bin erst 18. Ich habe kein eigenes Kind. Deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung, ob man einen Kaiserschnitt während der Wehen machen kann. Ich kann es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, aber die heutige Medizin kann ja fast alles. Und die Medizin im Star Wars-Universum kann ja noch mehr. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: ich weiß nicht, ob das medizinisch korrekt ist.) Breha, Kuhn und ich atmeten kollektiv erleichtert aus. Es würde alles gut gehen.


	33. Fruchtwasser und Kaiserschnitt

_Fruchtwasser und Kaiserschnitt_

„Und es geht dir auch wirklich gut?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Jaha!" „Na gut." Das Hologramm von Ben verschränkte seine Arme und sah mich prüfend an, wie ich halb liegend, halb sitzend auf dem Sofa lümmelte und die Hände über meinem Bauch gefaltet hatte. Momentan war ich allein in dem Zimmer, in dem ich vor drei Jahren schon mit Ben gewohnt hatte. Breha musste regieren und Kuhn trieb sich wer-weiß-wo rum. Deshalb hatte ich Ben angerufen, aber im Grunde hatten wir bis jetzt nur über mein Befinden geredet. „Willst du nicht mal fragen, wie es dem Baby geht?" Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Stimmt ja! Wie geht es unserem kleinen Fratz?" „Gut. Es hat sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt. Ich würde sagen, das Talent, sich in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen, hat es von mir." „Ja, ganz eindeutig. Aber was bedeutet das, wenn es sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt hat?" „Im Moment bedeutet das gar nichts, aber bei der Geburt würde die Nabelschnur es erwürgen." „WAS?" „Halb so wild. Der Arzt macht einen Kaiserschnitt. Wir warten nur noch auf die Wehen." „Oh. Okay. Krass." Er sah mir dabei zu, wie ich meinen Bauch tätschelte, dann fragte er: „Und, wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht gefragt." „Weiß es der Arzt?" „Bestimmt. Aber ich will es nicht wissen." Er legte mit einem genervten Seufzer den Kopf in den Nacken. „Sayuna, wie sollen wir so einen Namen aussuchen?" Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir können uns doch sowieso nicht einigen. Also wozu das Ganze?" „Wenn wir die Hälfte der Namen ausschließen könnten, hätten wir es aber leichter, uns zu einigen. Meine Antwort bestand nur aus einem erneuten Schulterzucken. Und schon waren wir in eine hitzige Diskussion über meinen Sturkopf, seine nervige Neugier und Babynamen verstrickt.

Irgendwann betrat Breha den Raum. „Hallo, Meister Kenobi!" Ben hielt in seinem Satz inne und drehte sich um. „Hallo, Majestät." Er verbeugte sich. „Schleimer.", murmelte ich. Leider nicht leise genug. „Immerhin bin ich im Gegensatz zu dir gut erzogen worden!" „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass..." Ich beendete meinen Satz nicht, sondern starrte Breha geschockt an. Sie verstand und verschwand nach draußen. „Egal, wovon du redest, genau das wollte ich sagen!" „Ben, ich glaube, wir müssen aufhören." „Wieso, weil dir nichts mehr einfällt?" „Oh, mir würde eine ganze Menge einfallen, aber ich habe jetzt weder die Zeit und die Nerven dazu, weil gerade die verdammte Fruchtblase geplatzt ist!" „Ach du Schande!" Bens Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ärgerlich zu geschockt und panisch. Breha betrat den Raum wieder, diesmal in Begleitung von mehreren Frauen, einem kräftigen Mann und Kuhn. Der Mann hob mich hoch, scheinbar, um mich zum OP zu tragen. Warum, verstand ich, als die erste Wehe durch meinen Körper lief. Und ich verstand, warum sie Wehen hießen. Sie taten nämlich verdammt weh. Ben streckte die Hände nach mir aus. „Pass auf dich und das Baby auf, Sayuna! Ich liebe euch!" Kuhn schaltete das Hologramm ab, aber das sah ich nicht mehr, weil der Mann mich schon weggetragen hatte.

Es folgte eine Weile, in der ich mein Zeitgefühl komplett verlor. Es war ein Reigen aus Schmerz, keuchendem Atem, Händen, die mich berührten und Stimmengewirr. Dann wurde ein Teil meines Körpers plötzlich taub und meine Umgebung wurde wieder klarer. Ich war in einem OP-Saal. Direkt vor meinem Gesicht hing ein Tuch, sodass ich meinen Bauch nicht sah. Neben meinem Kopf standen der Arzt, der mir ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er seine Maske aufsetzte, und Kuhn, die meine Hand drückte. „Also, Sayuna.", sagte der Arzt. „Ich werde das Kind jetzt holen. Es wird ruckeln und ziehen und sich sehr seltsam anfühlen, aber das ist normal. Wenn Sie Schmerzen haben, sagen Sie es mir, in Ordnung?" Ich nickte und war in dem Moment froh, dass ich lag. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich es geschafft hätte, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein halber Körper betäubt war.

Im Endeffekt war es nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Es tat nicht weh, ich vertraute dem Arzt und Kuhn war bei mir. Das Gefühl war tatsächlich seltsam, aber eher interessant als beängstigend. Da betrat Breha den Saal. Sie hatte ein tragbares Hologerät dabei. Als sie es einschaltete, erschien Ben. „Wie geht es dir?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Gut. Und jetzt noch besser." „Und dem Baby?" „Auch gut.", sagte der Arzt. Bens Schultern sackten erleichtert nach unten. „Dem Himmel sei Dank. Du bekommst nie wieder ein Baby, hörst du? Das ist zu viel für meine Nerven." Ich lachte leise. „Zu Befehl, Sir." „Gut. Hallo, Kuhn. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" „Hallo, Ben." Sie kannte seinen richtigen Namen nicht, und auch keine Nachnamen. Es war einfach sicherer. Das gefiel ihr zwar nicht, aber sie akzeptierte es. „Gleich fertig!", sagte der Arzt. Kuhn und Ben richteten sich gespannt auf. Wir warteten mit angehaltenem Atem. Dann durchbrach der Schrei eines Babys die Stille. Ich keuchte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben eine Tochter!" Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Der Arzt übergab Breha meine Tochter. Breha wickelte sie in eine Decke und legte sie dann auf meine Brust. „Hallo, Süße!", flüsterte ich. Sie wimmerte noch immer, von der plötzlichen Veränderung erschrocken. Sie war so niedlich. Das Blut, mit dem ihr Gesicht bedeckt war, nahm ich gar nicht wahr. Und alle Namen, die wir diskutiert hatten, waren falsch. Ich wusste sofort, wie sie hieß. Ich flüsterte: „Sara." „Sara.", echote Ben.


	34. Meine Kleine

_Meine Kleine_

„Sara.", flüsterte ich und berührte mit einem Finger ihre winzige Hand. „Hallo, meine Kleine." „Sara ist ein schöner Name." Ich registrierte nur am Rand, wie heiser und benommen Bens Stimmt klang. Meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf meine Tochter gerichtet. Sie war wunderschön. Um mich herum blieb die Welt stehen.

Irgendwann rüttelte Beru leicht an meiner Schulter. „Sayuna, der Arzt muss sich kurz um sie kümmern! Danach bekommst du sie gleich wieder, versprochen." Widerstrebend riss ich mich von ihren Augen los und erlaubte dem Arzt, sie zu nehmen. Während er Sara versorgte, beobachtete ich ihn ganz genau, um zu sehen, wie er sie hielt. Dann legte er sie wieder in meine Arme und befreite mich von dem Durcheinander an Tüchern und Schläuchen um mich herum. Beru und Kuhn nahmen es auf sich, mein Bett aus dem OP-Saal zu fahren. Meine Umgebung verschwamm. Das kleine Mädchen in meinen Armen war mein einziger Fixpunkt in dieser Galaxis. Inzwischen war sie eingeschlafen und ich bewunderte ihre entspannten Züge. Babys mit ihren runden Wangen und kleinen Näschen sahen sich ja alle ziemlich ähnlich, aber ich glaubte, Ben in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Man sollte meinen, dass ich von dem Stress der Geburt – sonderlich hektisch war es ja nicht, aber auch die Betäubung fordert so einiges vom Körper – todmüde wäre, aber das war ich nicht. Ich war hellwach, das Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Adern. Mir war völlig klar, dass ich jetzt nicht schlafen durfte. In den ersten Stunden nach der Geburt brauchte meine Tochter mich am meisten. Ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen.

Bald kam eine der Dienerinnen des Palastes und zeigte mir, wie genau man mit einem Baby umging. Natürlich hatte ich viel darüber gelesen, aber Sara war so klein, dass ich Angst hatte, sie zu zerbrechen. Deswegen war ich sehr dankbar für diese Hilfe. Nach dieser Lektion zogen sich die Dienerin, Kuhn und Breha taktvoll zurück. Meine Tochter hielt mich gefangen, und obwohl sie gerade erst geboren war, konnte ich nicht aufhören, sie zu bewundern. Ich liebte sie. Mehr als mein Leben. Mehr als Ben. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Da traf mich die Erkenntnis. Die Verantwortung war erdrückend. In meinen Armen lag dieses wunderbare Wesen und schlief vertrauensvoll. Vertrauensvoll. Sie zählte auf mich. Sie rechnete damit, dass ich mich um sie kümmerte. Dass ich dafür sorgte, dass sie gut durchs Leben kam. Dass ich ihr beibrachte, selbstständig zu werden. Dass ich ihr half, ihren Weg zu gehen. Ich hatte keine Bestimmungsgewalt mehr über mein eigenes Leben. Ab jetzt musste ich mich immer, in jeder Hinsicht, nach meiner Tochter richten. Und dieses Gefühl machte mir Angst.

Die Tür flog auf und gegen die Wand. Sara, die ich gerade stillte, ließ meine Brustwarze los und weinte vor Schreck. Ich strich über ihren Kopf und machte beruhigende Laute. „Schhh, meine Kleine, alles gut. Dir passiert nichts. Mama ist ja da. Keine Angst, ich passe auf dich auf." Langsam wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Den Neuankömmling bemerkte ich erst gar nicht. Dann sah ich vom Gesicht meiner Tochter auf und bemerkte Ben. Er war hier. Er war _hier_! Staunend sank er neben meinem Bett auf die Knie. Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen fragend in meine Richtung und bewundernd zu meiner – seiner – unserer Tochter. „Wow.", hauchte er schließlich. „Das ist unsere?" Ich nickte. „Sie ist … unglaublich. Danke, dass du sie in mein Leben gebracht hast." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Darf ich?" Sie hatte offenbar fertig getrunken, deshalb gab ich sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. Dieses Bild würde ich nie vergessen: Ben, der Sara unbeholfen hielt und mit dem liebevollen Blick, der bis jetzt für mich reserviert gewesen war, auf sie herunterblickte.

Wir verbrachten noch etwa eine Woche auf Alderaan, bis sowohl Sara als auch ich uns genug erholt hatten, um die Reise antreten zu können. Nach dem anfänglichen Freudentaumel fragte ich Ben, warum er Tatooine plötzlich doch verlassen hatte. Ohne den Blick von Sara abzuwenden, antwortete er, dass der Zeitraum, in dem er weg sein würde, nach der Geburt absehbar war. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Nachts schlief ich so schlecht, dass ich beim kleinsten Geräusch von Sara aufwachte, selbst, wenn sie nur anfing, leise zu schnarchen. Bei unserer Abreise gab Ben mir unbekannte Koordinaten in den Navcomputer ein, mit der Erklärung, wir müssten einen alten Freund besuchen. Schließlich landeten wir auf Dagobah und wanderten quasi endlos durch die Sümpfe.

„Ich grüße Euch, Meister." Ben verbeugte sich. Yoda konnte ich nicht sehen, weil er im Eingang seiner Hütte stand und aus meinem Blickwinkel von den Wänden verdeckt wurde. „Willkommen. Was mir verschafft die Freude deines Besuches?", fragte Yodas kratzige Stimme. Sara regte sich in meinem Arm und ich wiegte sie sanft, damit sie ruhig blieb. „Mit Verlaub, ich möchte Euch mit jemandem bekannt machen. Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet sie mögen." Er winkte uns zu sich. Ich trat neben ihn und konnte den kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister jetzt auch sehen. Ben legte einen Arm um uns. „Meister, dies sind Sayuna und Sara.", stellte er uns vor. „Meine Ehefrau und meine Tochter." Beklommen warteten wir auf das Yodas Urteil. Er sah uns einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an. Sein faltiges Gesicht verriet nichts. Dann sprach er. „Eine Frau und eine Tochter du hast." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Ben nickte. „Gegen den Kodex das ist.", fuhr Yoda fort. Mein Mann senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Meister." „Du es bereust?" Yodas grüne Augen musterten Ben prüfend. Der schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Sie sind das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." Yoda nickte bedächtig. „Dann wohl Glückwünsche angebracht sind, zu eurer Heirat und zur Geburt eurer Tochter." Ein Stirnrunzeln überzog das Gesicht des Meisters, als er sich mir zu wandte. „Sayuna, die Kleine sehen ich darf?" Ich ging in die Knie, damit er einen Blick auf Sara werfen konnte. Meine Tochter giggelte. Jetzt verzogen sich Yodas Gesichtszüge zu einem Lächeln. „Wunderschön sie ist." Er fuhr mit einem krummen Finger vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Dann wandte er sich abrupt wieder an Ben. „Deine Pflichten du darüber nicht vergessen wirst, ich hoffe." „Nein, Meister. Ich weiß, warum ich auf Tatooine lebe." „Gut, gut. Wer von euch Hunger hat?"

Das Essen bei Yoda war, sagen wir mal, interessant. Während der alte Jedi-Meister mit sichtbarem Genuss aß und Ben und ich das Zeug widerstrebend hinunterwürgten, erzählten wir alles, was bisher geschehen war. Als Yoda von Ahsokas Tod hörte, senkte er traurig den Kopf. Dann erzählte ich von Sapienzia und er war Feuer und Flamme. „Mit ihr sprechen ich kann?" Da bemerkte ich etwas, was ich eigentlich schon früher hätte merken sollen. Sapienzia war nicht bei mir. Sie war nicht weg, ich spürte noch immer unsere Verbindung, aber sie war … nicht erreichbar. Seltsam. „Vielleicht erneut sie wecken wir müssen. Sie sich hat zurückgezogen, um zu schützen deine Tochter. Genau wie sie getan hat in deiner Kindheit, Sayuna." „Stimmt.", sagte Ben. „Diese Parallelen sind mir noch nicht aufgefallen!" Ich seufzte tief und legte Sara in Yodas Bett, bevor ich mich vor der Hütte hinsetzte. Yoda und Ben setzten sich im Schneidersitz mir gegenüber. Dann drangen sie in meinen Geist vor.

Es war nicht so überwältigend wie beim letzten Mal. Einerseits wusste ich, was mich erwartete und andererseits fehlten Sapienzia nicht die Erinnerungen des letzten Jahrtausends, sondern nur die der letzten sechs Monate. Ich begrüßte sie. Hallo, Sapienzia. Schön, dass du wieder da bist. _Hallo, Sayuna. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt der kleinen Sara!_ Ich lächelte. Danke! Und nachdem sie sich ausführlich mit Yoda unterhalten hatte, verließen wir Dagobah, um endlich nach Hause zurückzukehren.


	35. Abschied

_Abschied_

Sechzehn Jahre später

Ich seufzte zufrieden, während ich im Suppentopf rührte. Im Zimmer nebenan hörte ich Sara und Lynn, eine junge Erwachsene, die seit acht Jahren von Ben ausgebildet wurde. Inzischen war sie bereits wie eine zweite Tochter, auch, wenn sie älter als Sara war. Die Bewegung des Löffels in der Suppe hatte etwas hypnotisierendes und ich starrte wie betäubt in den Topf, bis Sara mich aus meinen Gedanken riss: „Mama, wann gibt's Essen?" Ich sah kurz auf den Chrono, dann zu meiner Tochter, die im Türrahmen stand und antwortete: „In etwa zehn Minuten. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist dein Vater dann auch schon wieder da." Sie verdrehte die blauen Augen, die sie von mir geerbt hatte, und sagte: „Ach komm, du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass er pünktlich ist." Ich grinste. „Deswegen sagte ich, dass wir vielleicht Glück haben." „Wofür braucht ihr denn Glück?", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter Sara. Sie fuhr herum und schlang die Arme um Bens Hals. „Papa!" Er lachte und strich über ihr hellbraunes Haar. „Hallo, meine Kleine." Sie ließ ihn wieder los und er kam zu mir an den Herd, um mich mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen. „Hallo, Meister." Er drehte sich um, einen Arm auf meiner Schulter und begrüßte seine Schülerin. „Suppe ist fertig!" Ich stellte den Topf auf den Tisch und sah Sara missbilligend an. „Kleine, warum ist der Tisch noch nicht gedeckt?" „Ups!" Ben lachte und ließ Teller und Besteck aus Schränken und Schubladen auf den Tisch fliegen. Ich drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger, was uns alle zum Kichern brachte. Dann konnten wir endlich anfangen, zu essen. _Er muss heute nochmal seinen Rundgang machen._ Okay. Warum? _Das werdet ihr schon merken._ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sapienzia erklärte sich so gut wie nie, aber ich vertraute ihr bedingungslos. „Sapienzia sagt, du sollst deine Runde heute nochmal machen." Ich warf Ben einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Okay. Hat sie auch gesagt, warum?" Bedauernd schüttelte ich den Kopf, während Sara einwarf: „Papa, wir reden hier von Sapienzia. Sie erklärt nie irgendwas!" Er grinste. „Stimmt auch wieder." Ich sah ihn Gedankenverloren an. Wir kannten uns jetzt schon etwa neunzehn Jahre, aber in meinen Augen hatte er sich kaum verändert. Jetzt seufzte er. „Ich war auf der Lars-Farm. Luke wird ungeduldig, er will unbedingt auf die Akademie und lässt sich kaum noch zurückhalten." „Natürlich nicht, er ist erwachsen, niemand verrät ihm, was los ist und warum er nicht bei seinen Eltern lebt. Er wird ungeduldig." Ben rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Ja, die Dinge werden immer komplizierter."

Nachdem Ben zu seinem Rundgang aufgebrochen war („Schade. Ich wollte endlich mal wieder ein gutes Buch lesen!"), unterrichtete ich Sara und Lynn in der Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens. Plötzlich hörten wir, wie sich die Tür des Oberhauses öffnete. Sapienzia übernahm blitzschnell meinen Körper und sagte: „Still. Er ist nicht allein." Wir lauschten und hörten Ben, der mit jemandem redete. Die Worte konnte ich nicht verstehen, aber er war nicht angespannt. Also keine Sturmtruppen. Ich stieß einen leisen, erleichterten Seufzer aus. Dann erkannte ich die andere Stimme. Luke! Sie sprachen eine ganze Weile miteinander, dann verließen sie das Haus wieder. Sara stieß laut den Atem aus. „Was war das denn?" Ich strich mir eine ergrauende Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir werden es wohl später erfahren." Und so war es auch.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Ben wieder auf und fasste die Ereignisse kurz zusammen: Owen und Beru waren tot und er würde mit Luke zwei Droiden nach Alderaan bringen. Ich verbiss mir die Tränen. „Ich muss gehen." „Ich weiß. Komm zu mir zurück!" „Immer." Und da traf mich die Erkenntnis. Aber weder Ben noch Sara oder Lynn merkten etwas, weil sie viel zu sehr mit dem Abschied beschäftigt waren. Ben gab mir einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und war verschwunden. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe zum versteckten Eingang ins Oberhaus hinaufstieg. Er war alt geworden. Wir beide waren alt geworden. Ein Bild von einem jüngeren Ben, der die Treppe hinab auf mich zustürmte und sich in seiner Eile beinahe ein Bein brach, trieb mir die Tränen wieder in die Augen. Ich schlang meine Arme um mich selbst. Wir hörten oben, wie Luke eine Frage stellte und dann schloss sich die Haustür. Sara sah mich an. „Er kommt nicht zurück, stimmts?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Mama?" „Nein. Er kommt nicht zurück." Sie nickte und begann mit dem Kopf an meiner Schulter zu weinen. Ich wollte sie trösten, aber alles, was ich tun konnte, war ihr hellbraunes Haar zu streicheln.

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr ich mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Es war vorbei. Wie in Trance schlug ich meine Bettdecke zurück und ging los. Ich nahm meine Umgebung kaum wahr. In der Höhle mit dem See suchte ich einen Stein und stellte ihn zu den anderen. Betäubt begann ich zu arbeiten. Erst, als ich fertig war, merkte ich, was ich da geschrieben hatte.

Obi-Wan „Ben" Kenobi.

Ich war unfähig, mich zu rühren. Deshalb kniete ich noch immer vor dem Grabstein, als Sara und Lynn mich fanden. Sara legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich schlang den Arm um sie. Beide hatten die Situation sofort verstanden. Lynn blinzelte heftig und stumme Tränen strömten Saras Wangen hinunter.

Ich verbrachte den Tag in völliger Lethargie. Mein geliebter Ehemann, der Vater meiner Tochter, die Liebe meines Lebens … Er war weg. Tot. Für immer fort. Ich weinte nicht. Keine Ahnung, warum. Vermutlich stand ich zu sehr unter Schock. Lynn brachte mir Essen, aber ich ließ es unberührt stehen. Ich hatte nicht einmal genug Energie, um Sara zu trösten. Im Gegenteil, sie war die Starke von uns beiden, die mich in den Arm nahm und mich abends ins Bett schickte. Wenn ich geistig auf der Höhe gewesen wäre, hätte ich auf dem Sofa geschlafen, weil das Bett ohne Ben kalt, leer und viel zu groß war. Trotzdem schlief ich ein.

„Sayuna. Sayuna, wach auf!" „Lass mich schlafen, Ben.", knurrte ich unwirsch. „Nein, das geht nicht, Liebling. Du musst aufstehen." Ich vergrub den Kopf in meinem Kissen und schlug nach ihm, damit er mich in Ruhe ließ. Aber meine Hand traf nur eine leere, kalte Matratze. Plötzlich saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. „Moment." Ich sah mich um. „Du bist doch tot!" Super, jetzt redete ich schon mit der Luft. Da bemerkte ich im Augenwinkel ein Schimmern. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah eine Gestalt. Es war Ben, aber gleichzeitig war er es auch nicht. Er sah durchscheinend aus und war von einer blauen Aura umgeben. Ich zuckte zurück. „Du lieber Himmel!" Er lächelte traurig. „Ja, ich bin tot. Tut mir übrigens leid, aber es war notwendig, um Luke die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Und da wir schon beim Thema sind, ihr müsst hier weg. Die Sturmtruppen sind auf dem Weg." Ich seufzte. „Wir werden nicht zurückkommen, stimmts?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, nein." „Na gut." Ich stand auf und zog mich schnell an, bevor ich Lynn und Sara weckte. Sie verstanden zum Glück schnell und beeilten sich. Keine zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Ben mich gewarnt hatte, verschwand die alte Hütte am Horizont, während wir im Gleiter nach Mos Eisley rasten. Das Eopie war schon vor drei Jahren gestorben. Während Lynn steuerte, kämpfte ich mit dem alten Kommunikator. Endlich hatte ich eine Verbindung. „Kuhn? Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"


	36. Siegestrunken

Siegestrunken

11 Jahre später

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Ein Sonnensystem nach dem anderen brach in Jubel aus. Die Rebellion hatte endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, gesiegt. Der Imperator war tot.

Sara flog in meine Arme und ich drückte sie fest an mich. Sie war jetzt 27 Jahre alt. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie als Tochter eines Jedi in Verstecken verbracht, aber jetzt war sie frei. Plötzlich machte sie sich los. „Mama, sieh nur!" Ich drehte mich um, mein Blick folgte ihrem Finger, der zwischen die hohen Bäume Endors zeigte. Dort aus der Dunkelheit leuchtete uns ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht entgegen. Und es leuchtete im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ben. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit meiner Tochter lief ich auf die Bäume zu, so schnell meine Beine mich jetzt, mir 64 Jahren, noch trugen. Erst, als meine Hand den Baum neben ihm berührte, hielt ich inne. Wortlos. Sara lächelte leise. „Hallo, Papa." Bens Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Hallo, meine Kleine. Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Das war ich auch. Sie hatte als Pilotin für die Rebellen ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, während ich die Verletzten gepflegt hatte. Dann wandte er sich mir zu. „Sayuna. Ich vermisse dich so sehr!" Ich lächelte leicht. „Ich dich auch." Ein Finger wischte über meine Wange und fing eine Träne auf. Ich drehte mich zum Besitzer des Fingers um und begegnete dem erstaunten Blick von Luke Skywalker. „Hallo, Luke. Erstaunlich, wie groß du geworden bist." Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Kennen wir uns?" Ich nickte. „Ja, aber wir haben uns schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Seit etwa 25 Jahren nicht mehr." „Und – woher kennen wir uns dann?" „Deine Tante Beru war eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Ich habe dich schon auf dem Arm gehalten, als du noch ein Baby warst." „Mama!" Sara hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und klang vorwurfsvoll. „Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du den Helden der Rebellion kennst?" „Warum hätte ich es dir sagen sollen?" Sie war drauf und dran, etwas zu erwidern, als Luke ihr die Hand hinstreckte. „Mein Name ist Luke Skywalker, es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Langsam ergriff sie seine Hand, schüttelte sie und sagte: „Sara Kenobi, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." „Kenobi? Bist du dann mit einem gewissen Obi-Wan Kenobi verwandt?" „Bin ich. Er ist mein Vater." „Er hatte Kinder?" Ich meldete mich wieder zu Wort. „Nur eine Tochter. Und eine Ehefrau. Ich bin Sayuna Raider-Kenobi, schön, dass du mich endlich kennen darfst." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, das wird immer verwirrender. Ich verstehe nur noch Raumdock. Meister Kenobi war also verheiratet und hatte eine Tochter. Und … warum durfte ich seine Ehefrau nicht kennen?" „Das … ist eine etwas kompliziertere Geschichte. Es wäre schneller und einfacher, wenn ich – wir – es dir zeigen dürften." Sapienzia, bereit? _Aber sowas von._ Er sah misstrauisch aus, sagte aber trotzdem: „Na gut." Mit Sapienzias Hilfe klopfte ich sanft an seine mentalen Schilde, bis er sie senkte. Dann zeigten wir ihm zusammen einige Erinnerungen.

 _Ben, der einem Gossam einige Credits in die Hand drückte._

 _Bens und meine Hände, miteinander verschränkt._

 _Die Höhle mit Sapienzias Erweckung._

 _Ahsokas Ankunft._

 _Die Hochzeit._

 _Die Nachricht von Ahsokas Tod._

 _Die Schwangerschaft._

 _Saras Geburt._

 _Lynns Ankunft._

 _Der Abschied von Ben._

 _Bens Warnung mitten in der Nacht._

 _Die Flucht von Tatooine._

 _Unsere Tätigkeiten bei der Rebellion._

Lukes Augen öffneten sich flatternd wieder. „Hilfst du mir, die nächste Generation Jedi zu unterrichten?" Ich lachte. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen!"

In den Wirrungen nach dem Krieg dauerte es eine Weile, bis wir das Jedi-Praxeum aufbauen konnten, aber wir schafften es. Luke unterrichtete den Umgang mit der Macht und Lichtschwerttechniken, während die Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens und altes Wissen mein – oder besser gesagt Sapienzias – Fachgebiet waren. Sara war eine gelehrige Schülerin und konnte auch mit der Macht gut umgehen, aber mir war völlig klar, dass sie ihr Leben lieber als Pilotin verbringen wollte. Der Ernst eines Jedi passte nicht zu ihr. Trotzdem waren wir auf Yavin IV glücklich und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das Unterrichten mir so viel Spaß machen würde.


	37. Hallo und auf Wiedersehen

_Hallo und Auf Wiedersehen_

Ich wusste, dass ich starb. Und ich erwartete den Tod. Meine Zeit war gekommen. Seit Sapienzia zu mir gekommen war, hatte ich immer gewusst, was passieren würde. Trotzdem hatte es mich jedes Mal wie ein Schlag getroffen. Meine Hochzeit, Ashokas Tod, Saras Geburt, Bens Tod. Es war immer so gewesen als würde mir erst durch das Ereignis klar werden, dass ich es bereits wusste. Und mit ebenjener Sicherheit wusste ich, das ich gehen musste. Deshalb stand ich nicht auf, als ich am Morgen meines Todestages aufwachte. Ich blieb in meinem bequemen Bett liegen, freute mich darauf, Ben wiederzusehen, bedauerte den bevorstehenden Abschied von Luke und vor allem Sara und wartete. Doch Luke kam dem Tod zuvor, Sara stürmte gleich nach ihm ins Zimmer. Ihre hellbraunen Haare, die sie von Ben geerbt hatte, flogen hinter ihr her. „Sayuna, wieso stehst du nicht auf? Du musst doch heute unterrichten!" Obwohl er jünger war als ich, hatte er die größere Autorität. „Genau, Mama. Steh auf!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du krank?" In diesem Moment erinnerte meine Tochter mich so an Ben, dass ich die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückdrängen musste. „Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Trotzdem werde ich heute sterben." Sara schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie glaubte mir, weil sie daran gewöhnt war, dass all meine Aussagen dank Sapienzia zutrafen. Luke tat das nicht. „Ach Unsinn. Wieso sollst du sterben, wenn es dir gut geht? Außerdem brauche ich dein Wissen!" Ich lächelte angesichts dieser Sturheit. „Mein Wissen wird nicht verloren gehen. Sara trägt es weiter. Schon von klein auf habe ich ihr alles beigebracht, was ich weiß." Ich strich dem schluchzenden Mädchen durchs Haar. „Keine Angst, Süße. Es ist gut so." „Ich weiß. Trotzdem möchte ich dich nicht verlieren!" „Sch, ich werde dich niemals verlassen, das weißt du hoffentlich." „Ja. Doch. Dafür brauche ich keine Sapienzia. Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, was passiert mit ihr?" Das vertraute Gefühl, wie Sapienzia meinen Körper übernahm, bahnte sich an. „Sie wird diese Frage selbst beantworten." _Ja, das werde ich. Ich kehre zum Ursprung zurück, um weiterhin zu beobachten, bis ich erneut gebraucht werde._ Sara nickte. „Okay, lebe wohl, Sapienzia. Dich werde ich auch vermissen!" _Danke, kleine Sara. Ich lasse dir diese letzte Zeit mit deiner Mutter. Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen, deshalb sage ich auch Lebe wohl._ Sara schenkte ihr ein tränenverschmiertes Lächeln. Dann zog Sapienzia sich zurück. Luke hatte uns die ganze Zeit wie vom Donner gerührt zugesehen. Jetzt taute er auf. „Du wirst wirklich sterben?" Ich nickte. „Hast du Angst?" „Nein. Vor was sollte ich Angst haben? Die Zeit der Furcht ist vorbei. Die Zeit des ewigen Friedens steht mir bevor. Außerdem kann ich es kaum erwarten, Ben wiederzusehen." „Sag ihm schöne Grüße von mir.", murmelte Sara. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Das werde ich. Und ich kann dir sagen, er wäre so stolz auf dich. Komm her!" Ich streckte die Arme aus. Sie legte sich neben mich ins Bett und schmiegte sich in meine Umarmung, als wäre sie wieder sieben Jahre alt. Luke verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf zurück. Einer nach dem anderen folgten ihm die Schüler und Jedi des Neuen Ordens. Sie alle ließen sich im Schneidersitz um mein Bett herum nieder und sagten kein Wort. Sie zollten mir ihren Tribut. Ich dankte ihnen stumm mit den Augen. Dann sah ich wieder auf meine Tochter hinab. Sie war zu einer wunderbaren jungen Frau herangewachsen. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment, dass sie wieder mein kleines Mädchen wäre. Denn dann würden wir jetzt auf Tatooine unter der Erde in unserem Bett liegen. Ben hätte seine Arme um uns beide gelegt. Wir wären endlich wieder vereint. Ich erschrak kaum, als sich tatsächlich vertraute Arme um uns legten. Es war soweit. Während dem Übergang von der Welt der Lebenden in den Tod spürte ich Sara und Ben gleichzeitig. Ich war glücklich. Ich hatte meinen Mann und meine Tochter. Dann war der Moment vorbei und meine Tochter verschwand, ebenso wie Luke und all die Schüler. Ich war noch immer auf Yavin 4, noch immer in meinem Zimmer, aber ich war allein mit Ben. _Danke, dass du mir gezeigt hast, was Menschlichkeit ist. Ich werde dich vermissen_. Sapienzia verschwand. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt wirklich tot war, sonst hätte sie mich nie verlassen. Ich sah Ben an. Er war wieder jung, sein Haar braun statt weiß, die Falten waren verschwunden. Bis auf die Lachfältchen, die auf sein Gesicht traten, als er mich anlächelte. „Willkommen, meine Geliebte." Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und ließ mich von ihm vom Bett hochziehen. Dann warf ich einen Blick in den Spiegel über der Kommode. Auch ich war wieder jung, so wie damals, als wir uns vor all den Jahren kennen gelernt hatten. Ben trat hinter mich und umarmte mich. Da hörte ich Gelächter hinter uns und drehte mich um. Ein Mann mit einer Frau im Arm kam auf uns zu. Ich brauchte Sapienzia nicht, um zu wissen, dass das Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala waren. „Es ist also wirklich wahr? Du hast auch den Codex gebrochen?" „Hab ich doch gesagt, Skyguy. Und Meister Kenobi hat es immer bestätigt." Ashoka gesellte sich zu uns. Mit einem Freudenschrei umarmte ich sie. Lachend erwiderte sie meine Umarmung. „Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht glauben." Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. Ich löste mich von Ashoka und baute mich vor ihm auf. „Ich habe genau drei Sachen, die ich loswerden möchte. Erstens, Ben und ich sind verheiratet und haben eine Tochter. Zweitens," - ich holte aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige - „das ist dafür, dass du ihn mir viel zu früh genommen hast. Drittens," - er duckte sich, aber ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange - „das ist dafür, dass du ihn so unzählige Male gerettet hast." Als ich mich grinsend zurückzog, brachen Ben und Ashoka in Gelächter aus, Padmé sah leicht angefressen aus und Anakin starrte mich völlig perplex an. Noch immer lachend zog Ben mich wieder in seine Arme. „Ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. „Ich dich auch.", flüsterte ich zurück. Und dann versanken wir im besten Kuss seit Menschengedenken.


End file.
